Displaced
by gue22
Summary: Gohan finds himself in an impossible situation, is it worth it, to live a nightmare, just to hold on to one girl?
1. Where am I?

**Premise:** Timeline wise, remember that this story takes place the morning after episode 188: Rescue Videl. Everything is one hundred percent canon up till then.

Chapter 1: Where am I?

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes lazily and frowned, when he noticed the unfamiliar colour of the ceiling. _What the? _

Trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, he froze in shock when he realised that only one arm had responded to his command. Quickly stealing a glance at his shoulder he shot out of bed screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ah!…My arm! My arm!" he screamed as he frantically began to pull and pull at the flat stump on the side of his shoulder. His eyes looked positively horrified as he used all the prayer in him to will the apparently missing limb to make an appearance. The sound of his heart thrumping in his ears, his body jerked, his eyes going wide when he heard it...and saw...

Out of nowhere, a door had burst open, and shrouded in a cloud of steam - a very wet and naked Videl came rushing through it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Gohan momentarily forgot the horror of his missing limb and his confusion at waking up in a completely strange room. He stopped dead in his tracks, paralysed by the unbelievable sight before his very eyes. The thrumping in his ears only intensified.

"Vi..V..VV…Videl!" he squealed in an unnaturally high and shocked tone elicited by the appearance of his _**very naked**_ classmate. He felt all the blood in his system rush to his face and a certain lower part of his anatomy. And as he felt the first wave of dizziness, accompanied by a warm tickling in his nose, he wasn't fast enough to stop the first trickle of blood escaping his nasal orifice before his saucer sized eyes rolled to the back of his head, and said head connected with the floor, effectively passing out.

When he came to, he was startled by the very wide, very glistening pair of cerulean eyes that seemed to be boring into his very soul. He blinked a few times and recognised Videl's face hovering over his. Like a deer caught in flood lights he froze, and the memory of what had transpired before he had passed out came rushing back. The weird colour of the ceiling, the missing arm, the very naked and wet…he halted his line of thought in embarrassment a little late to stop the furious blush that was already creeping up his face.

"Vi…Videl, what's going on?" he stammered weakly and nervously in the same breath that he quickly shut his eyes when they left her face, only to be greeted by the very unbelievable sight of her _still _naked body.

"You scared me you big goof!" Videl poked her finger against his forehead before she rose off the floor in all her nude glory."Mind telling me why you were dancing around, screaming like a crazed lunatic?" she glared, and frowned at his outright frightened expression.

_Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod _he chanted over and over again in his head at the sight of her. Why in Kami's name was Videl Satan walking around _naked _in his room? Wait, this wasn't _even his _room he recalled.

Forcing his eyes away from the naked frowning girl, he took a quick look around the unfamiliar surroundings and confirmed that in fact he had never seen this room before in his life. Things had gone down just like any other day. He had come back from school, done his homework beofe playing hide and seek with Goten. Later, thier mom had called them in for dinner. They had eaten as he regaled them about how he had evaded Videl and her pestering ways, with Goten cheering the whole time. They had later gone to bed, and he had fallen asleep at home, in his _own_ bed. How in the world did he get _here?_ Wherever here, was?

He distinctly remembered finishing his science fiction novel under the guise of 'catching up on his literature', he remembered covering up a lightly snoring Goten with a warm blanket, reaching over with _his arm_ to switch off the lamp…

"Ah!" he screamed and shot up from the floor at the memory of the last time he had used his arm. He glanced at his shoulder again and noticed for the second time that morning that it was missing! _This is just a nightmare _he tried to tell himself, _I'll wake up any minute now with Goten bouncing on my stomach_, this is _just a nightmare_ he continued to chant all the while clutching the severed area that should have been his arm. _But wait, how can this be a nightmare if Videl Satan is standing NAKED right in front of me. _He found that his eyes had travelled back to said girl out of their own volition. Sweet Kami, he had never laid eyes on anything so delectable in his entire sheltered life! And he had the rapidly forming bulge in his boxers to prove it. He didn't realise it but he was openly drooling.

Videl stood in front of him watching as his face took on the goofiest expression she had ever seen in her life. She was downright perplexed at her boyfriend's behaviour, she didn't know whether to be irritated or concerned.

"Hon, you're acting rather strange, what's wrong with your arm?" she asked.

_Is she gorgeous AND blind! My arm is missing for Kami's sake, it's blatantly obvious! _"Wha…what do you mean Videl, it's gone, missing, not there, my arm is gone!" he said, pointing to his shoulder to emphasize his point.

Videl stared at his shoulder without any visible signs of change in her demeanor whatsover.

_Wait. Did she just call me hon, hon? As in honey hon? _He was shocked to see that she didnt look particularly impressed by this revelation at all, she just continued to stare at him, her face tilted with both her eyebrows raised, as if she was thinking err…duh…tell me something I didn't know. She watched him watch her as if he had never seen a naked girl before, and promptly let the air out of her lungs throug her nose in a slight chuckle as gave up on his childish antics and shook her head.

"I think you've taken one too many hits from those Androids my love, I'm going to finish my shower" was her comment as, just like that she turned around and disappeared back into what was once a steam shrouded threshold.

_Whoa! That backside, sweet Kami, this is the best dream EVER! Videl is hot, and Naked and hot and naked and… Ok, except for the whole armless thing…but wait…what did she say…my love…? Of course, naturally, only in my dreams…oh well. _Still holding on to the place where his arm was supposed to be he sighed and tried to calm his frenzied heart. It was just a stupid dream after all, no point in getting all frazzled over the minor details. Lazily, he strolled around the not so impressive room. An orange gi was tossed carelessly on the floor, a small ways away was a small looking pair of jeans, a white shirt and…he blushed again, a pair of p-panties with a matching bra. Guiltily he looked away from them and continued to scan his surroundings. Despite the tossed clothes, the room was rather old and bare. A bed with tasselled sheets, two bed side tables with a lamp on each, a rather old looking arm chair and an even older looking wardrobe. Deciding that it was his dream and therefore he could snoop around as much as he wanted, he opened the wardrobe and gasped

"My face!" he exclaimed in shock. Staring back at him from the full length mirror embedded inside the door was a man he barely recognised as himself. Scars crisscrossed the side of his face and chest and there were visible burn marks all over his torso! His hair was shorter than he'd ever worn it, not to mention the oddity of the severed arm. And what more he looked…OLD! Well not old as in an old man, but definitely _older_ than his 18 years. _What a bizarre dream! _Transfixed by his appearance, he had been tracing the lines of his scars when he heard the shower stop in the next room. _Kami help me, she's coming out! _Closing the door, he stood conspicuously, his heart beating furiously again. Like a cliché of an angel she emerged from the cloud of steam wrapped in a flimsy white towel, tossing her short hair back from her face with a flick of her finger. _Sweet Dende! _Hips swaying she walked right up to him. He could have sworn that the whole world could hear his furious heartbeat.

"Kami Gohan, you're as white as a sheet, what's gotten into you today?" she said, slightly frowning as she shoved him aside and began to toss and pick out a few items from the wardrobe on to the bed.

"Well…" she glared at him, in an all too familiar way. And for the first time since this dream started he noticed the subtle differences in her appearance as well. Her features seemed sharper, more mature somehow, and her…err…breasts a lot fuller. Her legs were a lot more toned and he frowned when he noticed a huge burn mark on her left calf. His eyes practically sprang out of their sockets when she suddenly without warning dropped the towel, leaving all of her glistening nakedness before his eyes and moved to sit on the bed. She began applying some sort of cream. Frozen like a statue, he flushed bright red as his raging teenage hormones reacted in the most obvious, and not to mention visible way down there.

"Not gonna happen hon" she said playfully, when she noticed his bulging problem. Having finished with the creamy looking stuff, she began to dress into the clothes she had tossed on to the bed.

"Hurry up and get ready already, I'm already running late." she said, zipping up and buttoning her dark green cargo pants.

He was still staring. Eyes huge, mouth unabashedly drooling, nose lightly bleeding, face highly crimson and hand ready to catch his frantic heart should it jump right out of his chest. Videl rolled her eyes, she hadn't seem him look this goofy in over two years, that very first time he had made love to her. Instead of putting on her sneaker like she was planning to, she grew infuriatingly fed up with his immobility and threw it at him, and even in his zonked out state, his reflexes were still quick enough to avoid the hit…the shoe crashed through the window and disappeared. Vein throbbing, she lifted her arms in exasperation.

"Now look what you've done you big oaf!" she screamed and marched towards the open window and peered down.

"Well, are you gonna stare at me all morning, or jump down there and get my blasted shoe?" Her angry yell, brought him out of his leering stupor.

Hurriedly he made his way to the window, glad to have something to do, he needed a distraction so he could collect his wits, this dream had him acting like a bigger fool than in real life. Peering next to her he gasped at the horrific sight that greeted him. As far as his eyes could see, the city, or more accurately what appeared to have once upon a time been a city was just a pile of smouldering rubble.

"Well hurry it up already, I don't want to be late when those crooks arrive, boy are they going to be surprised" she said expectantly, pumping her fist into her palm.

Forgetting that he had written off every single strange thing that had happened to him this morning as some kind of dream, Gohan allowed the anger at whoever was responsible for this atrocity to take root deep in his heart. Eyes flickering, he turned to Videl startling her with his suddenly hardened expression. He watched her go from smug to sad in less than a second. Turning away from him she whispered in a very uncharacteristic voice "…you promised…" she said weakly "…you promised me Gohan…" she said in a slightly higher tone and before he could ask what he had promised, she had whirled around suddenly and in a flash he was on the receiving end of her fury. Small fists were pummelling into his chest, they barely tickled him of course, but he was more than taken aback by the fierce crying accompanying them. He didn't know what to do. This was Videl Satan, tom-boy, crime fighter, she busted jaws and broke balls. She didn't cry, she had never ever cried before in any of his dreams. He didn't know what to do with this. So dumbly he stood and let the assault continue. He wanted to snake his one arm around her, but he was terrified of doing something that may be deemed as inappropriate. Logic told him that in this _dream_ they were supposed to be a couple, she had walked around naked in front of him, referred to him with more than one endearment, all the evidence suggested that it would be ok to hold and comfort her. It was his dream right? Throwing caution to the wind, he snaked his one arm around her and started rubbing her in a comforting gesture. After a few minutes she stopped hitting him and peered up at him with those big blue pleading eyes.

"Please don't go after them…not today…you promised me a month, you promised there would be no fighting…please Gohan…just one more week, you're still not strong enough…if you go after them again, they may not be so generous as to spare you this time…please…please…" she looked so vulnerable, he'd do anything, say anything to reassure her, even though he couldn't make any sense of what was going on. Besides, what was the point of wasting his dream chasing after some bad guys, any minute now, Goten would pounce on him and just like that he'd wake up and Videl would evaporate. She was still pleading with her eyes, it felt so damn good to be holding her in his one arm. He was aching like he'd never ached before to have her closer, much, much closer. "I promise" he heard himself say, and for the first time as he tightened his embrace around her, he realised just how gruff his voice was in this older deformed body. But having her sighing into him so contently, so snugly, he'd happily embrace this armless life of destruction.

* * *

Mirai Gohan opened his eyes abruptly as he felt something hard tackle him around the waist. His pupils widened to the size of saucers when he saw his father, in a pint sized body staring at him, his eyes wide and innocent. He wasn't prepared for the whirl of emotion to overtook him. He had known of course that he was bound to be reunited with his father in otherworld, but actually seeing him, actually being in his presence again was beyond words. Tears welling in his eyes, he flung his arms at his pint sized father and wept.

"Dad…" he sobbed into his neck. It was such a relief, such a relief not to have to worry anymore. He had given it everything he had, in the end, he had failed. But he was in heaven now, his father was here, he felt immensely relieved.

"What's wrong Gohan?" a tiny squeak of a voice asked hesitantly. He pulled away from the bone crunching hug and peered at the worried face staring back at him.

"Nothing's wrong dad, I'm just so glad to see you" he choked, wiping at the tears spilling down his face. Goten turned his head and looked behind him, he didn't see his father there, there was no one there.

"What are you talking about big brother, I don't see dad?" he said, still looking around curiously in the room.

Big Brother? Did his father just call him big brother? And why on earth had he shrunk? What was going on here? It was then that he took the time to notice the little things. Wasn't he supposed to have appeared before King Yemma for judgement? Wasn't there supposed to be a line or something? Looking around the room, he frowned, this didn't look like otherworld, not that he knew what other world looked like but…this looked exactly like his old room, before the Androids had destroyed his home! Granted, there was an extra bed in there, a few other minor differences, but this was his old room! He was sure of it! The face that could only belong to his father was looking at his strangely.

"Dad's what's going on? Why does it look like I'm back home?" he asked hesitantly. The small figure of his father widened his eyes incredulously at him and promptly disappeared out the door screaming

"MOM! GOHAN'S SICK!" before he could shake his head at his father's bizarre behaviour, he heard some heavy stomping, the door burst open and the figure of his mother came rushing into the room. _Mom_ he thought, and choked back a sob. She looked so young, so well, so….Eep! He halted his trail of thought when Chichi shoved a thermometer into his mouth. Her features loomed worriedly over him and he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her with both arms, crushed her to his body and began to sob _again. _When the androids had attacked his home, he hadn't been there, it had only been his mom and grandpa. He had arrived too late, stepping over the threshold he was greeted by his mother's scattered boy parts making a trail to his grandfathers large horribly twisted form, splayed across the kitchen floor. He had seen a lot of horror in his life, but that day, those images had made him physically sick. But here she was, whole, beautiful, angelic, smelling like fresh flowers and cinnamon holding him like she had done many, many times before.

"Hush my baby" she soothed, "It's alright Gohan, mommy's here, mommy'l always be here" she comforted her sobbing son.

"Mom…I-I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't strong enough" he wept as Chichi continued to hold him. From the corner of the room a small snivelling sound could be heard. Goten couldn't take seeing his big brother crying like this! It was breaking his heart, he tried to be strong but ultimately he couldn't hold back his own quiet sobs. Hearing her youngest, Chichi pulled away from Gohan slightly and cupped his face in her hands.

"Was it another nightmare, was it Cell?" she asked earnestly.

Cell? What the hell was a cell? Gohan wondered. He shook his head no and watched as her mother frowned.

"Is it those mean kids in school, because if it is…" she clenched her fists "…I'll march right over there and teach them to mess with my precious baby" she threatened. School? What on earth was his mother talking about? He was a grown man, why would he go to school, in fact he had never gone to school even when he was a kid? What school?

"Is big brother gonna be ok mom?" that tiny voice asked in between sniffles.

"He'll be just fine sweetie, why don't you go ahead and have breakfast, mommy and big brother will join you shortly ok?" At the sound of breakfast, the little tyke perked up and disappeared once again. What was up with dad and this big brother nonsense? He turned to his mother in the hopes that she would offer him some kind of explanation as to why his dad was acting so strangely. But all she said was.

"Do you want to stay home today Gohan, you don't have to go to school today, is it that pestering Videl again? Did she say something to upset you?" at the mention of Videl, his heart made a thousand beats in one. V-Videl? His Videl? Was she here too, wait, if she was, then didnt that mean that she was...dead. No, he had just died, it couldnt possibly be that this is otherworld, not if Videl was also here. Something else must be going on. He wasn't sure what was going on, clearly this was not otherworld. His father had shrunk, he was back in his old room. Something was off and he meant to find out what it was. Maybe it was some kind of weird out of body experience type thing. Maybe he was being shown what his life could have been like by some kind of other worldly creature, but no one had appeared to give him the tour. No one had come to tell him the rules, he just found himself back in his old life, his mother well. His father acting strange, thinking he was his brother or something, and apparently he was attending some kind of school. If he was to pass this test, this out of body experience, he would have to be careful and play by the rules. He didn't want to anger which ever deity it was that was running this show. He would just have to go with the flow and try not to draw too much attention to himself. Starting with trying not to freak out his mother.

"I'll be fine mom, I'll just take a shower and go to school" he heard himself say. His voice sounded off as well, it reminded him of when he was still a little boy, or a teenager or something. Shrugging it off, he offered his mom a dazzling smile, which she returned. Unable to resist though, he pulled her into another crushing hug. It had been years since she was mutilated, years since he'd heard her voice, years since he'd been able to hug her and tell her how much he loved her. Whatever world this was, he wouldn't be making the same mistakes twice.

"I love you mom" he whispered against her head.

A few minutes later he stood transfixed before the mirror in the bathroom. His face was…flawless. Not one scar remained. His chest was also blemish free, as it he thirteen years of hell that he had barely survived had never happened at all. If he hadn't been so super excited to have his arm back, he would have laughed at the young face staring back at him. No wonder he had school, he was just a kid! Did he really look this young once? It wasn't just the youthfulness of the face. Those eyes, they looked so…innocent…happy…foreign. He couldn't reconcile this imagine with the Son Gohan he knew himself to be. He was in good shape though, he marvelled, even though he was less…bulky…yeah, he didn't have as much body mass. His hair was slightly longer than he had it just now when he died, but overall, it would do. Back in his room he grimaced when he saw the clothes that were laid out for him. Yuck! Was this his uniform? He thought of blasting the damn thing, but remembered that this was most probably some kind of test. Sighing, he put it on, together with the bizarre looking watch. It was huge, it looked like something a ten year old would wear. Oh well, he couldn't do anything about it right then.

Taking his place on the breakfast table, he tried very hard to resist the emotions that were welling inside him. His mother, his father/brother whatever and more delicious food than he had seen in a long time. He started with the cinnamon rolls.

"Aren't you going to transform into a super hero now?" the little guy whom his mother kept referring to as 'Goten' throughout breakfast asked excitedly.

A superhero? Did he mean a super saiyan?

"C'mon big brother…" he started hopping up and down excitedly "…do superhero, do superhero…" he demanded. Right, Gohan thought, he must mean Super Saiyan, what other transformation could there possibly be? As the golden aura surrounded him, Goten shrieked.

"Stop, stop, stop…not the monster, not the monster, mom will kill you…I want Saiyaman, I want the superhero!" he said in a bit of a panic. Monster? What monster? He had just transformed into the legendary super saiyan, why would Goten call it 'the monster'? He was officially out of ideas. He powered back into his normal form. This test was going to be harder than he thought. Losing patience with his brothers antics, Goten took matters into his own hands and pressed on his brother's watch. Gohan was about to ask what he was doing when he noticed that his clothes had changed and that something was atop his head. Errmmmmmmm. So that's what this stupid watch does.

"Alright! Alright! Saiyaman's the coolest, Saiyaman's the greatest, Saiyaman's the…" the little guy was literally running circles around him in euphoric glee, but noticing that 'Saiyaman' was just standing there, not doing his superhero moves at all, Goten stopped cheering and pouted at his brother.

"Why aren't you doing your super cool moves Gohan?" His face plummeted. Super…Cool…Super…Hero…Moves?…What on earth were they?

"Err…so what does this Saiyaman do exactly?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Goten fell over.

"What d'ya mean Gohan, he fights crime of course!" he said

"What about school? Aren't I supposed to go to school?" he asked, utterly confused. He thought he was going to school, to see…_her_…Videl…the love of his life, the one he let get away, if indeed it was the same Videl, he had tried to sense her but he hadn't been able to pick her up. He had been able to sense some other rather big powers though, he would have to check that out. It couldnt have been the Androids, they didnt have an Ki.

"You're strange Gohan" Goten shook his head in disbelief.

"You go to school, as Gohan, wait until the bad guys come out or something, then…then…" his eyes lit up excitedly "…you run up to the roof, transform into The Great Saiyaman, whoop the bad guys and then go back to school quickly before that nosy girl can catch up to you?" Whoa! He thought. I really am a super hero. Weird. Wait, what nosy girl?

"The nosy girl? Which one?" asked Gohan, with Goten rolling his eyes at him.

"You know, the girl that you're always running from, the one who wants to unmask you!" Goten yelled in exaspiration.

_I run from some random girl?_ _How bizarre_!, thought Mirai Gohan, as he moved on to say "Err…Ok, I guess I should go then, um…see ya later?" he didn't really know if there was something else he was forgetting to do. But he reasoned that he'd figure it out as he went along. Right now he was anxious to get to this Orange Star High place. He figured it must be in Orange City, he still remembered where that was, though it had been a long time since it was destroyed.

At unimaginable speeds Saiyaman aka Mirai Gohan took off to masquerade as his younger self in high school. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	2. This can't be real, can it?

**AN:**

So…um…it's been a while. I suppose some people may want to re-read chapter 1 to refresh on the details, I certainly had to!

**NB:** If you happen to stumble on to this as a reader of 'When a demon calls' please give me a few more days, that update is coming up.

**Premise:** Timeline wise, remember that this story takes place the morning after episode 188: Rescue Videl. Everything is one hundred percent canon up till then.

**Disclaimer:** I am now the proud owner of an omnitrix, sadly not a dragonball, damn it!

**Chapter 2:** This can't be real, can it?

It was crazy how difficult doing the day to day tasks with just one arm was. Taking off his boxers had been easy enough, turning on the nozzle for the shower, pouring on shampoo to his head, lathering it in, and rinsing it out, that had all been pretty easy. Soaping himself down with one arm had been doable but, weird, the same with drying himself off with a towel. It had felt awkward. Brushing his teeth was okay, but wrapping the towel around his waist on his way out was…um…challenging.

More than once he had thought of just exiting the bathroom without it, but then he remembered _her_, Videl. Patiently, or by now, impatiently waiting for him to come out. There was just no way in hell he was willing to walk out there in the nude!

When he did finally emerge, it was to a displeased looking Videl, impatiently tapping her foot, and wearing that characteristic scowl on her face.

"Took you long enough" she muttered, tossing some clothes in his direction. He caught them with his one arm and sheepishly returned to the bathroom to dress in private.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Gohan!" she shouted after him, completely perplexed by his outright bizarre behavior!

In the bathroom, Gohan blushed from her declaration as he continued to fumble with his clothes. 'Gah, this one arm nonsense is getting tiresome' he sulked as he continued to struggle with his sash. A long while later, he was finally dressed, 'phew' he sighed in relief.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he marveled at how like his father he was. Not like Goten or anything, his brother was just a double, but, looking at himself in the mirror now, there was something about wearing the orange gi, about his scars and the fierce look in his eyes that just reminded him of his father.

"You're worse than a girl Gohan, I can't believe how long it took you to get ready!" Videl complained "…you know I prefer to fly myself, but…" she glanced at her watch "…I'm already late, so I guess you should transform and fly me there quickly" she said

"F-f-f…fly…wha…transform? What do you mean by that Videl?" he asked nervously, just how many of his secrets did she know in this dream?

"Well…certainly not into a giant ape, so I guess into a super-saiyan, why? Are there other transformations of your kind that I should know about?" she asked him

_Holy crap, holy crap, she knows, she knows and she's still…um…here!_

"Just those two!" he squeaked, which earned him a curious look from Videl

"Would you cut that out" she said irritably

"What?" he asked, confused

"That VOICE" she yelled

"What voice?" he asked her, genuinely confused

"That high pitched thing you've been doing with your voice since this morning, what in the name of Kami is wrong with you?" she stared at him

"Nothing, nothing" he said, clearing his throat, trying to lower his voice as much as possible, to his ears it just sounded even more strange

"Whatever, Gohan, let's just go, okay?" she said, walking towards the window

Gohan stopped himself from asking why she was headed towards the window and not the door, when she suddenly stepped over the ledge and launched herself into the air. He was filled with a point two second panic until he saw her hovering comfortably in the air.

'HOLY!'

His jaw hit the floor. _She wasn't kidding about the flying thing!_

"Well?" she glared, waiting for him

"Videl…you're…I mean you can…" he pointed stupidly _she can fly, she can fly, god damn she's actually flying_

"MOVE IT!" she yelled at him, when all he did was stare with his jaw practically on the floor

Gohan picked up his jaw and joined her.

"Did I grow cooties over night or something?" she asked, exasperated when all he did was hover beside her.

"Wha…what do you mean V-videl?" he stammered

"I need you to fly me Gohan, as quickly as possible, time is running out. You know I'm not even half as fast as you. Now get on with it!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Gohan blushed at the contact

"On second thought…maybe you should transform first though" she said, letting him go, creating some distance between them "…I don't feel like being blown away by the transformation right now" she told him

"Err…right…good idea…" he said, closing his eyes, reaching for his energy and…transforming.

_Holy Crap! I haven't even powered up to the max in this and I feel great! _He thought, the power he hadn't felt for a long time exciting him.

He had been slacking in his training in the seven years since Cell. The other day, on his first day of school, he had transformed into the gold fighter and the power was just…mediocre at best…how did he…when did he…if he was this powerful in the first level, how much more powerful would he be if he released the second? For a second there, he was tempted to test that theory…but…

_She_ was suddenly on him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I'm such a sucker for you in this form…hey blondie?" she murmured into his ear, pinching his bum playfully before making herself very comfortable in his arms.

_Oh God, oh god,_ he swallowed, trying very unsuccessfully to quell his frantic heart

"W-where are we going?" he asked

"Err…only to the same place I go to every morning?" she was beginning to get irritated with him again

"S-school?" was the first thing that came to mind, he couldn't think of anything else, though it was doubtful, given the maturity of their features; they were probably way, way too old for high-school.

"School. Right. Funny one blondie" she said sarcastically "…enough fooling around, we have less than ten to get to Litchi Waters before I miss my opportunity to pound some low life's into the ground. And you know how cranky I'll be if that happens…" she spoke directly into his chest, small bouts of hot air tantalizing him.

"Litchi Waters, right, ok" he said, relieved that he knew were to go, even though he was surprised by her choice of destination. There was nothing out there, just a big man made dam.

The flight itself was short and uncomfortable, partly because he kept wondering when he was going to wake up from this bizarre dream, but mainly because he had never had a girl this up-close and personal before. It was…distracting.

Why hadn't Goten jumped on his chest to wake him yet?

If he had actually been paying attention, he might have noticed the abysmal state of the few towns and cities that they had flown over, but he was flying incredibly fast, faster than he could have ever managed to fly whilst awake.

Touching down, he was momentarily relieved to have her disentangle herself from him. He looked around but couldn't really see anyone, though he could sense a whole lot of ki's congregated together. He was surprised to find the dam completely dry, with hundreds of cracks, holes and other signs of ruin.

'Why is everyone hiding?' He tensed up, ready to jump in, should this be some kind of ambush for Videl.

"You're late" a deep voice reverberated from beneath the tunnels of the dam.

"I'm here now" Videl said, not apologetic at all, as she walked in the direction of the voice, Gohan following behind.

"Everyone's in position, the party is just about to start" the voice informed her, a bit of excitement in the tone.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Videl said, pumping her fist into her hand.

_Party, what party? Videl said she was getting ready to pound some low life's into the ground._

He didn't say anything though, he just stood there awkwardly, wondering why this person didn't show himself, and why all the people he could sense were hiding. But Videl seemed to be at ease, so he didn't press her for any explanations, lest she get annoyed with him again for not knowing things that he was supposedly already familiar with.

Taking him by surprise, she stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye hon, I'll see you tonight" she said, running off, only to disappear behind the tunnels.

Gohan stood dumbly, touching the spot on his cheek that she had kissed.

_Hon…mnn.. I could really get used to hearing that, but…tonight…um…am I supposed to pick her up or something?_

He didn't know what to do with himself now, but he was really hungry. He could really use a delicious home cooked breakfast. Perhaps he'd wake up on his way home when his mom's cooking from downstairs began to waft its way to his room.

Yeah, that's what he'd do, he'd fly home and get some food.

It didn't take him long to get to Mt Paouzu with his incredible speed, the power he felt in this one armed body was exhilarating. He decided then and there that he'd start training again, as soon as he woke up. He just had to, had to have this kind of power.

Touching down in front of his house, all his muscles tensed at the sight that greeted him.

'What the hell?' He thought apprehensively as he raced through the hole that was in place of a door.

"MOM! GOTEN!" he called out frantically, when nothing but rubble and dust greeted him past the threshold.

"MOM! GOTEN!" he shouted again and again, his heart racing when he couldn't pick up any kis what so ever.

He went through all the rooms in the house…nothing.

The walls were falling, the roof was missing, there were cobwebs and dust everywhere, it was a mess! It looked like no one had lived here in at least a year or so. Not that anyone could have lived there, it wasn't a house anymore, it was just…remains.

The bile began to rise to his throat.

_Ok Gohan, just relax, this is just a dream, just a dream remember, just…just take it easy, just think…think…think…where would they go? Where could they…Grandpa's maybe or Bulma's?_ he reasoned, trying not to let the rising panic overwhelm him.

Calmly he closed his eyes, he let everything else go and reached out with his senses. _Come on mom, where are you…where are you…_he scanned the planet.

He didn't pick her up, not at all, it was…worrying.

_Come on Goten…you should be easy…you should stand out like a beacon…where are you squirt?_

But there was no trace of Goten either.

A little less calmly he began to scan for any other familiar ki's.

'Gotcha' he thought happily, when he picked up Trunks, and Bulma…and…whoa Videl, her ki was…huge…how did he not realize that before…and okay, that was definitely Master Roshi…and…let's see…that was it.

That can't be it!

It just can't be!

His heart lodged in his throat, practically suffocating him, he launched himself into the air in the direction of Trunk's ki.

Bulma hit the brakes hard, when the figure of Gohan suddenly appeared right in front of her car. Still, her little hover car crashed into him, acquiring a huge dent for its trouble, while she and Trunks were saved from going through the window by the seat belts strapped across their chests.

"What the hell Gohan!" she shouted through the window once she had composed herself.

Gohan was really, really just about ready to lose it now. He may have been distracted on his way over to West City from Mt Paouzu, but without Videl in his arms, it had been impossible to miss the absolute devastation that was absolutely…everything!

The closer he got to Trunk's ki, the more afraid he was of what he'd find. Sweat had begun to form on his brow from sheer apprehension, it was like he went to sleep and woke up to find the world…raped, mutilated…completely distorted.

And now, as he pulled the front of Bulma's car away from his body, where it had harmlessly struck him, he couldn't help but gasp at the faces staring at him.

It was Trunks and Bulma alright, only…Bulma was old…very old…her hair long and unruly…and Trunks…Trunks was just too OLD as well, not the eight year old that he was familiar with, it was as if he was in the early stages of his teens.

"Have you gone completely insane? You could have killed us!" Bulma continued to yell at him.

"Is everything okay Master Gohan?" Trunks asked in a voice Gohan hardly recognized, as he exited the car and came to hover close to him.

"My mom…Goten…I can't find them, do you know where they are Trunks?" he choked, starting to feel just a bit on the woozy side

Trunks and Bulma shared a look, their eyes widening just slightly.

"Please don't tell me that those Androids went as far as digging up your mom's body" Bulma said, alarmed.

"B-b…b-body?" Gohan stammered, his voice coming out as nothing but a cracked whisper.

"Who's Goten?" Trunks asked his mom, startled that Gohan was looking for his mom, but confused about the name 'Goten', he had never heard it before.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'S GOTEN, TRUNKS?" Gohan reached his breaking point, grabbing Trunks with his one arm and shaking him senseless.

"YOUR BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER, he's…I can't sense him, I…Bulma, what's happened, what's happened?" his aggression suddenly losing steam to give into despair as he stared at the face of this very different Bulma, hoping that she would say something that would make this nightmare make some sense, any kind of sense.

"Oh Gohan" Bulma whispered, it was obvious that the stress of the last thirteen years had finally cracked something inside him. The poor soul must really be losing it, how else could she explain his obvious distress whilst talking about this make belief brother.

"Trunks, get him into the car will you" she instructed her son "…I think we should go home and…have a talk over some breakfast, okay…Gohan?" she treaded carefully.

"Come on Master…" Trunks ushered him into the tiny space in the back of the car.

Gohan sat at the back of the little hover car uncomfortably, nothing made any sense, nothing at all. From the moment he had woken up to that strange colour in the ceiling…nothing had made any damn sense.

"I can't sense them, I can't sense anyone Bulma…Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, Dende, Tien, Chaoutzu, Grandpa, mom, Goten…I don't understand Bulma, I can't…I can't sense them…" he trailed off, looking pleadingly into Bulma's blue eyes.

"Oh honey" Bulma said, cupping his face affectionately "…I think New Namek is a bit too far for you to sense your old friend Dende, but…Gohan…honey…you know it's impossible to sense the others, it's been a long time since the Androids…you know…murdered them" she said softly.

And Gohan's world started spinning.

_Androids…killed them…bodies…rubble as far as the eye could see…it just…it just couldn't be! It was like something from…Androids, the only time the Androids had ever been a problem was…was…from…Oh God, it couldn't be…from Trunk's timeline…the future that he came back to undo!_

_It was impossible!_

Luckily he was already sitting down, so when he passed out, his head just hit the headrest of the back of the car.

_Elsewhere, in another time..._

He thought he had this in the bag, but...clearly he was mistaken. He had flown at top speed from his house in the direction of what he remembered to have been Orange City, but upon arriving in the surprisingly thriving metropolis, he had noticed dejectedly that he was lost, all the signs read 'Satan City', he had definitely flown to the wrong place.

Mnn, perhaps he should have asked his parents for directions before taking off. Tired of going round and round in circles, he descended to the ground.

"Excuse me Sir, I seem to be lost, could you point me in the direction of Orange City" he tapped the man with the briefcase

The man looked up and let his mouth hang open, the cigarette he had been puffing on falling from his mouth to the floor.

"It's you..." He pointed stupidly

Mirai Gohan could hardly believe his luck, this man seemed to actually recognise him!

Forgetting that he was in his Saiyaman costume, Mirai Gohan pointed to himself hopefully. Did this man know him? Is that why he was so spooked to see him alive, when he should rightfully be dead? When he had still been alive, the remaining population knew him as the orange fighter, because of his father's gi's.

"You know about me?" He asked hopefully, maybe he had finally met someone who knew the rules of this out of body experience. This could very well be his spiritual guide or something, someone to enlighten him on why he had not crossed over to otherworld, or at the very least appeared for judgement before King Yemma.

"Of course sir, everyone knows about The Great Saiyaman" the man said, straightening his posture to try to look impressive and respectable in the presence of the super-hero.

'The great who?' He wondered, only to remember the name from his pint sized fathers declarations that morning. _Crap, I'd almost forgotten about this super-hero, i'm supposed to be._

Feeling stupid, he smacked his forehead with his hand...only, it wasn't his forehead, it was the saiyaman helmet he had forgotten all about. Unfortunately for him, the helmet was not nearly as hard as his saiyan forehead. It cracked under the force, bits and pieces of the metal chipping off.

"Crap" he swore

The man with the briefcase stepped away from him. The rumours about his inhuman strength were true!

"It was very nice to meet you Mr Great Saiyaman sir, I-ll just be on my way to work now" he said, taking a few more steps back, all the while bowing respectfully, albeit nervously before the hero.

"Wait" Mirai Gohan stopped him "...Orange city?" He asked hopefully

"But sir, this _is_ Orange City, it was renamed seven years ago to commemorate the man who defeated Cell" the man told him nervously

'Cell' he thought, his mother had mentioned a Cell earlier at the house...mnn he wondered if he was some kind of gang or army like the one his father defeated as a child.

He wanted to ask the man more questions, but clearly he must have been late for work or something cause he seemed to be in a real hurry to leave.

With no more information to be gained, he levitated into the air and circled around the city some more.

He couldn't believe how...together it was. Buildings were still standing, people walking about their business peacefully on beautiful sidewalks. It was like being on another planet. He knew he had to stop blaming himself for the fall of the world, he had done his best to fight the androids but...he was no Son Goku, clearly...the weight of his failure kept rising to the surface, especially if this world was being shown to him just to rub that failure in his face.

'That's right Gohan, if you hadn't been such a weak, pathetic pansy, this...this is the world you could have lived in, not that shadow of a world that you died in' he couldn't help but berate himself.

It was then that he first smelled it.

Smoke

He knew that smell even better than Videl's soft fragrance. The world had been filled with it...ever since that day, that terrible day that had taken the lives of the planet's protectors...Piccolo, Krilin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaoutzu...and yes, even the delusional so called Saiyan Prince, the world had become one giant smouldering playground.

If there was one thing that his saiyan nose could pick up easily, it was the lingering smell of smoke in the air.

Immediately, he followed it.

It didn't take him long to make out the smouldering dark skies in the distance.

His first emotion was anger at the distant sight. Anger at the audacity of the androids, for who else could set something alight. How dare they show up and ruin his out of body experience? Especially after spending the last 14 years ruining his life!

His second emotion was fear, fear of what it would mean for his chances of crossing over to otherworld if he was killed in this particular realm.

Still, he could hear the screams of innocent people, there was no choice...

With as much speed as he could master, he launched himself to the scene.

Two individuals were perched like snipers along the roof of a building, carefully aiming their rocket-like weapons down the steep, shimmering glass finish.

Their target - a building directly opposite them, and from the looks of things, they had already completed their task. The building was crumbling, engulfed in giant sized flames and smoke.

Mirai Gohan clenched his fists.

'Those damn androids' he thought angrily, ready to charge them. He had been strong enough to take them on, one on one, but as usual, they were doing their dirty deeds as a team. He had been no match for them outnumbered, it had been the only reason they had maintained victory over him in the last years.

The only confusing part was the combat gear, the masks, and the weapons. Why did they even bother disguising themselves? And since when did they need weapons?

Advancing on them, he suddenly halted mid-flight and gasped!

_These two aren't androids, they're people!_

They were human beings, hiding behind those masks, unloading their weapons on that building, it was people, and he knew it was so because he could sense their pitiful ki's.

His anger intensified.

Did they have no respect for life? For the little bit of order the world had left? Didn't they realize that humanity had to stand together against the threat of those monsters?

He hated low life's even more than the androids, at least the tin cans had an excuse, it was in their programming! Well, he may not have been able to dispose of the androids, but these people, whomever they were, were definitely gonna get the hard side of his fists.

He didn't know much about weapons, but those rocket-like contraptions looked really dangerous, no wonder the building was consumed by giant flames.

Stretching out his senses, to assess the situation in the building, his anger began to skyrocket.

There were people trapped in there! Not only could he sense their diminishing life forces, but...he could hear their agonising screams.

In the distance he could hear sirens; it was such a surreal sound. In his world, the real world, emergency services of all kinds had been wiped out. Police, Military, Fire Department, Ambulances...there wasn't much left.

He really, really wanted to lower himself on to the roof and pummel those two thugs from where they were perched doing their dirty deed, but the lives in that building were more pertinent.

He swooped in, grateful for the helmet covering his face against the smoke. As quickly as he could, he leapt from one floor to the next, lifting off collapsing pillars, ceilings and other debris; grabbing people, tucking them like chickens under his arm, even as the smoke and flames intensified.

When his arms were full, he leapt out the window and deposited the victims as far away from the collapsing building as possible, grateful that the emergency services were already on the scene.

His chest heaving from the smoke inhalation, he launched himself into the air and headed back into the building. He was using his senses locate the people, it was getting increasingly difficult since some of them were passing out. But after a few trips, he was finally satisfied that he got them all.

"Alright, Saiyaman!" He barely heard the cheers from the crowd he had yet to notice.

Heaving and coughing, his chest burning and tight from all the smoke, he crumpled to the ground panting. One medic rushed to his side, offering him a breathing mask. He took it gratefully, placing it over his mouth, as he began to breathe in and out.

"Saiyaman, are there any more people in the building?" The chief asked him

Mirai Gohan didn't really know who the man was, but he figured he must have been some kind of authority in this world.

"Got'em all" was his response, before placing the mask over his mouth again. The oxygen was doing wonders for the burning in his chest.

"Are you sure?" The chief asked, the building was in bad shape now. How Saiyaman managed to do what he'd done...

"Positive, don't send anyone in there, it's a death trap" Saiyaman told him before taking another deep breath.

"You saved a lot of lives today, son, thank you" the man said, giving him a pat on the back before he walked away to converse with a group of men in uniform.

'Wish I could say the same for my own world' he thought bleakly. He had a fleeting though that he might just be allowed to cross over now, since he had saved all those lives and all, maybe this little glimpse was some kind of test...yeah...maybe...

"It's Videl!" Someone suddenly cheered, interrupting his flawed logic.

His heart suddenly made a leap from the depths of self-pity to instant hope. Could it be? Could it be the Videl? His Videl? He wondered frantically, his heart flooding with a whole mixture of emotions. Things had ended badly between them, Videl begging him not to go and fight the androids, him refusing her pleas...if only he could...

He scrambled to his feet, abandoning the breathing device as well as any thought of 'crossing over'.

'Holy shit!' He thought, taking in the scene around him. Where did all these people come from?

The scene was packed. There were fire-fighters, police, medics, spectators, media...he hadn't seen anything like this in...years. He couldn't help but be impressed.

And everyone had their necks cranked upwards, up to the sky, cheering and pointing at the descending copter.

And finally, he was able to confirm it, it was low, very low, especially compared to how he remembered it, though it was still surprisingly the highest in the vicinity, but there was no question - it was Videl's ki.

Suddenly he bit down on his bottom lip. _Oh my love_

He was about to trip over himself from the nerves that suddenly ran sacked him, when he heard it.

It was going at rocket speed, creating a slight breeze as it swished in the air dangerously towards Videl's copter.

'Fuck' he had forgotten about those two on the roof!

Too slowly he felt, he shot out like a bullet from where he had stood gawking at the crowd that was gawking at Videl and appeared right in front of her.

Stepping out of her copter, Videl was about to rush to the chief to get an update on the disaster when the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, she saw it hurtling towards her, it looked dangerously like a missile, even though she always pegged them as much larger, but still...missile or not, whatever it was, it was coming towards her, and all she could do was close her eyes and send a prayer to the universe that her father might know how she regretted their fight that morning.

There was a huge explosion that sent her flying, but the painful collision she made with the hard ground confirmed that nope, she hadn't been blown to tiny little smithereens. She patted herself from top to toe frantically... 'phew...what a relief', she thought, 'I'm still whole'.

'What the hell happened?' She wondered, as she climbed painfully to her feet, still a bit frazzled by the fact that she was alive.

Mirai Gohan had phased in, in-front of her, just in time for the missile to connect with his hard chest and explode. The shock waves from the explosion sending him, Videl, her copter, a lot of the police vans and media equipment flying.

His costume smoking, Mirai Gohan got back to his feet thoroughly pissed.

Pissed that this body was so weak. How could it be so weak? It was whole, it wasn't missing an arm. How could it be so weak so as to get so much damage from that meagre explosion?

But more than the seemingly pitiful state of his body, he was pissed that those thugs had tried to blow up Videl.

'VIDEL!' he thought frantically, thankfully he spotted her a small distance away, patting herself down. A few bruises and cuts, but he knew his girl, she was as tough as nails, she'd be just fine.

'Pig-tails' he marvelled, taking in her youthful appearance for the first time. He had never seen her look so...young, so...but he didn't have time to ogle her, he had business to take care of first.

Ignoring his discomfort, he rose like a phoenix and torpedo'd to the roof.

The duo was just packing up their gear. Their assignment had been simple, terminate Videl and make it look like an accident. After humiliating the boss of the red shark gang yesterday, he had made some unsavoury calls whilst in custody, he wanted his revenge. They had been counting on her charging into the scene, racing into the building and rescuing those left behind. They were going to wait until she was inside before firing the final shot.

The one that would take out the building completely, Videl included.

Instead, _he_ had appeared, the great saiyaman, taking charge, foiling their carefully laid plans before Videl had even arrived. Since his appearance in Satan City, he always made an appearance _after _Videl.

His premature arrival had ruined everything.

As a last minute resort, they had fired directly at her...that would hardly convince as an accident, but at least they would have completed their task.

They were gathering their supplies now, about to make a run for it. They were confident of their escape, confident that by the time anyone figured out the trajectory, they would be long gone.

They were wrong.

Mirai Gohan, with his Saiyaman costume still smouldering, grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and slammed their heads against each other angrily.

He hated it when people took life for granted.

As they fell apart from each other, clutching their bruising foreheads, Mirai Gohan grabbed their wrists and twisted painfully.

"Ahhh!" They screamed simultaneously in agony

He didn't let up until something snapped on all four wrists. The masked thugs could only cry out in pain, staring disbelievingly at their dangling hands, they were broken, twisted and hanging awkwardly. The only reason they hadn't fallen clean off was the skin encasing them.

"Let's see you fire another weapon with those hands now..." He said dangerously, crouching down to their level, where they lay trembling and crying from the pain.

"Y-you...y-you can't do this to us, we have rights" one thug snivelled

Mirai Gohan just laughed, albeit humourlessly. It had taken him a long time to toughen up. Torturing people was against his upbringing, but...after year upon year of nothing but blood shed and horror, he wasn't the same little boy his pure hearted father had groomed him to be...in a way he had also become some kind of monster in his own eyes.

"You took a shot at my girl, trust me, you're still in for a world of pain" he whispered, grabbing each thug by the ear, pulling their faces close to his own.

"Now...I'm only going to ask you once" he said, tightening his grip on each ear, eliciting more muffled screaming from each of them "...keep in mind though, if I don't like your answer, I'll just start by pulling out your teeth one at a time, and if they happen to run out, I'll just rip out your tongue" he said, the last time he had utilized the method was to get information on a slave trader that was stealing little girls from their villages and selling them as sex slaves. It had been a long time...a crazy time...but...he always looked back on it somewhat fondly, after all...that is how he had met the love of his life...

The thugs whimpered in fear. Saiyaman was supposed to be a nice guy, a fumbling idiot!

"You two are mercenaries right?" He asked them.

Their hands throbbing something ghastly, the duo nodded their heads vigorously in affirmation.

"Who's paying you to take out this building, the competition?" He asked, wondering if this was the work of some kind of business rivalry, Bulma had told stories of days past, before the world had fallen to the Androids, when her father had been placed under attack by unscupulous competing organizations.

The thugs just shook their heads to indicate their intended silence.

Mirai Gohan sighed, releasing their ears from his grip.

"I'll ask you one more time, who hired you to kill all those innocent people?" he asked again

They still didn't talk.

Why people insisted on forcing his hand, he had no idea. Didn't they know what he was capable of?

In the blink of an eye, he had forcibly pried one thugs mouth open, and in one swift motion he pulled out his central incisor, crushing it into fine powder between his gloved finger-tips.

The gaping hole started bleeding as the thug looked upon him in horror, he couldn't even clutch his mouth, both his hands were broken.

Unmoved by the fear in the thugs eyes, Mirai Gohan lifted his index finger to form a little ki glow and brought it to the wound, burning it closed to stop the bleeding.

The second guy was trying to back off unnoticed. This Great Saiyaman had everyone all fooled, he was no Mr nice guy, he was a psychotic freak.

He didn't get far though, Mirai Gohan was suddenly before him. The thug tried to back away fearfully, but Mirai Gohan already had his face in his hand, squeezing lightly, though the thug felt like his cheekbones were about to break.

He felt the force as his mouth was pried open.

He wanted to beg but he couldn't exactly speak.

"In five, four, three..." Mirai Gohan began his countdown, the thug shivering with his pupils dilated in horror.

"...two..."

"T-the...b-building...was random...the target is Videl Satan, just trying to make it look like an accident" he stammered, not willing to risk his teeth in front of this mad man masquerading as a super-hero.

"Gha!" the thug gasped as an unexpected punch in the stomach had him leaning forward, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"I should kill you" Mirai Gohan said, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the edge of the building.

To the shock of the thug and the spectators from below, Mirai Gohan tossed the thug carelessly from the fifty story building.

Videl had just been filled in by the chief. After checking herself over, she had thought for a moment that Saiyaman was looking in her direction but...with that helmet on his face, she couldn't really be sure. She was about to corner him into giving answers when he suddenly shot off to the opposite building. She didn't have a good view of what he was doing there, but a few minutes later, one camera was able to broadcast his escapades.

Unfortunately there was no sound so it was difficult to tell what was being said, but it was pretty obvious that the masked duo on the roof were probably responsible for firing at the building and at her. She had desperately wanted to be on that roof, to pummel those guys herself but with her copter blown, she couldn't really do much.

She was busy trying to find an alternative to getting up there when Saiyaman suddenly did the unexpected – he tossed the thug off the roof.

_**That's chapter 2 you guys...and though I tried to represent Gohan as faithfully as I could, I did take liberties with Mirai Gohan's character, considering all the crap I feel he must have gone through in his own world. Let me know what you think please.**_


	3. This can't be real, can it? Part 2

**AN:** ha hah hah, I knew I was going to get into trouble for the interpretation of their power levels.

"_**Ha! Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell. I think your son has gone soft in these peaceful times, Kakarot" – Vegeta**_

So, for the purposes of this story, since Gohan was _so_ much weaker in level two at the WMT than he was against Cell, he is _probably _also a lot more weak in level one, and yet still, with NO training at all for seven years, even _more_ weak in base.

And even though Mirai was only as strong as one _weaker_ Android, (since he could take them one on one) he fought and trained everyday for thirteen/fourteen years. I am not trying to pass it off as canon, but…I have trouble believing that Mirai Gohan in top form, was weaker than Gohan in his weakest form.

That's just the reasoning I used while making those decisions.

**Disclaimer:** I own only some of the characters in this fic!

**Chapter 2 part 2 or Chapter 3:** This can't be real, can it?

* * *

She was busy trying to find an alternative to getting up there when Saiyaman did the unexpected – he tossed the thug of the roof.

Videl gasped, clamping the bottom half of her face with her hands as her eyes grew in size. _Saiyaman…no…he wouldn't!_

She was tough, she had been through a lot of close calls in her time, but…still…was she ready to witness the splatter of the human body from that high up? She didn't think so, and yet she fought the instinct to cover up her eyes before the imminent splat.

Her eyes remained glued to him as he fell, he was dropping fast, his frightened scream paralysing all the spectators with shock, and in the final moments of his descent, to everyone's surprise, if not relief, Saiyaman, with one masked thug already under his arm, swooped in, caught him easily, and flew purposefully towards Videl and the police.

He touched down just before her, tossing the two before her feet. He was furious with them, and whomever it was that had paid money to get her killed.

"Beg " he growled at the duo.

Videl blinked, and blinked again. Her chest rising and falling heavily from the sheer stress she had sustained from those agonizing seconds of the thugs fall.

"BEG HER FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled at the cowering duo, he had taken life before, in order to save one. He wouldn't hesitate to do the same for Videl's.

The masked thugs cowered some more, trying to scoot as far away from the mad super-hero as they possibly could. Their pitiful whimpering and panting, the only sounds audible in the tense silence.

"I SAID BEG HER!" he screamed again, just a bit on the enraged side, kicking them in the ribs for good measure.

They wailed in pain, the cameras flashed, the police chief paled and everyone else was too terrified to move.

"ENOUGH!" Videl yelled, stepping over the thugs to stand between their frightened forms and the obviously enraged Saiyaman.

She had seen and heard just about enough. This Saiyaman character was clearly a certifiable NUT! She had been right all along, not to trust him!

She glared, her fists clenched, her nose twitching.

"They're mercenaries Videl, they were hired to kill you!" Mirai Gohan defended, recognizing the enraged and disapproving look. He had seen it many times before. She was obviously in verbal tirade mode.

"Chief!" she called out "…take these two scumbags into custody…" she instructed "…and prep them for _legal_ interrogation…" she said, emphasizing the legal part.

"Oh…thank you…thank…you…" they cried thankfully, the more distance they created between themselves and Saiyaman, the better.

Mirai Gohan scowled visibly from beneath his cracked helmet, he didn't have much hopes for this 'legal' interrogation business, he wanted the name of the person responsible, NOW!

"Ouch…ouch…ahhh…" they screamed as a few officers came to take them away, attempting to cuff their completely ruined hands.

"As for you" Videl continued to glare, probing his chest with her index finger "…you have some nerve buster!" she said, beginning her verbal assault.

Mirai Gohan was still angry, but with the threat temporarily neutralized, he couldn't help but stare…how was it possible? She was so young! There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to explain and to understand, so much to take back, to apologize for…so much…

"…in my city, and then, you have the audacity to torture the suspects without any regard for the law…" she was saying.

But Mirai Gohan wasn't listening to a single word she was saying, he could tell that her lips were moving but…he was too wrapped up in his emotions to pay attention. He had died damn it, he had felt himself die, he had seen his life pass before his eyes, he had experienced the regret of the realization that he would never see her again…and now…here he was, alive…well…sort of…whole, definitely…and here she was too…

"…in my way with your stupid poses and ridiculous costume…" she continued to lash out at him.

But by now, he was too busy trying to hold himself back from begging her forgiveness for having have said that his fight with the androids was more important than them, he wanted to beg it right here, in front of all the police, the media and the crowd of spectators, but…as it turns out, he didn't have as much self control as he would have given himself credit for because right in the middle of…

"…better take that trash can off and get into these cuffs cause you buster are going to jai-j…umrnmff…"

He kissed her.

To say that she was taken by complete surprise would be spot on. His lips just seemed to crash against hers out of nowhere, her forehead bumping into the cool metal of his helmet.

One minute he was savoring the delicious taste of her lips and the next he was down on his knees in pain. Videl had nailed him directly in the crotch, unprepared.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she fumed, stepping away from him breathlessly, subconsciously touching her lips.

Mirai Gohan just glanced up at her and winced.

"Chief, help me take him into custody" she said, taking a pair of cuffs from one of the shocked officers as she walked back in his direction "…_and_ we'll be adding sexual harassment to the brutality charges…" she told him distastefully, forcibly removing his hands from his crotch to cuff him behind his back.

"Now…" she said, leaning into him, her arms reaching for his head"…I'll finally get to unmask you…" she said, grabbing onto each side of his helmet, beginning to pull.

"_Is it that pestering Videl again? Did she say something to upset you?"_ he remembered his mother's words from that morning.

"_The nosy girl? Which one?"_ He had asked his father

"_You know, the girl that you're always running from, the one who wants to unmask you!" _He had responded

"CRAP!" he suddenly jolted, startling Videl, who was in the midst of lifting off his helmet.

His sudden rise to his feet made the heroine lose her balance. She staggered slightly but quickly made a dash for his head, but she was too slow. Saiyaman caught her wrist and used it to pull her roughly towards him. With a small smirk on his face, he reveled in the contact that their bodies made.

"Sorry hon" he murmured, more than spoke "…but something tells me that I shouldn't let you catch me that easily…" he grinned, as Videl narrowed her eyes angrily, her nostrils starting to pulse in that adorably familiar way.

"Why…you…" she began, attempting to elbow him with her free arm. Naturally, Mirai Gohan caught that one as well. In this position, with their bodies so close together, her familiar scent wafting over him, he was really beginning to enjoy himself a little _too_ much, he cautioned himself, after all…they were not…alone.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this" she warned him, her eyes as cold as ice.

Mirai Gohan laughed out loud, his grin intensifying. Oh, how he loved her!

"Oh…I don't doubt that my love" he said, his choice of words eliciting momentary shock and alarm, her eyes widening when she realized that his lips had already brushed against hers, he had stolen another kiss from her, yet again!

"Urgh!" she struggled, wanting so badly to slap that smile off his face.

"Just thought I'd leave you with another count of sexual harassment to ponder" he chuckled, releasing her wrists from his hold and taking off into the air.

He knew he was supposed to be going to school, but enough was enough. Nothing made any sense, nothing at all. Videl didn't know him, his parents were living in a fairytale, the world was not destroyed, it was all so confusing!

He couldn't continue to wing it blindly like this, he needed some answers.

He thought of going home and confessing his confusion to his mom and dad, but…as much as he loved them, he doubted that they would be the ones to crack the mystery of what the hell was going on.

Reaching out with his senses he prayed that the two people he had grown to love the most apart from Videl were somewhere here as well.

Frankly it worried him that he could sense so many other large ki's, none of them held a candle to his own power, weakened as it may be, but…still…who the hell were they and…worse…were they potential threats?

Perhaps his first order of business should have be to investigate those ki's.

Abandoning his plan to seek out Bulma and Trunks for a good'ol chit chat, and thankfully he had already located them, frowning when he sensed this other large ki in close proximity to them.

'Hang on guys, I'm coming,' he thought, as he made his way across the skies.

* * *

_In another timeline…_

Bulma pulled extra long and hard on her cigarette, trying to decide what to make of Gohan's crazy story.

It was difficult to dismiss him entirely; after all, she had started scribbling down some ideas for a time-machine. But good god, she didn't even have a design yet…it was still just a pipe dream! One she hadn't as yet mentioned to anyone, not him, and not Trunks. So…it was a bit difficult to dismiss his tale of time-travel as just a crazed illusion.

"You realize then, that…according to this…um…story of yours, the Androids are supposed to kill you today?" she asked him

"Yes" he croaked, his eyes darting here and there sporadically, as if he wasn't actually believing what he was seeing. It had been this way since he came to.

"Gohan…I..." what could she say to that?

"You don't believe me, I get it Bulma, it's a lot to take in…but…whether you believe it or not, it doesn't change the fact that it's true, and it doesn't change the fact that I'm going out there, and when I find them…I'm gonna make them pay for k-k…" he couldn't even say it.

Bulma had explained how his mother and grandpa had died. How they had disembodied her, leaving parts of her for him to find. Something Trunks had neglected to mention on his trip to the past.

He clenched his fists.

"Have you considered that, well…this 'time' you speak off, is really just a dream you woke up from, I mean, you have been in pretty bad shape lately, it sounds suspiciously like the fairy tale ending we could all use" she said, going for another drag.

"If that was the case Bulma, wouldn't I remember all this…" he said, sweeping his hand to indicate the mess that was the torn city.

"Denial can be…" she began to say.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, Bulma just didn't get it, Trunks coming to the past was no hallucination, Cell, the Androids, his father sacrificing himself, high-shool, Saiyaman and most importantly, his little brother…he was definitely NOT an illusion. He had been there, in the delivery room when he was born, he couldn't possibly be an illusion!

This, this…wreckage of the world was the illusion, surely a nightmare, but why in the name of Dende hadn't he woken up?

Regardless, he was going to kill them, he vowed.

"Master Gohan, please don't go after them, let me become a super-saiyan first, then…we can face them together" Trunks pleaded.

"No Trunks" he said sternly, he didn't want him to experience that kind of violence at such a young and tender age.

"Gohan, please…I've lost everything…and everyone that ever mattered, all I have left is you and Trunks, if you truly believe in this 'time' you speak off, then your destiny is to die today, please, I beg you, don't seek it, don't go chasing it" she tried to reason.

"I'm sorry Bulma, you're just gonna have to trust me" he said, rising to his feet.

* * *

Hours later, his energy was beginning to burn out, and he had still not found the androids. He must have circled the globe a few times over, but with no ki to detect, and no reports of senseless violence, he had no choice. He had to go back.

He didn't know where to go though, he had no home, and as much as he loved Bulma and Trunks, he really didn't feel much like listening to them as they tried to convince him that he was nuts.

He had no money, no friends, no…wait…he had a girlfriend! He had Videl!

"_Bye hon, I'll see you tonight" she had said that morning, before running off and disappearing behind the tunnels._

She was easy to sense, her ki was very high, especially compared to the one he was used to.

Zoning in on her, he began to recognize where he was flying towards. It was that same place he had woken up to in the morning. It was a bit of a relief to know that there was a place he could at least call home, and an even bigger relief to know that there was someone to go home to.

He used the widow, which was still open and slipped inside.

Videl rushed at him, embracing him in a fierce hug. He held her as close as he could, moved by everything he had seen today. He was beginning to understand her a little better now, she was involved with someone who could die at any second. How she put up with it…he could only be grateful that she had, or is or whichever one was appropriate in this weird scenario.

Rightfully…he should have been dead. There was obviously something that he had done differently today that postponed that final confrontation between himself and the Androids, and that something, whatever it was, had saved his life, well…sort of, he didn't really understand what all of this meant, but he knew that this was the day that he had died in the future.

"God Gohan, when you didn't show up…" she didn't need to finish that sentence

"I know, and I'm sorry, I guess…I kinda lost track of time" he said, really, really feeling bad for keeping her waiting on him, especially knowing what he knew about his true destiny.

"There's a bit of food, not much, but…maybe tomorrow will be better" she said, walking towards the worn cupboard and bringing out a huge package wrapped in foil.

He had had a bite at Bulma's, very little, and not very tasty, so he was hoping to eat a bit more tonight, he was just…ravenous!

The meat was tough and dry, but it was abundant, so he was grateful.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked him, he had been so quiet, he hadn't said a word, and he had that look…the same look he wore for months after his mom and grandpa had died.

"Everything" he heard himself say

* * *

_**Okay, done! That's the end of part-two of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll give me feedback.**_

_**I probably won't update until after the 16th**__**of May, I'll be done with my exams then.**_

I am not above groveling for reviews…just saying!


	4. The truth hurts the most

Disclaimer: Mirai Gohan does not belong to me, neither does Gohan, or Videl *sad face*

Chapter 4:The truth hurts the most

* * *

Mirai Gohan could feel the strange and strong power fluctuating as it powered up then down, up then down again, and he didn't like it, his worry and frustration kept growing with each passing second, especially considering how close the power seemed to be to Bulma and Trunks. His concern for the mother and son duo drove him to transform and push faster through the air.

'Who the hell are you? How can you be so strong? And what the hell do you want with Bulma and Trunks?' were the thoughts racing through his head as he began his descend to the ground at the location of the source of the power.

He landed a bit roughly, creating two boot shaped indentations into the lawn as he sprinted forth, throwing the door off its hinges in his haste to get to his friends. The sophisticated alarm system immediately registered the threat and engaged the security protocol. Loud sirens started going off, certain sections of the compound started closing themselves off, and all employees began to scurry about, heading for the nearest secure area in a panic.

The guards started to file out in an organized fashion, blocking the throughway in order to contain the intruder.

The fact that Capsule Corp. was in immaculate condition, and that he most probably could have knocked or buzzed or turned the doorknob, had escaped Mirai Gohan completely in his haste and panic, in fact, he had not even registered that he was on Capsule ground.

"BULMA, TRUNKS!" he began to call out, "BULMA, TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU?" he called to them in a panic, before he came to a screeching halt when he came face to face with a man made barricade of security guards.

Vegeta was in his gravity-room, pushing himself to his limits in his base form when the link to the security system alerted him of the intrusion. Sweat still pouring down his face, he leapt to his feet gracefully and stormed to Bulma's location. His first order of business was to make sure that Bulma was safe, and then…he smirked, he could have some fun with this so called 'intruder'.

Bulma was in her lab when the alarm went off, she cursed and grabbed for her cigarettes before turning on the security monitor. She rolled her eyes when she saw the imagine of the so called 'intruder' it was only Gohan, she observed, in his Saiyaman costume.

Slightly irritated she punched in the keys to override the system, and made a move to greet her oldest friends son. She didn't get far though, as a sweat drenched Vegeta intercepted her at the door.

"Woman there's…" Vegeta started to say.

"It's just Gohan" she told him, she knew how excited the prospect of dealing with an intruder was to him, she was more than happy to shut down his hopes.

"There goes my fun" Vegeta said, disappointed that the intrusion was a false alarm, the last time someone had tried to break in to Capsule Corp to steal company secrets, he had enjoyed himself tremendously at their expense.

"Um…Mr Saiyaman Sir, um…" the head of security stammered, unsure of what to do in this situation, as far as he knew Saiyaman was a good guy and well acquainted with his boss, but then again, breaking news on all the stations, radio and television alike, was that Saiyaman was currently wanted by the police for torture and a sexual related 'grievance', so, opting to take the conservative approach , he kept his gun on the super-hero.

Mirai Gohan could feel the power level coming in their direction, "shit" he cursed, when he realized that they already had Bulma.

"Gohan!" a small force tackled him to the floor, and Mirai Gohan being the veteran of a violence torn reality acted purely on instinct, he grabbed the person and flung them against the wall, just before rolling over and assuming a fighting stance in a second, preparing himself for the worst.

"Alright! Let's play!" Trunks cheered, pulling himself out of the wall. This was great, Gohan was here, and he was in the mood to spar.

"T-Trunks?" Gohan stammered weakly, taking in the youthful appearance of his student, it couldn't be, he was puny, he was just a little runt.

"GOHAN, CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU TORE DOWN MY DOOR?" Bulma screamed when she made her entrance with a sweaty Vegeta following casually behind.

Mirai Gohan had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. "BULMA! YOU LOOK…V-VEGETA!" Mirai Gohan stared, it was Vegeta, he couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen the dead warrior in years, it was insane, this whole morning was nothing but insane.

He blinked and looked at Bulma, she was so…so…

"WELL?" she glared, waving her hand to dismiss the congregation of security guards, who were more than happy to take off, none of them wanted to take on Saiyaman.

Mirai Gohan felt like reality was slowly slipping away from him, first he had come face to face with a puny version of his father who claimed to really be his brother, then his mother, who had been dead for years, but in this world, seemingly miraculously alive and well and spurting nonsense about school. Then Videl, lovely, vibrant, Videl, looking as young as a teenager, and now these two, Trunks and Bulma, the two constants in his life, looking nothing like he knew them to be, and if that wasn't mind boggling enough, he was now standing a few feet from the dead prince.

It was insane!

He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and lifted off his saiyaman helmet in a bit of a panic, the events and revelations of the morning suffocating him. So, as casual as casual can be, he opted to just sit down on the tiles, right on the floor, in the middle of the entrance and started to laugh.

'Gohan old boy, you've clearly taken too many hits from those Androids' he told himself as he continued to laugh, until Bulma whacked him on the head.

"It's not funny Gohan, really, you took down my door _and_ you set off my entire security system, what's gotten into you?" Bulma huffed.

"BRAT, what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta stood before him with his arms crossed.

Mirai Gohan's laughter died abruptly as his eye started to twitch at the reference 'BRAT?'

_"That's right, cry you little brat, call out to daddy…oops…forgot, he's nothing but a rotten corpse six-feet under…hah hah hah…" the Android laughed before it twisted his arm until it snapped "…what do you think Seventeen, should we adopt him? Such a cute little face" Android Eighteen mocked the battered thirteen year-old Gohan, even as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"He's nothing but a pathetic little weakling sis, he's not worth our time, are you brat?" Seventeen crouched to the ground and grabbed his chin, forcefully making him meet his cold eyes._

_Thirteen year old Gohan could only stare hatefully into the eyes of the monster that had killed off all his friends, at the monster that was killing off the human population one town at a time._

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he pulled himself from the debris of the collapsed wall. The brat had caught him off guard with that punch.

Bulma and Trunks stepped back when they saw the expression on Gohan's face, truth be told, they had never, ever seen such a hardened expression on the lovable boy's face in their entire lives, it was scary.

"Well, well, well, Kakarott's son wants to play" Vegeta mocked, darting out his tongue to lick at the blood gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"YOU TWO BARBARIANS WLL NOT FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!" Bulma yelled, stepping between the two Saiyans who had just moved to stand opposite each other whilst staring each other down.

"Gohan, why are you not in school, and most importantly, what the hell has gotten into you? One more step out of line and I'm calling Chichi!" Bulma threatened.

'Mom' Gohan thought, a warm feeling seeping into him 'mom's alive, and dad, and Videl and Bulma and Trunks and Vegeta and…the whole entire world it would seem' he processed the information again, before he gave Bulma an honest answer.

"Because I'm dead" he said, his aggression towards Vegeta dissipating in seconds, as he gave in to more bouts of laughter, when he remembered that he was in fact 'dead'.

"Very funny Gohan, last time I checked, corpses didn't talk, or break down titanium doors" she said, rolling her eyes at the teen.

"You don't understand Bulma, look at you, you're so…so…" he said, as he really looked her over, his eyes appraising her body appreciatively "…so…gorgeous!" he concluded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, just what was the brat trying to achieve, he had better _not _be trying to flirt with the woman.

"Why, I'm glad you noticed Gohan" Bulma beamed "…this mascara cost me a fortune!" she said happily, forgetting her anger.

"And TRUNKS…" Gohan continued "…he's shrunk , how the hell did that happen?" he continued voicing out his observations.

"HEY!" Trunks yelled indignantly "…I'm taller than Goten you know!" he said, more than a tad annoyed at the reference, but Gohan wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking the Prince over.

"…and YOU…hah hah hah…you're alive, and man oh man, wouldn't dad get a kick out of this…you're so strong, stronger than dad ever was before the heart-virus" he said, pointing in the direction of the prince.

Vegeta's eye twitched, it was clear to him that the brat was on some kind of mind altering substance, he was out of his damn mind.

"…Gohan…" Bulma began, concerned.

"…look Bulma, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but the truth is…I _am _dead, after years and years of toying with me, the Androids finally decided to kill me, I guess I was growing too strong for their liking, I felt myself die okay, and instead of waking up in otherworld like I was expecting to, I woke up in my old house, in Mt. Paozu, with mom and a shrunken version of my dad, calling himself 'Goten' or something like that, it's all very weird, could you please tell me, just what in the name of Kami is going on?"

"…woman, I don't have time for this, I'd call the brats mother if I were you, he's clearly mixed up with the wrong 'crowd'…" Vegeta said meaningfully, just before he turned around and headed back to his gravity room.

"…Gohan, it really isn't funny, making fun of Trunks's time-line, okay? One week in school and you're already on drugs? I really wouldn't have thought this of you, you leave me no choice kiddo, I have to call your mom" Bulma told him as she pulled out her cell.

"Trunks's what?" Gohan asked, clueless as to what Trunk's time-line meant, and how he had made 'fun' of it.

"Chichi, it's Bulma, I hate to do this…but…I think we have a problem…".

Hours later, night had already fallen over West City as a despondent Chichi continued to cry non-stop in the arms of Bulma, while they all watched Mirai Gohan as he paced up and down the length of Bulma's lounge in disbelief.

'No, No, No, No' he kept telling himself over and over again, trying to deny the truth of what he had come to learn. 'It's not possible; it's not possible' he told himself 'time travel? Not possible' this whole thing was some kind of bad joke.

Chichi had arrived with Goten at Capsule Corp, more than just a bit furious. She couldn't believe that Gohan had skipped school, and worse, she had seen the news, Saiyanman's escapades were being broadcast over and over on every news channel, it was impossible to miss. She couldn't believe that Gohan had been up to no good as saiyaman, torturing people, getting himself on the police's 'most wanted' list, while he was supposed to be helping fight crime, not contributing towards it, and not to mention the whole thing with him kissing that tom-boy daughter of that fraud Hercule in front of the paparazzi! What choice did she have but to believe Bulma's theory of drugs?

But as the bitter accusations and denials continued for hours on end, with Gohan insisting that he was 'dead' not to mention him constantly referring to Goten as 'dad', and as he continued to spew nonsense upon nonsense about heart-viruses, Androids and a world turned red from blood-shed, cold, lonely and dark from ceaseless violence, Chichi couldn't help but to start to pay attention to the little details…the vile language the young man before her kept using, the foreign destructive mannerisms, like the way he would dig into his scalp until he drew blood when he was tring to stress a point. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes would soften as he looked at her, or the way they would cloud with confusion anytime they would fall on 'Goten' or even the way they would harden whenever Vegeta would refer to as 'brat'.

All those little things, those foreign indicators finally allowed her to stop yelling and accusing, they allowed her to really listen and accept the truth…the truth that the person inside her son's body was not her sweet innocent little Gohan, not at all, not by a long shot. And as the truth sank in, and as it settled inside her with its ugly revelations, Chichi gave way to despair and wept, and wept, and wept…as Mirai kept pacing, as the truth was equally just as distasteful to swallow for him…

'All these years, I had the power, I had the power buried deep inside me, but I wasn't able to access it, I wasn't able to control it, I wasn't able to ascend as I supposedly ascended in this world' he kept digging at his scalp and pulling out his hair as he continued to pace 'I could have stopped them, I was able to surpass super-saiyan in this world at eleven? At eleven? At ELEVEN?' he raged at himself 'Stupid, useless, stupid, useless, I'm so stupid, stupid, STUPID!' he raged 'Fourteen years and I watched the world burn, mom died, Videl was raped, and I could have stopped it, I could have ended it by just tapping into my power, useless, USELESS!' his frustration at himself continued to climb.

The 'truth' of what he had just learned throught the bouts of screaming matches he had been engaging in with his mom and Bulma about Trunks coming back in-time to 'change' things was downright…sickening.

His mom and Bulma had told him of how he had faced off against Cell, an Android far more powerful than Seventeen and Eighteen combined, and the knowledge that he had been able to do that at age eleven, had effectively crushed and grinded down his balls to fine dust. The knowledge that all this time, the power had been there, waiting for him to harness, waiting for him to unleash, was too painful to face. He had been right all along, he had been brought into this world as a punishment for being weak, he was being shown this reality just so his failures could be rubbed in his face, just so he could see for himself what the world would have looked like, had he done what was in his power to do.

He had always believed that he had done his best; that he had trained hard and fought with everything he had, but…apparently it was not hard enough, for if he was to believe their story of the inception of this branch-off-world from the real world, of Trunks travelling back in time after his death, if he was to believe the story of ascending to a level he didn't even imagine possible, then he had _not_ done his best at all. He had failed his father's memory, he had failed to protect his mother and grand-father, he had failed Videl, he had failed himself, and he had let the world burn.

"Shh Chichi" Bulma tried to console her friend "…I'm sure this is all just a mistake, let me run some tests, and we'll figure this whole thing out" she tried to reason.

"NO BULMA, HE IS NOT MY SON!" Chichi raged, her teary eyes focused on the pacing individual masquerading in her precious baby's body "….WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON?..." she shrugged out of Bulma's embrace, grabbing Mirai roughly by the shoulders.

Mirai Gohan looked down on the face of his enraged mother, torn…he _was_ her son, but then again, he wasn't, not really, not the son she had raised in the last seven years. It was hard for him to try and separate these people with the ones he had grown up with. Trunks had changed all that when he came back in time, hell Trunks wasn't even Trunks, he wasn't his student, he was just…Goten's friend.

"…I-I…mom, please, don't look at me like that, it's still me…" he pleaded pitifully.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY!" she shoved him.

"CHICHI!" Bulma scolded her friend, especially when she saw the look on Gohan's face.

It was heartbreaking to see that look on his mothers face, and had it been a different time, had he been younger or less experienced in the ways of pain, he might have crumbled and cried, but he was Son Gohan, he was born, raised and bathed in a pool of never-ending heartbreak.

He had watched helplessly as his father suffered in excruciating pain before the virus had finally claimed his life. He had witnessed his friends and fellow warriors die slow and painful deaths at the hands of the Androids at a young and tender age. He was Son Gohan, he had been beaten, broken and crushed too many times by the Androids to count. He bore the scars of the pain of his inability to save his girlfriend from the lustful clutches of a relentless Seventeen. He was Son Gohan, born to assume too much responsibility at too early an age, raised to bare the heavy burden of a hero's son, and bathed in the guilt of the blood of the millions of the lives he had failed to save.

"I gotta go" he whispered hoarsely, before he took off and shot through the night-air, right through Bulma's window, leaving the two women staring off behind him with nothing but shattered glass as evidence that he was once there.

He flew aimlessly for hours, undecided about what to do. He thought of going to the look-out to see for himself if Piccolo would be there, alive, like Bulma and his mom had claimed. He could definitely sense a strong power in that direction, but…was he ready to face his old mentor, his first friend? No, not really, he needed more time to digest everything, before he made the rounds to check up on all the warriors.

Tired of flying around, he descended to the ground in the dark and caught his breath. The forest was peaceful and quiet, the trees lightly rustling from the cool breeze. He walked around for a while, until he spotted a cave that he decided to settle in. His stomach grumbling, he zoned in on the weak ki's of the forest animals and dashed out to get himself dinner.

Half an hour later, he had a pig roasting on a make-shift spit as he settled back and began to fumble a bit with his watch, until he was able to work it and transform back into his normal clothes. He was undecided about how he felt about both of the outfits, the school uniform and the saiyaman costume. He had spent all his time in Gi's or sweats, wearing anything else just seemed strange.

As the meat continued to sizzle, bouts of fat dripping off the flesh onto the flames, Mirai Gohan went through the back-pack he had carried to school that morning. A few books, some sandwiches 'now we're talking' he smiled, a phone, and a plastic toy. 'Must be Goten's' he decided, putting it aside as he made quick work of the delicious sandwiches.

He stared at the red light flashing on his phone and went through the list of 'missed-calls', he had five from 'Erasa' and twenty-five missed calls from 'Bulma Personal'. He briefly wondered who 'Erasa' was, and found that he couldn't resist the temptation of pressing 'call'.

"Gohan? Oh my goodness, I must have called you like a thousand times!" a loud voice picked up before the first ring was even through.

"Five-actually" he said humourously, 'who is this girl? Girlfriend of mine?' he wondered.

"Are you sick, you didn't come to school and well…I was worried" she trailed off, thinking that maybe she had overreacted a bit, after all they didn't really know each other _that_ well.

"Um…yeah…I was feeling a bit sick" he lied 'sick at heart maybe' he thought.

"Well okay, cause you know Videl's theory of course" she said, slightly chuckling.

Mirai Gohan was suddenly very interested in this conversation, smiling at the memory of their 'interaction' from that morning.

"Enlighten me?" he prompted the clearly talkative girl. At least he had established that they went to school together, that they both knew Videl, what else could he get out of her, 'please don't be my girlfriend, I'd hate to start off by breaking up with you' he thought.

"You know her, she's definitely convinced that you're saiyaman now, not coming to school on the same day that he pulls that stunt, especially now that he's wanted by the police and stuff, so yeah, she thinks that you're him, and that you've gone into hiding" Erasa laughed.

"Does she now?" Mirai Gohan smirked, poking the meat with a stick.

"Of course Sharpener and I tried to tell her that she was crazy, but…that's Videl for you, once she makes up her mind about something…" she said.

"Don't I know it" he said, smiling lazily as the flames crackled "…tell me Erasa…does Videl have a boyfriend?" he couldn't help but ask.

"…Videl? A boyfriend? You're kidding right? Videl doesn't have time for boys!" she exclaimed, but quickly grew curious "…why do you ask, you're not interested in her are you?" she pried, hoping beyond hope that he was, ooh she knew it all along.

"…I'm more than just interested Erasa, you guys are friends right?" he went out on a limb.

"…the best!" Erasa declared truthfully.

"…what's your take on my chances?" he asked her lazily, smiling at the memory of how they had gotten together in the first place, their story was hardly love at first sight. 'ah memories' he reflected fondly, 'memories I'll be using to my advantage to get you to fall for me all over again my love, and this time, I have the inside scoop' he thought happily, not phased at all about his chances, he knew Videl better than he knew himself.

"…honestly, I don't know Gohan…I could try and help, but…even I don't know what makes her tick" she admitted.

"…that's okay Erasa, I think I got it covered…" he smirked, 'I definitely know what makes her tick' he thought happily.

"You know Gohan, you're…I don't know, different on the phone, it's like you were a different person" she observed.

"…really? I don't know what to tell you, I can assure you, it's just me, Son Gohan, the one and only…" he said.

"…well I hope you'll be feeling well enough to come to school tomorrow, goodnight Gohan" she hung up.

'Oh, not to worry Erasa, I'll be there alright'.

**In another time…**

* * *

It felt...uncomfortable.

She was lying in the bed beside him, something she had done just the night before with the greatest ease and comfort, with no hiccups whatsoever, and yet, just a day later, tonight, after that quiet and tense dinner, and that unelaborated declaration that 'everything' was wrong, she found that lying together with her own boyfriend, was...extremely uncomfortable.

For starters, he had climbed into bed with all his clothes on, something she had never, ever known him to do. Gohan had always been a boxers kind of guy, and in the winter, he'd leave his undervest on as well. But mostly, they both just slept naked.

Secondly, he hadn't touched her, not at all, not even a peck on the cheek to say goodnight. And in the years that they'd been together, unless he had been so injured that he couldn't move, Gohan had always been up for it.

She had tried to cuddle up to him, but he had remained as rigid as a boulder, his frame turned away from her, not even affording her the opportunity to lay her head in his chest.

"Gohan" she called out to him softly "...is it me?" She asked, unable to take the silence anymore.

Gohan sighed. He had hoped that they could just sleep, and tomorrow when they woke up, his world would be normal again. A part of him clung to that hope, but a bigger part of him said there was more going on here than just an enlongated nightmare. And if he did wake up, to find himself back in his old life, the one where Goten and his beloved mother would be waiting on him, he would most probably kick himself for not taking more advantage of the dream, especially where one, Videl Satan was concerned. But, on the other hand, if he didn't wake up to his normal reality, then...then it would be wrong to take advantage of the situation with Videl. He just didn't know what to do.

"Please don't shut me out" she said again, equally as soft, a lingering hand gently wrapping around his waist.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" He tried to stall for time, if there was a tomorrow, he'd be forced to come clean about everything, he reasoned.

Videl was quickly going from sympathetic to angry.

"If this is your lame way of trying to break-up with me, think again Mr!" She suddenly lost her patience, tossing the covers off of him, turning him from his side and flat on his back and straddling him. Gohan's eyes went wild.

"Wha...no...that's not it! That's not it at all!" He said hurriedly, in a panicked voice, her position on his stomach and crotch was making his body react in the most obvious way.

He immidiately flushed under her glare.

"Then what? What Gohan? What?" She yelled, throwing up her hands.

Is she crazy, how can she possibly expect me to think with her riding on me like that, that t-shirt riding up those creamy thighs! Gah!

"You better start talking!"

"I-I..." Was all he was able to stammer, his focus divided between the rise and fall of her chest, and the slight rise of her t-shirt.

"I-I...um...paid a visit to my house after dropping you off this morning" he blurted, truthfully.

"Oh..." Videl said sympathetically, immidiately climbing off of him.

"It was in ruins..." He said, unable to hide the pain in his voice.

Yesterday he had a home, a mother, a brother...and today, he had nothing, he couldn't even be sure about his sanity.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it must have been hard, going back there" she said.

"I know what I promised you this morning, but..."

The slight squeak of the bed as she settled away from him uncomfortably, leaving a strong silence, much like the tension building in the room.

"Don't say it...please don't say it" Videl breathed, involuntarily pulling in her stomach muscles.

"I can beat them Videl, Seventeen and Eighteen are nothing to me, all I have to do is find them..." His voice rang in the slilence.

"You'll get killed" she whispered.

Gohan turned to his side and looked at her. It was weird to see her so overcome with concern for him. The Videl in the real world, his world cared nothing at all for him, she was irritated by and suspicious of him. And he was nothing but a stuttering fool whenever he was near her.

Sure, he had a crush on her, but he never figured it could ever amount to anything. But here they were, in the same bed, with her eyes so soft and loving, it absolutely had to be a dream.

In this hollow and dark abyss of a world, with everyone dead, and Bulma and Trunks thinking him certifiable, she was his only refuge.

'What if Bulma is right? What if this is reality, and everything else was just some kind of catatonic hallucination formulated by my mind in order to escape the horror of my reality?'

"You're staring" she said, when his eyes didn't move away from the hold they had on hers.

"You're beautiful" he said, tempted to touch her face.

"You're different today" she told him, placing her palm on his cheek.

"...it's like you went back in time or something, the way you've been looking at me today..." She trailed off.

Gohan flushed, as a vision of her wet nude body pushed itself to the very front of his thoughts.

"H-How do I ussually look at you?" His voice squeaked as he stammered, nerves rising to the surface.

"Like you've seen me a thousand times before" she said, removing her hand from his face, choosing instead to stare at the ceiling.

Gohan didn't know what that meant, but something in her tone made him think that it wasn't a good thing.

"Do I make you happy Videl?" The question was out of his mouth before he even had time to wonder where it came from.

"That's a strange thing to ask, you know how much I love you" she said, though she sounded sad for the fact.

His heart made a dance with a loud and thumping rhythm at those words as a warmth he had never felt before spread throughout his body.

'Videl Satan loves me, she loves me'.

"My mom loved my dad very much, but...she was often sad, he didn't always make the choices that made her happy" he said, realizing the truth of his words after they left his mouth.

"The day I met you, you were fighting, you're always fighting, it scares me and doesn't always make me happy, but...it's who we are, it's in our blood. I just hate it when you break your promises, like you're planning to do now".

Gohan sighed, his heart tearing, he wanted a piece of those Androids so badly, he cursed Gero for engineering them to be perfectly undetectable. But a promise was a promise, even though much like his father when he had made the promise to marry his mother, he hadn't known what he was intrinsically promising her that morning.

"One week Videl, just like I promised" he said, thinking it wasn't such a bad idea to hold off his search and instead use the time to test the limits of his body.

Videl let the tension go as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

One week wasn't much, but...it was better than nothing.

Gohan felt better as he noted the stress leaving her body, if he woke up to this reality tomorrow, if things didn't get back to normal, then...he needed to train, perhaps he could go to the lookout and use the simulation room to practice combat with just one arm. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay in super-saiyan for the duration of the week as well, maybe even in super-saiyan or...

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as his body stiffened. Videl had just snuck her hand down his pants.

"V-Videl...what are you doing?" He stammered in shock, his hand automatically grabbing her wrist to halt her audacious actions.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to buy you flowers first?" She teased him playfully "...I did bring you dinner Mr Orange Fighter sir, and in this house, if I put food on the table, I expect you to put out" she winked at her tiny body already fully stretched on top of his, her lips moving towards his.

Gohan gulped. His adams apple moving up and down as her lips clashed with his.

'Holy!'

Videl frowned when his mouth didn't even move. 'What the hell is up with him now?'

"Hon?" She pulled back from his face "...something wrong?" She asked him.

"I-I...nothing, just...um...can we just sleep, maybe?" He asked hopefully.

"...are you serious?" She couldn't believe this.

"...aha..." He noded nervously.

"...okay..." She said disappointedly, this was new, Gohan was just not himself today. She would sleep on it, and see how it went tomorrow.

"…night…" she slid off of him, placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Gohan sighed, relieved, and closed his eyes as well.

'Goten, please little guy, be there when I open my eyes in the morning, I don't think I could take a world without you in it' he prayed, even though he knew how much he would wish for a Videl that looked at him with soft eyes. A Videl that snuggled up to him and called him 'hon'.

* * *

_That's chapter four guys, I hope you enjoyed it_

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I promise to respond to those reviews next chapter, especially any confusing issues or the power level stuff, thanks and please, pretty please leave me a review_


	5. True Strenght lies within

A big THANK YOU! to those that took the time to give me some feedback, I appreciate it, and it keeps me going.

**Disclaimer:** All the dbz characters belong to Akira Toriyama, I think…

Chapter 5: True strength lies within

* * *

_So this is real._

He stared at his reflection, the scars on his face making the cold and tasteless dinner from the previous night churn in his stomach.

_So this is real._

He grimaced at the multiple burn marks on his torso, his lip trembling when only one arm availed itself to swipe his fingers against the hardened tissue.

_This can't be real._

He closed his eyes at the painful memory of his precious little brother, a brother that never was, a brother who was but a burning memory, or was it that he was just a conjured up dream?

_So this is it then?_

_This is my rightful destiny after all, no warnings from Trunks, no heart medicine, no heroic trophies for disposing of Cell._

_This is it, the cold hard reality of my failure to be my father's son, destituteness, destruction, death…_

He closed his eyes and balled his lone fist at the atrocious description of how his mother and grandfather had been killed by the Androids.

_I'm gonna kill those bastards._

He turned away from the man in the mirror, he didn't fascinate him anymore, he didn't intrigue him, he just…he disgusted him, and he would be him no longer.

He let the hot shower beat on his back for a long time, as he stood there, with his neck bowed, watching the fallen water mix with his tears as it pooled around his toes, slipping around and beneath his feet on its journey to the pull of the drain.

"Gohan" Videl's voice called out to him from behind the curtain "…you've been in there for ages, I hope you'll leave some hot water for me…" he heard her say, just before hearing the sound of a toilet seat being put up.

_She wouldn't!_

Gohan panicked, his ears were sharp, even through the downpour of his shower, he knew the sound of peeing when he heard it.

_Hasn't she ever heard of the word PRIVACY?_

He shook his head at the unmistakable sound of a flushing toilet.

_I'm not ready for this kind of intimacy, hello…boundaries!_

"I'll drag you out if I have to Gohan, I mean it, get out before there's no hot water left!" she raised her voice over the sound of the basin tap as she washed her hands.

Gohan sighed, turning off the shower. He sneaked his hand behind the curtain and grabbed the dangling towel. Just like yesterday though, he struggled to wrap it around his waist properly. It took him a while, but he eventually managed after a few clumsy attempts.

He stepped out from behind the curtain and raised his ki, drying himself off.

Videl spied him from the mirror as she spit out the foam of toothpaste and saliva into the sink, resuming her vigorous brushing. _This again_ she thought, dismayed as she noted how his eyes had settled almost fearfully at her exposed thighs from beneath the t-shirt she wore to bed.

Catching her eyes watching him from the mirror, Gohan shifted his gaze to the door and swiftly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

It took him a while to get dressed, but he was slowly getting used to doing things with just one arm, and not wanting to face another embarrassing situation of Videl parading around naked like the day before, he knocked gently on the bathroom door before he made his exit out the window.

"Videl…" he called out "…I'll be on the roof…" he said, making a quick escape before she could say anything against his plan.

As far as the eye could see…destruction was all that greeted him. He paced up and down the edges of the roof, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't…couldn't come to terms with this.

"What'you looking for?" Videl asked as she joined him.

"Nothing really, just…thinking" he said "Videl…um…do we have any specific plans for this week?" he asked her lamely, how was he supposed to spend all his time with a girlfriend he practically knew nothing about? How was he supposed to go around pretending that he knew everything, when he was effectively just an imposter, trying to live the life he was meant to have lived in the first place?

"Apart from going to the island?" she looked up at him.

"Uh…yeah…" _Island, what Island? This is gonna be hard. Maybe I should just confess, tell her I'm not really me. Right. Cause that went down so well with Bulma and Trunks._

"You have something else in mind?" she wondered.

"Yeah, we haven't been to the Look-out together have we?" The wheels in his head were turning rather fast. He had gone to the Look-out for the first time with his dad to train against Cell, so…without those events, he shouldn't even know about it right? So he couldn't have taken her right?

"Where?" she scrunched her nose.

_Perfect. _Gohan beamed, things would go a lot better for him if he was in a neutral place. A place he didn't have to pretend to have memories of the two of them together.

"Come, I'll show you!" he grinned, a bit of enthusiasm at the prospect of using the Pendulum Room, seeping into his psyche. He had never been there himself, but Krilin had told him of how badly it had gone for him, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu, on their first encounter with the Saiyans, even though it was effectively just a simulation.

He snatched her up and spiraled through the air, his adrenaline pumping, even as his cheeks tinted slightly when Videl pressed herself wholly into him, her hot breathe tingling the underside of his ears.

* * *

**In another time…**

_How dare he? How dare HE? _Videl fumed, as she shoved her books violently into her bag. _How dare he? _She raged at the memory of that stupid kiss. _My very first kiss, stolen, ruined by that…urgh…scumbag Saiyaman._

She picked up her copter capsule from her dresser and went flying out her room, her bag flung carelessly on her shoulder.

"Sweet-pea" her father beamed at her from behind a full plate of ribs.

"I'm late for school dad, gotta go!" she snatched a croissant from the array of assorted pastries, pecked her father on the forehead and ran out the back-door to her private landing pad.

She tossed the capsule and ran towards the copter as soon as the smoke cleared. _I know it's you Gohan, I know its you hiding behind that mask, and I'm going to prove it once and for all today. _She thought angrily, her mouth set in a straight line, as she flashed back to the infuriating events of the day before.

He had tortured the suspects, live, in front of a televised audience.

He had kissed her.

To say that she had been taken by complete surprise would be spot on. His lips had just seemed to crash against hers out of nowhere, her forehead bumping into the cool metal of his stupid helmet.

"Sorry hon" he had murmured, more than spoke "…but something tells me that I shouldn't let you catch me that easily…" he had grinned, that stupid grin, that 'oh I'm so proud of myself' grin.

_Bastard!_

Steering the controls of her copter in the direction of Orange Star High, Videl narrowed her eyes in anger. _Forgot to disguise your voice did you Saiyaman? Big mistake, I heard you, clean and clear, it was you Gohan, that stupid grin, I know it was you, and I'm going to make you pay._

In the cave, Mirai Gohan turned on his side, reaching for the ever present warmth that was his girlfriend and frowned, when he came up empty, his hand making contact with something cold and hard, instead of warm and soft. He cracked his eye open and squinted at the dirt he seemed to be staring at.

_Oh yeah, this place,_ he thought dryly, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Now, anyone else might have felt achy and sore from a long night on the cold rocky floor, but Mirai Gohan was not like the rest, he had spent a year in the wilderness as a four year old, sleeping on the hard ground. He had spent countless nights more in the five years following his mother's death, sleeping on any spot the planet had to offer, hard, soft, damp, dry, cold or warm. Sometimes, or most times, staining such unlucky spots with the dark clots of dried blood that came from his many wounds.

Anyone else might have grimaced and shivered as they splashed the cold stream water on their faces, shedding their clothes to immerse themselves completely in the icy stream. He however, opted for a smile, how could he not smile when he was alive? When he was whole again with both arms present and fully functional? How could he not whistle in excitement as the cold of the water cut his skin like a knife when Videl was out there for the taking? When the world was at peace, his mom alive and all of his lost friends well?

He frowned at his dirty and creased uniform laying on the grass by the bank. _I guess it will look rather sloppy if I show up at school all dirty and crinkly, Videl is a stickler for cleanliness, even if she does leave things lying around on the floor._

Acting quickly, he dumped the clothes into the water and began to wash them as best as he could without soap, careful to scrub out the visible dirt marks. With his ki he slowly began to dry them, being careful not to burn them. It was a delicate task, but he had mastered it a long time ago, having have lived as a homeless bachelor for years.

Dried and ironed by the movement of his hand, he happily got dressed, checking his wallet to see if he had any money he could use on his way to school to buy a few items he need for Videl. _Not much, should be enough to buy a few sheets of that paper though, would hate to have to steal and get arrested by you my love, mnn…_he chuckled at the thought _maybe I'll actually enjoy it _he smiled to himself.

Levitating into the air with his back-pack strewn over his shoulder, he got his bearings and took off towards Satan City. _Here I come Videl._

* * *

"…Are you sure he said he'd be at school today?" Videl asked Erasa for the hundredth time.

"…Honestly, Videl, you really have to check this obsession, he's coming okay, he was feeling much better last night when he called me back, you'll see…" Erasa pulled out her chair and sat behind the desk.

"…He better…" she muttered, as she pulled out her own seat and sat down, placing her books in front of her.

Gohan stood outside the massive beige building with a huge emblem of a star encased in a circle at the forefront of its main pillar. Orange Star High-school, it read. _I'm definitely in the right place._

He had flown all the way to Satan City and then felt out for Videl's ki, using it as a beacon to direct him, since he had no idea where the school was.

He had continued to follow her ki as he made his way into the building. It was getting stronger and stronger with each step he took, so he continued walking down deserted hallways, _no kids in sight, guess I'm already late, _he thought, passing an array of lockers, turning a few corners until he came upon a wall.

_Can't exactly blast it, guess I have to circle round and find an entrance to this room, _he doubled back.

"Okay class, we looked at Homeostasis yesterday, Celeste, why don't you remind us of our discussion on negative feedback…" the teacher picked a random girl in the class.

"…uh…" Celeste flicked through her notes "…um…" she began to sweat, just as Mirai Gohan made his late and rude entrance.

"Mr Son, you're late, _again_" the biology teacher moved her eyes from Celeste, glaring at the late comer, the mole on her chin seeming to stare as well.

"Aha…" Mirai Gohan nodded, not even bothering to look at the teacher, his eyes had already found their target, sitting way back, her eyes narrowed in his direction, her teeth chewing on a pencil.

"Gohan you made it!" a familiar voice erupted from the blonde sitting at the back by Videl, just before she clamped her mouth shut at the swift death glare the teacher shot at her.

_Well hello Erasa_ he smiled, happy know which one of the many girls in his class she was, as well as noting an empty seat right next to her.

_Perfect, just a seat away from Videl._

He began to make his way up the blue stairs by the side of the classroom, his eyes never leaving the scowling crime-fighters face, taking in her beauty and the stubborn way her features were set. He was really enjoying himself, _so you think I'm Saiyaman huh Videl, we'll see_ he chuckled.

"MR SON!" the teacher screeched.

"Huh?" he stopped, and turned around to face her.

"Anything to say for yourself?" she said in disbelief at how quickly and casually he had dismissed her.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me, I apologize for my untimely arrival Ma'am, I beg your pardon" he bowed dramatically, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

The classroom broke out into low snickers, all of them surprised at the new student. He was definitely carrying himself differently today.

The teacher pursed her lips angrily. _Making fun of me Mr Son? Well, I'll show you!_

Mirai Gohan settled into the empty seat next to Erasa, feeling lighter than he had in years.

"Ladies" he leaned sideways on the long desk, and smiled at the two girls, leaving his back-pack carelessly on his desk-space. He folded his arms at the back of his head much like Sharpener and leaned back, leisurely, reclining in his chair, pushing it all the way, until it's wooden rail touched the front of the desk behind him.

Shapener quirked his brow at his actions. _Had he missed something? Brains was acting weird._

"We were going through Homeostasis Mr Son. Why don't you take us through the heat stress response of thermoregulation, you must be an expert on the subject, since you didn't even bother to pull out your text-book" the teacher spat at him.

"Come again?" Mirai Gohan leaned forward, he was pretty sure he had studied that as a kid, but he'd be damned if he remembered, he hadn't really studied since his dad died, years ago.

"Thermoregulation Mr Son, let's go…" the teacher tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nope, can't say that I remember" he said casually, smiling at the teacher, as he leaned back on his chair legs.

Most of the students gasped, shocked by his nonchalant response, but many others just shook their heads at his audacity, they knew this teacher, and they knew what was coming.

"I see, perhaps holdings two buckets of water in the hallway for half an hour, may help jog your memory then, I know you got perfect scores on your entrance exams Mr Son, but in this classroom, we keep up or we keep OUT!" she spat, pointing at the door.

Mirai Gohan chuckled, rising from his seat.

"Will you look after my bag Videl?" he murmured into her ear before he made his way out.

Videl balled her fist at his audacity. Something was up with him today, and she knew exactly what it was. _Keep it up Saiyaman, soon I'll have you exactly where I want you_ she thought, watching him make his exit, that infuriating smile still on his face.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

Gohan touched down on the massive tiles of the Look-out, surprised by what he found. The place was immaculate, especially considering the dismal state of the rest of the world below.

"Holy crap Gohan, what is this place?" Videl marveled at the beauty around her.

"The Look-out, the guardian of the planet used to live up here" he said.

"Wow, it's amazing!" she walked around, touching a few plants here and there, tracing her hand around a few statues and pillars.

"Mr Popo! Mr Popo! Are you here?" Gohan called out.

"G-Goku, is that you?" Mr Popo appeared from behind a large pillar, watering can in hand.

"MR POPO!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly, tackling the care-taker to the ground "It's me Mr Popo, it's Gohan!" he was so excited to see a familiar face, so happy that Mr Popo was alive.

"My" Mr Popo said, getting to his feet, his round eyes growing in size, his red lips set in surprise "Piccolo must have really taught you well, if you've managed to survive all these years, what brings you here, son of Goku?"

"Mr Popo, this is my friend Videl, and I…I'm here to train, may I use the Pendulum Room?"

_Friend?_ Videl folded her arms and stared at her boyfriend. Since when was she just his _friend_?

"Follow me" Mr Popo beckoned, beckoned. He was slightly taken aback by the young mans enthusiasm, after all, they hardly knew each other. If he recalled correctly, they had met only once, through the window, before he took that blue-haired Bulma out to retrieve Kami's ship. It had been years ago, but the young lad sure was happy to see him.

Videl followed after Gohan as he followed after the strange looking 'Mr Popo' she had seen dark skin before but damn, the man was coal black, his eyes eerie and unnatural, his lips slut red, he was weird.

"Pendulum room?" she quirked, as they stood outside the door "What the hell is that?"

"A room that brings the past, present and future together in the same instance in time. You may travel to any point in time, and face the perils as if you were physically there" Mr Popo explained.

"You've got to be shitting me right?" Videl stared at him.

"Gohan's father used it to travel back in time and train under Master Mutaito, and Gohan's friends used it in their preparations for the battle with the Saiyans, the room is very real" he told her, as he stepped inside.

The room was dark and gloomy. A giant pendulum hung from the ceiling on a metallic contraption, swinging to and fro. Videl focused her eyes on the large and glowing pink circle with multiple stars inside it on the floor.

She felt weird.

"Which point in time?" he asked Gohan.

"…my last battle with the Androids…" Gohan said, his face hard.

"What? NO!" Videl paled.

"…it's fine Videl, even if I lose, even if I get killed in there, I won't really be hurt, I just need to test this body, I need to see how far I can go…" he explained to her.

"What do you mean by _this_ body. What other body could it be Gohan?"

"…I've been working on some new techniques, better I test them out in here than live, face to face with the Androids right?" he tried to cover up his blunder, everything was just so confusing.

"…if it's such a sure bet, why haven't you tried this before?" she glared at him.

"…I…" what could he say, he couldn't account for the decisions he had made in a life he had been spared from ever having to live by, Trunks's intervention.

"…are you ready?" Mr Popo interrupted them.

"…I'm ready…" he said, stepping into the glowing circle, watching the giant pendulum swing to and fro.

* * *

**In another time…**

"Ah…your favourite time of the day Brains…" Sharpener stretched his arms as the bell went off.

"…So what was it?" Videl swivelled around to face Mirai Gohan as soon as the classroom began to erupt with the voices of students as they made their way out for lunch.

"…What was what Videl?" Mirai Gohan smiled, scooting his chair closer as he leaned over the long shared desk in an effort to inch closer to her.

"…This dreadful illness that kept you from school yesterday…" she said dryly.

Mirai Gohan grinned "…just a small fever…" he shrugged "…my mom tends to be a bit overprotective…" he kept smiling at her.

"…I'll say, keeping you homeschooled like that all these years, I almost feel sorry for you Brains…" Sharpener piped in, as he grabbed his books and prepared to make his exit "…you guys coming or what?" he called after them.

"…Come on guys, lunch doesn't last forever…" Erasa chirped, grabbing Gohan's arm to urge him up to his feet.

"…Coming Videl?" Gohan stood watching her face intently.

"This is a first" Sharpener observed as they sat down in the cafeteria with their trays of food.

"…So delirious with fever that you forgot your home made sandwiches today?" Videl eyed Gohan's tray curiously. He never grabbed the school lunches, he always produced stacks of sandwiches from home, which he devoured in seconds flat.

"…Something like that…" he said casually, going straight for the dessert. Apart from the fresh cinnamon rolls his mom had baked for breakfast yesterday, he hadn't really eaten anything baked and delicious in years. It was usually cold dinners, or grilled fish and meat, the only thing 'sweet' he got to munch on was fresh fruit.

It was hardly the best pudding in the world, but to him, it tasted like a little piece of heaven.

"…You can have mine if you want Gohan, wow, I've never seen anyone enjoy school pudding quiet like that before…" Erasa said, sliding her bowl in his direction.

"…REALLY?" he beamed, a little bit of the Son Gohan they knew coming alive in his surprised expression.

Sharpener chuckled "…Don't tell me your mom has a no pudding policy Brains, that would just be sad…" he said, biting into his apple.

"…Nuh…my mom used to make the best pudding in the world…" Mirai Gohan said, just before devouring Erasa's pudding.

"…Used to, as in past tense?" Videl eyed him.

"…Err…yeah…used to…you know, now she buys them ready-made you know…" he said quickly, to cover up his blunder. He needed to get used to speaking about her in the present tense.

"…Whatever…" Videl muttered, as she ate her food.

Mirai Gohan kept one eye on his food and the other on Videl. She was stunning, even though he couldn't keep smiling at those pig-tails, they made her look even younger.

"…So…" he said, having completely polished his food "…was I asking you the other day about that scandalous book Erasa?" he began.

"…Wha…scandalous book? Definitely wasn't me, which one?" Erasa quirked intrigued.

"…Persephone's Quest…" he said casually, his eyes slanting towards Videl.

Videl choked on her rice, and pounded on her chest at the mention of the book.

Mirai Gohan suppressed his smile at her discomfort and turned his eyes back to Erasa, whose eyes were looking up at him expectantly.

"…Persephone's Quest? Never heard of it, do tell…" she said.

"…It was written almost two hundred years ago, by this woman who was masquerading as a man, it caused such a heated uproar amongst 'polite' society that it was immediately banned two weeks after it was published though, I guess, it was one of those books that were just ahead of their times…" he explained.

"…Politically or sexually?…" Erasa leaned forward on her side of the table.

"…I wouldn't know, haven't read it…" he chuckled and shrugged, when he saw how red Videl's cheeks were getting "…my mom's friend said she discovered it as a teenager and it supposedly liberated her, she said it's a must for all women…" he said.

"…You have a copy?" Erasa asked.

"…Well, my mom does, one day, whilst shifting some furniture around, I found it hidden under her mattress…" he said, watching Videl from the corner of his eyes, her cheeks were so red, if he cracked an egg, he was pretty sure it would sizzle.

"…Well, if I can find a copy, I'll let you know my thoughts…" Erasa chirped.

"…What about you Videl, have you read it?" he turned his full attention towards her.

Videl flushed even more under his gaze.

When she was ten, she had come across an old box of some of her mom's things, old letters, small pieces of fabric, dried up flower petals, and amongst them was that book, Persophene's Quest. It looked old and worn, the text faint and small, so she had never bothered to read it, but the night of her thirteenth birthday, needing to feel some kind of connection with her mom, she had picked out the book and began to read it.

Scandalous was an understatement.

She had probably blushed from the tips of her toes up to the ends of her head that night. She couldn't believe her eyes; she had even gotten off the bed and locked the door, feeling guilty and scandalous for reading the things described in there.

Like Gohan's mom it would seem, she also kept in under her mattress, reading it from time to time over the years, when she was sure that no one would catch her at it.

"…Ahem…" she cleared her throat "...never read it…" she lied, her cheeks heating up, her voice suddenly low and throaty.

_Liar._

Mirai Gohan grinned, he found her absolutely adorable when she was flustered.

"…We should get copies Videl, anything that was banned, definitely piques my interest…" Erasa said excitedly.

"…I think I'll get some air outside…" Videl pushed her half-eaten tray of food aside and left.

_Bingo._

"…Videl, wait up, I'll come with you…" Mirai Gohan followed after her.

"…In case you missed the hint, I wanted a few moments alone…" she said, irritably when he kept following her.

"…I wanted to ask you something, but I can go away if you're feeling grumpy…" he said, smiling at his choice of words, knowing what was coming.

"…I'm not grumpy, just annoyed, there's a difference. So, what can I do for you?" she halted, turning around to face him.

"…Here," he said, pulling out something from his pocket.

"…What is it?" she stared at his hand like it had sprouted spots.

"…It's a note Videl…" he chuckled, placing it in her hand, closing her fingers around it "…It won't bite…" he smiled, walking off.

_Step one, check_

He congratulated himself as he settled back to finish his meal with Erasa and Sharpener.

"_If you don't tell me, I'll never get it right you know" he smiled at her over the fire._

"_If I have to tell it to you, it still won't be right, it has to be spontaneous, you know, catch me off guard, especially when I'm irritated" she snuggled into him._

"_You mean grumpy" he laughed._

"_I don't get grumpy Gohan, grumpy is for miserable old men, I just get irritable sometimes" she hit him playfully._

"_Whatever you say Videl, now are you gonna tell me, or do I have to kiss it out of you?" he nibbled on her neck._

"_I'd like to see you try Mr Orange Fighter sir" she wrapped her arms around his neck, as their lips met, the flames dancing on their shadows as they reclined to the ground._

_Hours later, their bodies glistening in sweat under the starlight, Gohan gathered her up in his one arm and closed his eyes, to get some well earned sleep._

"_I like notes, Gohan. Hand-written, on rustic patterned and preferably scented paper, like the ones my mom used to keep. I like to pull them out of my box and smell them before re-reading them" she whispered before closing her eyes._

Videl stood rooted to the spot with the note in her hand. She turned the neatly folded paper over. The design made it look old, almost burnt. It was coarse to the touch and she found herself bringing it up to her nose.

It was scented, dried up oranges and vanilla, she couldn't be sure.

A warm and fluttery feeling spread throughout her body and settled in her stomach.

_No!_

She recoiled against it, he would not distract her from her mission with these cheap tricks. She knew he was Saiyaman, she just knew it, and she wouldn't be put off her suspicions.

Without reading it, she crushed it in her hand, and tossed it in the nearest bin.

She had a plan, and she was going to carry it out, that very afternoon.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"Oh look Seventeen, look what the cat dragged in" the blonde Android dropped the lifeless shop-keeper on the floor.

Seventeen looked up from the couch, where he had been sitting casually reading a magazine while his sister raided the small boutique.

"Oh, hello Orange Fighter, you're early" he said casually, flicking to the next page.

Gohan stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the lifeless body of the old man on the floor. He had no ki left, he was as undetectable as the two artificial humans before him. Dead.

His short fingers pierced into his skin, drawing blood from the tightness of his fist.

"_Did you have fun with daddy's friend Maron?" Eighteen picked up her daughter and smoothed her golden locks with her hand lovingly._

"_Aha, we had a tea party!" she squealed._

"_Wow, that's nice, did you save some scones for mommy?" she pouted._

"_Aha, the red one, the blue one and the…uh…other one" Maron pointed to the plastic scones on her play table._

"_I think I'll have the red one, what do you think Gohan?" Eighteen turned her eyes up at him._

"Oh look sis, I think he's smitten, he hasn't stopped staring at you" Seventeen commented at the transfixed expression on Gohan's face.

"Of course he is, it was only a matter of time before he grew tired of that useless hag of his" Eighteen stepped over the old man, seductively walking towards Gohan "…I don't blame you though, blondes do have the most fun after all…" she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know Eighteen, she definitely showed _me _a good time under the sheets, I particularly enjoyed…"

The wall collapsed behind him were Gohan had slammed him, his neck gripped in his one arm.

"One more filthy lie and I'll rip your throat out, go on…try me" Gohan snarled.

"I think he's in denial Seventeen, he almost looks like he believes what he's saying" Eighteen leaned against the wall, highly amused by the scene.

Seventeen just laughed, easily prying Gohan's grip off of him. Gohan's face contorted in pain at the pressure the Android was easily inflicting on his metacarpal bones.

A knee to his gut surprised him and left him breathless as he doubled over in pain, using his throbbing hand to support himself against the falling wall.

His face screwed up in pain, he panted and straightened up, charging the Android. Seventeen side-stepped him, in his eyes the attack was clumsy and slow.

Gohan swiveled round, attempting to ram his elbow into the Androids's back, but quickly realized that he was only working with one arm, a bit too late though, since Seventeen had already kicked him against the wall.

"…Is it me, or he is a bit sloppy today…" Eighteen yawned, bored by this pitiful fight.

"…come now sis, you know things will pick up once he goes blonde on us, how about it Gohan, ready to pull out the dye?" he smirked at him, as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

Gohan just squinted his eyes and spit out the taste of blood. He hadn't tasted it in seven years, not since his fight against Cell.

It felt good.

His heart began to thump, thump, thump at an elevated pace. He could feel it now, it was coursing through him, the thrill, the lust, the invigoration.

One side of his lip drew up in a smirk, as he beckoned the Android towards him with his index finger.

He didn't even see him move, bouts of saliva spluttered from his mouth as Seventeen's fist gutted him, forcing him to collapse on his knees, in pain and nausea.

_Is this what Cell felt?_

He swallowed back the vile and sour bile rising up in his throat. It was disgusting, but he would not throw up in front of them. His insides were burning, his lungs heavy, but he pushed himself to his feet and panted.

He was forced back to his knees by a blinding pain from the back, as Eighteen's fist made contact with his spine. He stifled the scream, about to erupt from his throat, letting out a groan instead, and white spots dancing in his eyes.

"I don't have time for this Seventeen, either he transforms and gives us a work-out, or we finish him, I still have tons of shopping to do" she said, kicking him in the ribs.

"What's it gonna be Gohan? Are you gonna show us a good time, or…" he shrugged as a glow of light began to form from his palm.

Gohan panted, ignoring them. He had to test his limits in this body, if only he knew how much power the Androids were using. It was impossible to tell, all he knew was that their energy was limitless, and that didn't help at all.

His eyes widened suddenly, he could feel that though, _that energy, it's HUGE _he thought in a panic.

"Ahhhhh!" he burst into golden flames at the very second the blast connected against him. It knocked him back, but it didn't burn.

"Told you blondes have more fun" Eighteen smirked, satisfied.

His feet slightly hovering off the ground, the golden energy around him glowing like an aura of fireflies, Gohan floated towards them, with a scowl on his face.

It wasn't just a power-up, or a cosmetic transformation. The super-saiyan form filtered deep into your soul, making your veins course with a need for violence, a burn for destruction and the arrogance to supplement it.

Without a word, he phased before Seventeen and lifted his knee, but Seventeen countered, blocking with his. Gohan phased behind him, aiming for the base of his spine, but Seventeen was faster still, phasing behind him, and nailing him clean in the back. The impact forced him forward, but he quickly took control of the forward momentum in time to duck from the fist he could hear coming for him. Throwing both legs up, he flipped in the air and wrapped his feet around the Androids neck, pulling forward, forcing him to connect with his torso, where a ready ki ball was unleashed into his chest.

Seventeen grimaced from the burning sensation, and sent a chop with his clasped fists on to the super-saiyan's head. Gohan crumpled to the ground, but swiftly pushed himself up with his arm, just in time to duck the oncoming kick aimed for his head in the same breath that he swept his legs under the Android, pouncing on top of him when he tripped over his feet and fell. His full weight on his torso, his thighs pinning his arms to the ground, Gohan cocked back his fist and smashed it against the Androids face.

_I have you now, you bastard._

Crunch after sickening crunch he pounded him, his arm pulling back, and ramming forward, over and over again, as it collided repeatedly with his cheek, the Androids face moving left and right from the force of the blows.

_Mother, Grandpa _he kept pounding, as he watched the Androids face rearranging, his bloodied features covered by his swaying of his dark hair.

He heard as Eighteen gasped, when she realized that her brother was not getting up. He heard her race towards them, but he was ready for her, he caught her fist and twisted her arm, shoving her back violently as she screamed in anger more than in pain.

_Piccolo, Krillin _he dug more energy from within himself, the destituteness of the world flashing before him, as he resumed his pounding on the Android beneath him, who had stirred momentarily while he took a second out to deal with his sister.

Blood sputtered to his face and clothes, but he didn't care. He could feel his own knuckles scraping, and possibly cracking, but he didn't let up. He was going to kill him, kill him, kill him, he pounded.

Seventeen tried to manoeuvre his legs since his arms were pinned, unable to move, but they couldn't reach or bend that far. All the while grunting as Gohan kept pounding into him with a lone fist.

_Mother, grandpa, Goten, Piccolo._

His fist was starting to make contact with something softer now, the bones on Seventeen's face completely shattered, as the Android released a strangled gurgling sound, choking on his own blood and bits of bone.

_Mother, Grandpa_ he raged, impaling him further, seeing nothing but red, as he swiped at the blood that had sputtered to his eye.

A sharp pain to his neck had him collapsing to the ground, his hair flickering for a second, before it turned back to black. He had time to feel one more impact on his side from Eighteen's boot, before the world went completely dark.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"...Good riddance to a boring day…" Mirai Gohan stretched his arms, one of the things he did not regret he realized, was missing out on this farce called high-school.

"…I thought you enjoyed studying Gohan, you were totally out of it today…" Erasa commented, packing up her stuff.

"…Maybe…" he agreed "…so what happens now?" he asked the little group, though his question was really directed at Videl. She wore the same guarded expression on her face, it had been like that since lunch, and it could only mean one thing – trouble, she was plotting something, he just knew it.

"…This is the part where you usually run off Brains, that commute of yours is a killer…" Sharpener commented, surprised by how easy going and lax the new kid had been today.

"…Tell me about it, good thing I'll be staying with family friends nearby, so…anyone up for a drink?" he asked casually, slinging his bag behind him as he followed behind the group.

"…I hope by a drink you meant a soda, underage drinking is illegal you know…" Videl couldn't resist throwing that in there.

_I forget how young I'm supposed to be, jeesh, way to be uptight my love, always a stickler for the law, even as a teenager _he chuckled.

"Sure I did, so…any takers?".

"Why don't we take my copter and go to my house, you know…hang out, since you don't have to commute and all?" Videl suggested, her expression unreadable.

"…Now you're talking babe…" Sharpener put his arm around Videl's shoulders, making her eyes narrow, Gohan's too.

"…I'll give you three seconds to save yourself from being splattered against the floor…" she warned him.

"…Jeesh, Videl, I didn't mean anything by it…" Sharpener sulked, removing his arm. Ever since he had made the mistake of hitting on her, every little thing was taken the wrong way.

"…So…my house?" she glared at Gohan, as if daring him to say no.

"…Cool…" Erasa piped.

"…I'm in…" Gohan grinned, and the four of them made their way to Videl's copter.

The propellers turning, the yellow copter defied gravity and rose into the air. Erasa sat with her fingers working the tiny keyboard of her phone, a huge smile planted on her face, no doubt she was chatting with one of her numerous admirers.

Sharpener was slouching back, with his hands resting behind his head, admiring his arms as they flexed from his position.

Gohan was standing next to the doorway, holding on to the rail for support, watching the city beneath him. It was mind boggling how together it was.

_This is it, I've got you now Saiyaman._

Videl punched in the coordinates for her house and put the copter on auto-pilot as she made her way to stand before Gohan.

"…So…" she had to yell slightly to overcome the roar of the helicopter, her pig-tails and over-sized t-shirt blowing in the wind as the helicopter made its passage through the air, passing some skyscrapers "…how high up do you reckon we are?" she asked casually.

"…I don't know, a thousand feet, a bit more…whaaaaaaaaa!" the rest of his words were drowned out as he began to fall through the air, Videl had pushed him out, catching him by surprise.

"Fly or get splattered Saiyaman!" she yelled triumphantly from the open doorway.

Erasa dropped her phone on the floor and scrambled to her feet, her face as white as a sheet.

Sharpener shot up to his feet, absolutely terrified, praying that this was a dream.

_Crap! _Mirai Gohan swore as gravity took its toll and he began to plummet. _So this is what you've been plotting Videl_ he mused, before he flipped himself over to get his bearings. _Well, two can play this game hon_ he smirked, pushing himself forward just enough to crash onto the top of the nearest building, making a great show of falling flat on his face.

Videl's heart leapt right out of her chest and into her throat, her face draining of all colour.

_Please No!_ She thought in a panic, grabbing the controls and steering the copter all the way down in a sharp angle towards the roof.

_Please No! You were supposed to fly, you were supposed to fly. I know it was you Gohan, damn it, why didn't you FLY? _She panicked.

Sharpener held his hand over his heart.

"WHAT THE FUCK VIDEL? ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" he was on the verge of losing it.

"Oh my god!" Erasa cried, tears spilling down her face "Videl, what have you done?" she started breathing heavily, the stress and the shock of what Videl had just done simply too much to bare.

Videl couldn't even answer them, she was fighting the sting of her own tears, her fingers trembling on the controls as she made her descent.

_This is bad, this is bad. What have I done? What if he's dead? _The fear began to grip her, the palpitations in her heart becoming stronger and closer together.

Mirai Gohan heard the helicopter, it was getting close, and he had to work fast. He didn't even have a scratch on him, and that wouldn't do. Acting quickly, he drew as much ki as he could into his fist in the short period of time he had and jabbed himself in the ribs, coughing and sputtering blood, as he accidentally punctured his lung.

_Crap!_ He winced, before whacking himself on the head. Clearly he didn't know his own strength, because that blow knocked him clean out, his face hitting the concrete, blood pooling around him.

* * *

_Yeah, that's as far as I can go tonight, dog tired, I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys. I did a bit more jumping in the scenes than usual, to try and show how their respective days were going, but if it's too confusing, let me know and I'll revert back to the other way._

_I can only hope for feedback, let me know_

Creator of havoc: brain switching, now that's something I hadn't thought of! Lol, thank you very much for your feedback, it was just, LOVELY

Johncorn: thank you, I'm glad you live future Videl

Shenron I wish for a cabage: lol, that question will only be answered at the very end, I hope you can hang in there, thanks for the review

Ladylaide123: lol, they are wreaking havoc!

Dbz writing for fun: thanks for the review, no confessions this chapter, gohan is still very skeptical of how another confession will be received, shame, the poor guy has suffered so much already

Mysticgohan87: lol, thank you so much, so many stories, so little time, im trying to update as much as I can, but…some prosper at the expense of others im afraid, lol,

Kibafang666: THANK YOU!

Siobhan: you flatter me, really, thank you so much, I hope you liked this little chappie

Dcp1992: thank you so much for the feedback. Its hard to grasp what has happened for both gohans, but when the grass seems to be greener, we tend to adjust much easier than the opposite scenario, like how M Gohan seems to be adjusting easier than present Gohan, but they are both getting there

Hmrtaylor: I agree with you fully on that one, the transformation is a blend of the physical capability and the mental connection, lets keep our fingers crossed for gohan, lol

UltimateGohan42: ALREADY!

Gamarabi: aw, I really don't know what to say, somehow, thank you so much doesn't seem quiet enough

Maximus Prime: thank you so much, glad your enjoying it so far

SieraLarson: I like Mirai, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Mariefortune: aw, thank you very much

Girl with the dragon tattoo: didn't know you were reading wwc, but yeah, gokuxchichi are my all time favourite, so…but that is a bit of a depessing story, lol

Alana: thank you so much

Kyra: you leave me speechless


	6. The thing about lies

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Akira Toriyama, not to me, honest

Chapter 6: The thing about lies

…

As soon as the helicopter touched down on the roof, the three teens inside sprinted out, racing to their fallen classmate, their hair and clothes visibly swaying from the wind being generated by the still thrumming propellers.

Sharpener ran with his phone against his ear, he had already dialed emergency services, just waiting for them to pick-up.

Erasa came to an abrupt halt a small distance away, her whole frame shaking as her eyes settled on the flow of red coming from her classmate's position, the side of his face plastered against the concrete.

Videl felt sick as she saw the blood pooling around Gohan's head as she crouched next to him

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Sharpener yelled at her, when her hands reached out in his direction.

"I'm not gonna move him Sharpener, I'm just…I just wanted to check his pulse" she said shakily

"You've done quiet enough for one day Videl, MOVE, I'll check him" Sharpener shoved her aside, as he crouched down, placing two fingers to the base of Gohan's neck

"Hello, yes, we have an emergency" he began to talk into the receiver as soon as someone picked up on the other end, "…there's been an accident involving Videl Satan's copter…" he took in a deep breath as he listened to the operator, trying to calm himself down enough to be coherent

" yes, yes, Videl Satan…" he said the name slowly, deliberately, they wouldn't fuck with them if they knew that she was involved.

There was a small pause as Sharpener's adams-apple moved up and down frantically "…address? …it's um…ERASA, check your GPS, what building is this…HURRY!..." he yelled at the trembling blonde, who had not taken a step further towards Gohan

"…it's…it's…" she stammered, her fingers shakily pressing on her phone

Videl didn't move from where she had fallen when Sharpener had shoved her, she was blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill, staring in fear at the increasing quantity of blood pouring out of Gohan.

"…it's…it's Oblate House, corner of d-daku an…an…p-pushu street…" Erasa stammered shakily, her eyes darting from her screen to the blood from time to time

"…OBLATE HOUSE, CNR DAKU AND PUSHU, we're on the roof, HURRY!" Sharpener yelled into the phone and hung up

He couldn't believe this was happening, he just couldn't believe it. "FUCK!" he swore, running his hands over his face "…ERASA, there's a first-aid kit in the copter, GET IT!..." he commanded, turning to Videl "…Videl, we have to turn him, we have to at least try to stabilize the neck and contain this bleeding before help arrives. "FUCK!" he swore again, the pressure of their predicament mounting, enabling him to only express that particular word

_You jumped twenty-five feet into the air. You were wearing the same clothes as the gold-fighter. Your disappearances in class coincided perfectly with Saiyaman's crime-fighting appearances, perfectly! Damn it, I recognized your voice when you kissed me yesterday, it has to be you Gohan, why didn't you fly? Why in Kami's name didn't you FLY?_

"…on, one, two, three…" Sharpener counted as they turned him over. "…keep your hands on both sides of his head, keep the head in line with the spine, you know the drill, AND DON'T MOVE chances for a spinal injury are high…DAMN IT ERASA HURRY WITH THAT WILL YA?" he snapped at the blonde, who was teetering a ways away with the first-aid box, she seemed to have drawn some kind of invisible line, physically preventing her from getting closer to Gohan.

Videl held Gohan as instructed, a sick, cold dread, creeping up to her belly as she stared at his still face, her heart thrumming like the wings of a caged bird.

The nonchalant jock exterior abandoned, Sharpener got to work. As a martial arts student, he knew the basics of first-aid back to back. As a long time friend of Videl Satan, a girl who was constantly throwing herself in the line of fire, he knew a few tricks and shortcuts, and as the son of a renowned surgeon, he knew his way around an injured body.

He raised his arms up, the muscles he had been lazily observing earlier flexing as he did so. He pulled up his hair and began to twist it into a bun at the very top of his head, hurriedly, getting it out of his way

"Find something to keep it up with Erasa" he pointed to his messy bun, as he gave the blonde something easy to do

The hard unrefined concrete was hard on his knees as he opened up the first-aid box. He grabbed the tube of antiseptic gel, rubbed it on his hands, letting the alcohol evaporate with the wind as it blew by, and slipped on the gloves.

He was ready to get to work…

_**In another time…**_

Gohan opened his eyes, and immediately jumped into a defensive position. He made a quick scan of the room with his eyes and settled down, relaxing.

He was no longer inside the simulation generated by the room, Eighteen and Seventeen where no were in sight. The faces of Videl and Mr Popo were the only other two things in the gloomy room.

He sighed, hunching his shoulders foward, knowing that, had that fight been in the real world, he would have been killed. He winced at the thought of what Piccolo would say to him, he had been so fueled by rage, that he had let his guard down, and Eighteen had managed to capitalize on it, knocking him out.

Vegeta was right. He had gone too soft in the last seven years of peace.

_If they even existed in the first place_, he reminded himself

"Err…" Videl looked at him. "You've been standing around like a statue with your eyes closed for the last fifteen minutes, are you gonna do this thing or not?" she asked, almost impatiently

Gohan blinked, stepping out of the circle

"What do you mean Videl? The fight is over, I lost" he said dejectedly

"His mind created a spirit body that traveled back to his last battle with the Androids, whilst his real body remained behind" Mr Popo elaborated

"Oh" was all she said. Unable to decide if she was happy or not, about missing the fight. Gohan getting pummeled by the Androids was not on her list of things she was dying to see.

"So…your new technique didn't work?" she asked him softly, touching him lightly on his arm, as she followed him out of the room, Mr Popo leading the way.

Gohan cast his eyes downwards

"No, not really, this body is not ready for that just yet" he said, walking towards the edge of the lookout

_Why does he keep referring to his body like he borrowed it or something?_

Gohan sat down on the small decorative grass growing around the small cypress trees, allowing his legs to dangle over the red painted ledge of the bowl shaped structure.

Videl, still following him, watched as Mr Popo went in another direction without a word, and settled for settling beside her boyfriend.

"I'm still like paper, the power burns right through me" he mumbled with his eyes cast outwards towards the horizon, staring at nothing in particular

Videl blinked, "...huh?"

"...in my regular form, without so much as a power-up, this body is incredibly strong, stronger than I've ever been in my regular form before, which, I suppose, makes sense, considering..."

"...considering what?"

"...the number of battles, beatings and near death experiences over a span of fourteen years..." His eyes lingered on a cloud below, following it's movements as it's white swirls slowly formed a new shape. Was it his imagination, or did it look a bit like Goten?

"...well, you always did get stronger after every recovery..." Videl nodded in understanding, it was always something she found weird. Most people were worse off after extensive injuries, but not Gohan…

"...yeah, that's how saiyan physiology works. Only..."

"...only what?..." She followed his eyes, they seemed to be staring curiously at a random white cloud

"...only…as strong as I am in base, it's still not nearly enough to be a match against them. In super-saiyan...I saw today in that fight that I can match them, at least, one on one, that much was pretty obvious during my altercation with Seventeen, but...the super-saiyan power is...unstable...and erratic. Consuming way too much energy, way too quickly..." He frowned, turning away from the cloud to look at her face, as if asking it to give him a solution

"...I don't understand Gohan, you sound surprised, yet you've always said that in a fight, you can only maintain that form for an hour at the most, because it just depletes your energy..."

"...that's exactly what I mean. It's unstable, unrefined, it burns right through me, hot and fast, like a flame going through paper, and that's just...useless..." He slumped his shoulders, his body language screaming out defeat

"...but that's how it's always been..." She coaxed him gently, wondering why he was so frustrated by this like it was new.

Absently she placed her hand gently behind his back and began to rub tiny circles around that spot.

It felt weird and nice and invasive, but he did his best not to show his conflicting emotions

"...I suppose..." He sighed, thinking that without his father, he truly was...nothing.

It had been Goku that had taught him to master the super-saiyan form. And in this world, without his father, he had truly been lost.

_You had no right to refuse to be wished back dad, the world needs you, isn't this reality proof enough? I will forever be a poor substitute for your greatness_

"...the transformation should be effortless, I should be able to achieve it by drawing on minimum energy, I should be able to function in it, perform all my regular day to day chores in it, sleep in it, even, it should be like second nature..." He explained to Videl what he had already achieved in his own body before, instead of voicing out his dark and defeatist thoughts

"...uh...hon...how can that be possible, if you can barely maintain it for an hour?" she retracted her hand from his back, _was it her, or was his body language freezing her out?_

"...it's very possible, it will allow me to enter into the transformation at a relaxed yet still powerful level, you know, without the winds and the bolts and all that. Nice and easy, manageable, at say, a one , and progressively power-up to, say, a ten " he squinted his eyes in thought, his mouth pursing just a tad

"...you've lost me..."

"...it's simple really..." He began "...in each form, we all have our min and max power levels, right?" He shifted his eyes to her face. It still felt surreal, sitting up in the heavens, having a power-level 'talk' with Videl

"...so, for argument's sake, let's say, in base I start at zero and max out at ten..."

"...uh...aren't those numbers a bit low..." Vidle interrupted

"...I'm just using small numbers for the analogy"

"...okay, so you can power-up to a ten in base, aha..." She acknowledged

"...and in super-saiyan, I should be able to go from, let's say a thousand, to say...ten thousand"

"...okay, so the super-saiyan form being a thousand times stronger than your normal base form, so what's the problem?" she had no idea where he was going with all this

"The problem I have, is that, when I transform, it feels like I'm immediately in four thousand, whereas I'm used to entering at a one thousand. It seems impressive at first, because I immediately assumed that if I'm entering at four thousand, I can probably power it up to say, fifteen or even twenty thousand. But what I discovered is that, as impressive as it is to enter at that level, I can't really go beyond it, it's like...I've capped, which is disappointing and really useless to me against the Androids" he hunched over and rubbed his eyes with the side of his knuckles

"...so you're saying that you need to master it, so you can power-up within it, to say, a twenty thousand?"

"...partly, you see, the power…it has to burn through me slowly, like a small flame through coal, building up and retaining the heat for a long period of time, that will probably be enough against this fight, but still risky. No, I have to master it, so that when I enter into the next transformation, my body won't completely give out..."

"T-The n-next t-transformation?" she stared at him

"Yes, the second level"

_**In another time…**_

Guilt, it settles itself in the pit of your stomach, making it's unpleasant presence known, like indigestion. It is ever there, a constant companion, but unlike the companionship of a committed lover, it doesn't understand the definition of the word 'space', even during those trying moments, when solitude is your only desired company.

With her fingers fingering and tugging at the gold bands tying up her pig-tails, Videl sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, of the hospital waiting room, her posture bleak, her eyes bleary, as the enormous guilt of what she had done, weaved itself in the fabrics of her soul.

"What are we gonna do?" Erasa sniveled

"We wait" Sharpener said, taking a sip of water from his paper cup. His forearms still stained in blood, from where they had come into contact with Gohan's blood.

He had done his best to relieve the pressure of the fractured ribs from his lungs, and to stop the bleeding before the medics had arrived on the scene, strapping Gohan on a stretcher and flying him to Satan General

"I meant, our story Sharpener, what are we going to say, when Gohan wakes up, and blows the whole thing" she sniffed

"Don't worry about it Erasa, I don't expect you to lie for me, I'll just..." Videl began

"You'll just what? Confess and hope for the best? You'll go to jail. Despite who your father is. Just keep quiet Videl, let me do all the talking...heads up, here they come, again" He straightened up, preparing his thoughts

"Videl" officer Tefo came to stand before them "...the school hasn't been able to reach Son Gohan's mother, or grandfather. We've dispatched an officer to Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs is listed as an emergency contact…" he filled her in, his heart going out to the city's crime-fighter. It must have been horrible, witnessing a fellow classmate jump like that.

"…I know the kid is new, but...has he ever shown any signs that he might want to hurt himself like this?" he let his eyes stray to the entire group, pulling out a small notepad

"I'd say" Sharpener piped in, ignoring the bewildered looks from Videl and Erasa

"Why do you say that?" The officer turned his full direction to the blonde jock

"Well…on his first day of school" Sharpener began, making a great show to appear distraught "...we were playing baseball, and I desperately wanted to my team to win. The new kid was about to bat, and I thought, urgh…let me just nail him and get it over and done with…" he looked up at the officer apologetically "…I'm not exactly proud of my actions here you know, but…you've been in high-school. You know how competitive and dumb we can be, so…" he took a deep dramatic breath "…I threw the ball at him, deliberately gunning for his face, so he'd duck like a sissy, you know..." He shook his head as if in disbelief "...but the new kid just…stared, didn't even flinch, the ball hurtled towards him, smacking him in the face. It was bad, real bad. The whole lot of us were horrified, but he...he didn't seem to mind the pain, in fact, he seemed to welcome it, enjoy it. I tell you officer, that kid's got issues. A masochistic for sure. Why else would he jump out of a moving copter?"

Videl was still in shock, but she had to admire Sharpeners ability to manipulate past events to suit his purposes

"Well, hopefully Officer Dov will be able to reach Ms Briefs, then you kids can go home" he said

Videl just swallowed, tugging harder at her golden hair-band until it began to slide down the long length of her dark hair.

_Please be okay Gohan, please be okay _

…

"Something sinister and evil? Chichi, stop this right now, the person inside Gohan's body is not evil, that person is your son, it's Gohan" Bulma tried to reason with her friend for the millionth time that day.

"You shouldn't defend that body snatcher Bulma, have you forgotten what happened when your body was stolen? You were trapped in a frog's hideous body for crying out loud! God knows where my poor Gohan is trapped, we have to find him and get him back to his body, we have to Bulma!" Chichi cried, biting the corner of Bulma's expensive cushion

"Chichi, calm down, we'll figure a way to get Gohan back, I swear, though if I were to guess I'd say he's probably just trapped in Gohan's body, you know, _this_ Gohan's body" Bulma pulled on her cigarette, walking up and down her lounge, in front of the large sofa where Chichi was seated.

"Don't even say it Bulma! First that troublemaker is not my Gohan, my Gohan died, Trunks told me all about it okay, so this...this...body snatcher, whomever he is CANNOT be my son. Second, I smell Gero all over this you know, even in death that mad man's vendetta against my Goku still burns strong!" she wailed dramatically

"Shut-Up Chichi, jeesh. Did you not see his face? The poor kid was heart-broken when you renounced him. I agree, he isn't the Gohan from the last seven years, but he's not the product of a mad-scientist, he's not some evil body snatcher, he's no Ginyu incarnate, he _is_ the boy you gave birth to, he _is_ Son Gohan and if you would just shut up and stop screeching for one minute, I might be able to take a moment to ponder how this switch in consciousness could have happened!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

"Woman..."

"You too VEGETA! Everyone just SHUT UP!" she raised her hands into the air

"If _this_ Gohan found his way to our Gohan's body, then it's only logical that Gohan is probably in _his_ body as well"

"Let's hope not" Vegeta remarked

"Why?"

"Because the other Brat's body is dead wherever it is, you heard what this future brat said, he died in his own time, then woke up in _this_ brats body" he said plainly

"Are you suggesting that my son is stuck in a rotting corpse somewhere?" Chichi abandoned her pillow biting, swiveling to face Vegeta with impressive speed

"That's exactly what I"m suggesting" Vegeta said

And that's when Chichi hit the floor, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Damn you Vegeta! Couldn't you have kept that to yourself?" Bulma fumed "That's the third time since this whole ordeal began that your big mouth has made her faint" she glared at her husband

Vegeta rolled his eyes and effortlessly picked up Chichi, tossing her carelessly on the sofa.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled "…she is NOT a sac of potatoes…"

"She's not a weakling like you, she'll be fine" he said, leaning his weight against a medium high round table.

The door to the lounge opened slowly, interrupting Bulma's retort, and revealing a frightened looking maid.

"Ma'am, I apologise for the intrusion, but…um…the Satan City police are here to see you, they said it's urgent" she said, avoiding eye contact with the scary saiyan prince as much as possible

"Fine, send them in" she dismissed the maid carelessly with her hand, taking the last drag from her cigarette with the other, before walking towards the table, where Vegeta was leaning, and butting out the cigarette on an ash tray.

_**In another Time…**_

"Let me come with you" Videl said, grabbing Gohan by his sleeve, as Mr Popo pulled down on the thick golden handle of the large wooden hyperbolic chamber door.

With his back turned away from the door, Gohan shook his head "Videl, the conditions…"

"…are tough, I know, Mr Popo just went over the whole thing. Besides, you've never been in there before, you don't know what could be out there, you might need me…" she insisted

_I've never been in there before. Right._ Gohan reminded himself of who he was supposed to be

"I'm coming with you Gohan, or I'll just follow behind you. Your choice." she removed her hand from his sleeve and folded up her arms. Her face taking on that stubborn glare he had grown familiar with when she was chasing after Saiyaman.

_Why, oh why, are all the women in my life so stubborn?_

"…I'll progress faster if I'm alone Videl, please…it's just half a day, you won't even have time to notice that I'm gone" he tried a different tactic

"…since when, have I gone for twelve hours without thinking about you? Have you seen this place? It's completely bare, no one to talk to, nothing to do, of course I'm gonna obsess about your welfare. Besides, this is supposed to be our week _together. _I'm coming with you, end of story." she declared, and pushed past him

Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration. Damn it all! He wanted to be alone! He didn't need her crowding his space. Peeing while he was in the shower. Parading around her nakedness, touching him, expecting him to touch her back! No, no, no!

"Videl…look…" he turned to face her, his voice stern, the look in his eye determined. But the bright light of the chamber blinded him first as she disappeared through it, making her way to the chambers receiving and living area.

He cursed and followed after her. He was sick of not being able to blurt out the truth, it was difficult trying to pretend to be the man he was originally destined to have become. He had never been more grateful that Trunks had spared him this miserable existence than he was now, even though, in the end, here he was. Immersed in it. Trying to make it right. Despite his irritation with her stubborn ways, he couldn't exactly just toss her out. He had a crush on her damn it. And he really didn't want to lose her as a friend or girlfriend, she was all he had, and he didn't want to be alone.

He sighed, as he walked further inside, the change in air already apparent.

"I will re-open the door in exactly twelve hours son of Goku, good luck" Mr Popo said, as he watched him enter, shutting the heavy door firmly behind him.

Videl strolled around, her breathing slightly heavier than normal, already feeling the tingle of sweat forming on her back from the heat and humidity as she acquainted herself with their future living space.

There was an array of beds that looked nice and comfortable, settled below the luxurious drape of purple curtains. There was a small dining area, a nice little bathroom, a modern kitchen and a pantry full of supplies.

Given their own meager living arrangements back in their run-down apartment, this was really starting to look like some kind of vacation home to her.

"Oh my" Videl heaved, when the gravity brought her to her knees the second she stepped down from the platform of the living area and onto the reflective floor.

"Videl…here" Gohan offered her his hand, but the stubborn girl just slapped it away, panting as she tried to stand up.

Gohan sighed, but let her. She would have to get used to the gravity regardless, so the sooner the better. He looked around at the vast expanse of nothingness, remembering his time in here with his father. Recalling that there was no night or day, leaving the surroundings shimmering in a constant chatoyant white.

He immediately transformed, it was time to remain in this form for the duration of his stay.

It was time to get serious.

_**In another time…**_

Mirai Gohan groaned as he opened his eyes. His head, his sides, his chest…they were all aching in an all too familiar way.

_Hello pain. Nice of you to join me again. Been a bit lonely these past two days without you_. He chuckled, reaching up to his face to feel the soft breathing tongs inserted in his nose.

They kinda tickled.

He let his fingers linger to the side of his face, just below his eye as he traced out the shape of the coarse and bumpy stitches, wincing when he pressed too hard against the tender, bruised flesh, from where he had hit himself. _Way to fuck myself up. _

He removed the sheet covering him from his waist down and moved to swing his legs to the floor.

"No, no, no…." a stern voice commanded, the petit nurse moving from where she had been writing in his chart to pushing him back against the back rest of his bed, being careful not to disturb the tube that was inserted in his chest, sucking out the air from his lungs.

_Well hello_. He thought, taking in the studious looking nurse in her short little outfit.

"Where am I?" he croaked out, though the setting looked very much like a hospital. _God damn, did I have to hit myself so hard?_

"Satan General, you're lucky to be alive young man," her voice was stern, as she straightened out the sheet, an action that was obviously more habit that necessity

_Luckily to be alive? You think? Nuh, not from that silly little drop_. He thought

"Can I trust you not to try something stupid while I get the doctor, I believe your friends are waiting out there as well. You gave them quiet a scare, jumping off Ms Satan's copter like that." she waved her finger reproaching at him.

_Did I now? _He quirked his brow, amused._ Quiet the little liar aren't you Videl? Jumped my ass._

As soon as the nurse disappeared out the door, Mirai Gohan leaned foward, pulled out the breathing tongs from his nose and tested out his breathing.

_Cool_

He fingered the tube coming out of his chest, just below and to the side of his nipple, his mouth opening slightly as he exhaled. Quickly he swung his legs to the floor. He felt up his sides, his fingers lingering on his bandages and grimaced. _Just what I need._

Biting his lip at the pain, he pulled the hospital gown over his bandaged torso, over his head and tossed it to the floor. An action that caused bolts of pain to shoot in every which direction. It was nothing, he'd had worse.

He was happy to note that someone had been kind enough to fold up his undergarments, placing them neatly on the visitors chair.

Briefly he wondered where his ugly school uniform was, but dismissed the thought. He had seen the other kids at school, and none of them wore clothes similar to what his mother had picked out for him

New clothes were definitely on his things to buy list.

He stepped into his boxers and pulled them up. If there was one thing he hated about hospitals, it was the nakedness they made you stay in whilst you were in their gowns.

He grabbed his under-vest to put it on when the doctor and nurse suddenly stepped back into the room.

"What the?" the doctor's words rang out in alarm at the sight of the patient.

The nurse widened her eyes and hurriedly closed the distance between them.

"Are you crazy? You can't just pull this off!" she fretted, something about her tone making him think of his mom.

He smiled, but complied, allowing himself to be guided back into bed, his back resting comfortably in a sitting position.

"Yes ma'am" he smiled at her, even as she scowled at him in return

"Mr Son…you're lucky to be alive…" the doctor began his long and boring monologue about his injuries.

…

"…so your mom should be on her way, until then...perhaps you might chat a bit with your school friends, they've been waiting on you..." He concluded

_Now we're talking_. He said, he couldn't wait to see Videl.

_Round one goes to me my love. Let's see how you play to this hand_, he thought excitedly

"Sure, let them in" he told the doctor

Videl stepped through the threshold, trailing behind Sharpener and Erasa, feeling numb in her knees. She had never had to face judgment before, but as her eyes flittered over Gohan's bandaged head, the cross of stitches against his discolored and bruised cheek, and not to mention, the tube sticking out of his chest, she couldn't help but feel like a convicted criminal, about to face final judgment.

Her long hair was hanging wildly, in complete disarray on her shoulders, her pig-tails long gone from torturous hours of tugging and pulling from nerves. She wiped her sweaty hands on her t-shirt and stepped forward.

_What have I done? _

She wondered if this was how Cell felt before her father had dealt him the final blow.

_Final judgment_

"Hey guys, come in" Gohan said, in as pained a voice as possible

_What hand are you gonna play now, my love?_

"Look Brains, she didn't mean it okay, it was all one stupid misunderstanding" Sharpener cut through the chase

"A-Are you gonna be okay G-Gohan?" Erasa said, in a shaky voice, her eyes red and puffy from all her crying

Gohan looked at the grim faces of the three teens as they looked him over and felt his previous excitement vanish, as he felt the first wave of shame wash over him.

He realized with a pang of guilt, that this wasn't a game to them. They were terrified, and even though he didn't instigate the ordeal, it was in a way, his fault.

"Have you said anything to the cops yet, about what happened?" Sharpener questioned him.

"For fuck's sakes Sharpener, Gohan could have died, you might want to start by asking him how he's feeling!" Erasa yelled at him

"Stay out of this Erasa" was all Sharpener said, as he positioned himself protectively next to Videl, whose eyes kept darting from Gohan's stitches to the tube in his chest.

Gohan found that he was irritated and impressed by the way Sharpener seemed to be hovering protectively close to Videl.

"I'm gonna be fine guys, honestly, it could have been worse" he said, his earlier good mood sinking.

Erasa had shown him nothing but kindness, and here he was, repaying her by traumatizing her clearly fragile emotions.

He had been expecting Videl to waltz in with her hands on her hips, with her eyes scrutinizing him and her nose turned up, planning her next move. He had been expecting the actions of _his _Videl, stubborn to a flaw, impossible to reason with. He had been expecting her to be completely unconvinced by his performance, ready to engage him in another battle of wits.

He hadn't been expecting her to look so torn and defeated, completely consumed by guilt.

He closed his eyes for a second, and let out a small sigh. He would have to remember from now on that _this _Videl was not yet hardened, was not as mature and as cunning. She was still young, and despite her crime-fighting, still very sheltered and innocent.

She was not ready for his games.

"I-I thought..." Videl's throat felt constricted.

"Don't Videl" Sharpener hissed beside her

"Look Brains, we're all friends here, right? Whatever you want, just name it, and it's yours, and we can all move past this little misunderstanding" he shadowed Videl

Gohan bit down on the inside of his cheeks. He was really starting to get annoyed with this guy, who had died and appointed him as Videl's spokesperson?

"Videl" his voice came out unintentionally low and threatening "...could we have a few minutes in private?"

"Um...sure" she nodded her head, her heart pounding.

"Videl, I really don't think..." Sharpener whispered in her ear "...why don't you and Erasa go on out and get out of here and let me reason with him…"

"Sharpener, I appreciate it, but...let me fight my own battles okay?" She stepped away from him

_That'a girl_

Sharpener wanted to protest, he didn't trust Videl to not-put-her-foot-in-it. She was one of his closest friends and he loved her to bits, would always have her back, but…she could be haughty at the worst of times, not the best attitude to have when you're trying to convince someone to let you off the hook, especially for something like this.

"Please Sharpener, I got this" she said, almost pleadingly

"Come on Erasa, let's go" Sharpener said in a clipped voice

Erasa surprised all of them by rushing to Gohan's bedside, giving him a quick hug-pat, "...I'm glad your okay Gohan, thank god..." She said, before rushing out the door

"Gohan I..." Videl began, as soon as the two blondes were gone

"Look Videl, I'm going to be fine. Don't sweat it" he had this insane urge to just blurt out that he really was Saiyaman and that his injuries were just for show, that she had no reason to feel guilty because he had inflected them on himself, but…would she hate him then? The way she seemed to hate Saiyaman?

"You could have died, I was so sure, so sure…" her lip trembled,

_Oh Videl, this is not how I envisioned this_

"Erasa mentioned the whole Saiyaguy theory yesterday, it was a bit reckless of you, but, look…" he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up "I'm not all that bad, honest" he said, but that last word came out breathlessly

Videl was at his side in an instant. "Don't, please…" very much like the nurse, she placed her hands on his chest and gently guided him back down to the bed "…please don't get up, your hurt" she said

Gohan sat down and swung his legs back into bed, allowing her to cover him up just as the nurse had done, though not as neatly.

"I'm sorry" she said simply, and stepped away from the bed

"Look, if you can promise not to throw out the next guy you suspect to be Saiyaman out your copter, I'm willing to let this whole thing go." he hated to have to pseudo lecture her, but…in all fairness, she shouldn't go around pushing people out of copters.

"You jumped twenty-five feet into the air on your first day of school for crying out loud" she huffed

_I did?_

"You took a hit from a baseball directly in the face and didn't even flinch" she pointed an accusing finger at him

_I'm sure it barely tickled_

"And I was sure I recognized _your_ voice when he spoke to me yesterday, right before he…" her eyes glazed over with anger "…right before that son of a bitch kissed me, TWICE!" she clenched her fist

Mirai Gohan fought very hard against the urge to smile.

"…so don't make it sound like I just did what I did on a whim, you've been nothing but secretive and suspicious since your first day of school, and I just…" her voice cracked, realizing that none of the things she had seen him do justified what she had done "…but no, your right, what I did was reckless and I'm sorry…" she wrapped her arms around herself and stood awkwardly looking at him

"Consider it forgotten" he said, his good mood coming back buckets at a time

"You can't just forgive someone for something like this Gohan, what's the catch?" she eyed him suspiciously, temporarily forgetting that she was supposed to be humble and apologetic

Gohan smiled.

"No catch, this is hardly the worst thing that I've ever had to forgive." he shrugged, eager to move on to more interesting matters "…if you would just respond to my note, maybe I'll share that little story with you" he grinned

Videl felt a small flutter in her stomach at the memory of the note.

Vanilla and oranges, she remembered the scent

No wonder she was still single, the first guy to ever do something nice for her, something astounding as if drawn from the depths of her girlish fantasies, and…she pushed him out of a moving copter…

"I'll respond by tomorrow" she said, feeling even worse for not even knowing what the note had to say. Hoping and praying that it was still in the stinking safety of the OSH bin.

Gohan laughed out loud at her response

"Wow, Videl, a whole day? How long would you keep me waiting, I wonder, if I had actually proposed?" he said, his eyes sparkling in mischief

Videl widened her eyes, just what the hell was in that note?

And how the hell had she missed how devastatingly well sculptured he was all this time. Her eyes very suddenly took in the lines defining his muscles, his neck, his arms, his stomach…

"I gotta go Gohan" she said hurriedly, flushing in embarrassment "...I'll drop by tomorrow! BYE!" She raced towards the door, _have to find that note, have to find that note,_ only, her hurried thoughts came to a screeching halt when the door swung open, bashing her in the process, and sending her crashing to the floor

"Ow!" she rubbed, blinking in confusion

"My BABY!" a woman screamed, leaping over the fallen dark-haired girl, in her haste to crush Gohan in a hug

Gohan paled, bracing himself…

Son Chichi had arrived.

_**In another Time…**_

Two weeks in, and she was ready to kill him. She was making progress with the gravity, able to walk around a bit more off the living area platform, but she still got worn out after only half an hour. Panting, and sticky from sweat, she crawled her way back to the platform on her hands and knees.

She took a few minutes to catch her breath and checked her timer. Thirty-seven minutes, she shook her head in disappointment. After two weeks, she was only able to go for thirty-seven minutes, before she was done for. She pushed herself up, stomping angrily to the bathroom.

He called it 'preocupation with training', she thought angrily, as the water poured down her body. But, she knew otherwise. She knew him well enough to know what is really was - punishment.

He was punishing her, for insisting on coming inside the chamber with him, for giving him no choice - it wouldn't be the first time.

Count one - he was deliberately ignoring her. From that first day in, as soon as his feet had touched the high gravity floor, he had transformed and disappeared into the white abyss for hours, leaving her alone and without explanation to fend for herself. And what was worse, was that he had kept up that routine for the next fourteen days.

Count two - he wasn't talking to her. Sure, he would return once a day, after hours and hours of torturous training. He would be dirty, exhausted and wounded, as he sat down for his daily meal. He would hardly look at her, talk to her...and...as soon as he was fed, he would abruptly leave the table,going for a bath.

Count three - he wasn't touching her. From their first night in, he had insisted on separate beds, spewing nonsense about how he wasn't in control of the transformation, how he couldn't risk losing control and possibly harming her in his sleep. Yeah right. It was now a total of fifteen days of drought.

In the two years that they'd been living together, this was a record. Even when he'd been injured, severely so, he had still managed...somehow.

Videl knew exactly what this was, and as she made her way out the shower, she knew that she'd had enough. It was time to put an end to this madness.

…

Two weeks in, and he was making a lot of progress. He pushed himself further and further every day, the voices of his father, of Piccolo and of Vegeta ringing in his head.

He kept a strict routine, one that kept him away from 'home' for hours. She would always greet him warmly upon his return, her soft fragrance wafting over him, relaxing him. There was always food on the table, so he never had to worry about that, and after his extensive training, he would be beyond ravenous. It was nice to sit and talk, Videl would always want to here about how he was progressing. He still felt nervous around her, but how could he not? She was not only beautiful and strong, but funny and engaging as well. He couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach when he was around her.

He would then proceed to take a long bath, allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles, and once he was done, he would be ready to pass out on his bed, only to start the routine all over again the next day. It was a perfect little set up, and more and more everyday, he was glad that Videl had disregarded his hot headed wishes and entered the chamber with him.

With a wet towel slung over his shoulder, and an empty bottle of water in his hand, a sweaty, bruised, tired and hungry Gohan stepped onto the platform

"Videl" He called out tiredly, when she didn't rush to greet him, like all the other times he had returned

"I'm in here" she called out from the bathroom "I thought you might wanna get cleaned up before dinner, your bath is ready" she said

Gohan walked towards the bathroom and froze at the entrance. His bath was ready alright, but Videl was sitting in it, the clear water lapping at the under curvature of her breasts, revealing all.

He immediately turned around, fighting the fog of dizziness, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Oh No Videl, not this again!_

Videl frowned at his reaction, just what was his problem?

"Something wrong?" She didn't even try to hide her irritation at his reaction. She was more than just tired of having him run from her whenever he was in proximity of her bare flesh. _Since when?_

"No. Nothing" he squeaked, trying to calm himself down "Just, I think I'll eat first, starving you know, yeah, real hungry" he said as he began to leave.

"Get IN!" She lost her patience "Take off your clothes and get into the water, NOW!" she commanded like a General, the romantic atmosphere she had wanted to create...dissolving with his hesitation.

Gohan didn't miss the anger and the hurt in her tone, he sighed, defeated. She was his girlfriend, a girlfriend of many years by the looks of it, she had expectations and he clearly couldn't go on avoiding this issue forever like he'd hoped, it was time to tell her the truth, it was time to confess and unburden himself or...

He turned around and braced himself, the towel on his shoulder dropping to the floor, his hand moving hesitantly to undo his sash...

He couldn't avoid this issue forever...

…

_That's chapter 6 you guys, I hope you enjoyed it._

**Creator of Havoc**: thank you so much for your review. I agree with you one hundred per cent, Mirai is just a big idiot, but I think in this chapter he is starting to realize that he has to take it easy, and screw around less with Videl. I'm glad that you saw how difficult and uncomfortable things are for Gohan, I would have just curled up and cried. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and as you saw, I have decided to keep the switching back and forth

**Marie Fortune**: Hi, and thank you so much for your review. Yeah, Mirai is totally not taking this highschool thing seriously, and he's just interested in having fun, as he woes Videl. His own life must have been just miserable. Gohan has it really hard right now, but Mirai had to live it for years.

**BritRecon**: Hi, hah hah hah, he's just a big idiot :-) thanks for your feedback

**A-man**: if your still reading - yeah, I went over your arguments, and I agree with you on one point, that he should have said that he needed to feel this power again, instead of saying that he had never felt it at all, coz of course, he's felt it and much more, after he mastered SS1 he was able to take it much further than Mirai ever was, and not to mention the power of SS2. I have gone back and changed that particular paragraph to (_Holy Crap! I haven't even powered up to the max in this and I feel great! _He thought, the power he hadn't felt for a long time exciting him.) in chapter 2, so thank you for that. However, I still believe that beyond the transformations, or 'un-transformed' Mirai is still stronger. His body went through death many times over, and even if he didn't train, just the saiyan physiology by itself would have pushed him to be freaky strong, from all the beatings. I cannot be persuaded that Gohan, without the advantage of the mastered SS1 and SS2 is stronger than Mirai in base, it just doesn't make sense. And as for how weak he became after seven years of slacking, well, that's just something that was never defined. Thank you so much for taking the time to give me all that feedback, I actually wasn't go into much of the 'power – level' dialogue in this chapter, but, after your insight, I thought that maybe I should do it, so that everyone reading can have an idea of where I am coming from. And I'm glad that despite the power level stuff, that you are enjoying the story.

**Dcp1992**: I've decided to keep the times switching from now on, I think most people like you, prefer it this way. Glad you had fun last chapter, thank you very much for your feedback

**JRIK23**: I've been averaging about 6 weeks a pop, in terms of updating this story, wanted to finish 'demon calls first' but I seem to be stuck on the fighting on that one, so I'm doing faster updates for this one, so no worries, I will keep them coming as much as possible. Thank you so much for your review, I always get excited when you decide to say something, and I'm ever so glad that you're enjoying the story.

**MissySullivan**: Hi Missy! I'm so glad your reading this story, and enjoying it. I am in Spain on vacation right now, so my updating for this, and all my other stories won't be as constant, but whenever I get a moment, and can tear myself away from the Sangria, I put in some writing. Thank you so much for your feedback.

**ChimneyLeaf**: Thank-you so much for the feedback, and yeah Mirai is just a lose canon, lol

**KyraStorms**: I could never get tired of hearing that stuff, lol, yeah Mirai is just having fun, he's totally not taking life seriously! Thank you for that feedback

**Someone who didn't sign their name**: hi and thanks for the feedback, I kept the switching back and forth, and I'm glad your enjoying the story

**Johncorn**: definately drastic, and reckless, lol, thanks for the feedback

**Kibafang666**: thank you for the feedback, and yeah, Videl just went overboard there, definately reckless

**MysticGohan87**: hah hah hah, that's a great idea, hah hah hah

**SieraLarson**: Yep, yep, guilty all the way

**YukiraKing**: Hi! Thanks so much for the feedback, and yeah, I guess it's kinda of a what the hell situation, since we don't know why they switched. Heh heh heh, but that's not till the end of the story. Thanks so much for your review

**Shenron I wish for a cabbage:** glad you could read it, thanks for the review

**ILOVEDBZ**: Hi! + thanks, I look foward to it

**AlexGraham**: hah hah hah, Videl's something of a loose canon herself. She totally went overboard. Thank you for that feedback

**Alana**: Thank you! Yep, yep, yep, she was totally freaked, lol, but she's reckless and deserves it, and Gohan did go easy on her, so she's off the hook, lol, thank you for your feedback

**Sibbyhylands**: updates coming up, coming up! Just on vacation and not much writing time, but I'll get it done!

**GirlWithTheDragonTattoo**: hah hah hah, so glad you enjoyed that line :-) and Mirai is just getting started with Videl, lol, thank you for your feedback

**The skyruler**: Hope you enjoyed this update!


	7. a new beginning

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Akira Toriyama, not to me, honest

Thank you for the feedback in the last chapters

A special thank-you to my beta DEVILSDOCRY who took the time to go through all seven chapters and edit for me :-)

Chapter 7: a new beginning

…

"Um..that was...rather..." Videl contemplated how to phrase it, placing her head against his chest as he lay panting next to her on the bathroom floor.

It's not that he was physically exhausted or anything, he had hardly been at it a minute, and then...just like that...he was all done, exploding inside her.

_"_...Rather...different..." She settled on those words, "...I guess you have to work on your control of a lot of things whilst in this form."

_DIFFERENT! What does that mean different? Well of course it was different, I'm not HIM! _He thought, still unable to relax, despite the fact that they had just shared the most intimate of intimacies, it didn't help that he had felt like a fraud the whole time he was touching her.

"Is it the transformation?" She asked, her fingers absently tracing the scars on his chest.

"Is w-what the transformation?"

"Hon, not to complain or anything, but that was rather...quick."

"Uh...yeah" Gohan grimaced, he had tried to make it last as long as he could, but he had only ever done it a few times before, with a girl from Chizke village, until he had discovered that she was also doing it with the butcher's son.

"I suppose you need a bit more practice in this form, that's okay, we'll get our momentum back," she sighed.

Gohan grimaced again, _more practice? Did I do such a bad job in trying to imitate myself? It's not my fault, he's older and more experienced, of course I can't compete with myself._

He had tried to stay calm, but in this form, with his limited experience, everything was so heightened. Each kiss she had trailed down his chest, each graze of her nails on his back, each and every single contact their bodies had made, had felt like a thousand hot vibrations. Just thinking about it, with her cuddled up on him like this, was already having an effect on him.

"Gohan" she planted her chin on his chest and looked directly at him "I know you'd rather be in here alone, but it's been two weeks already, don't you think you've punished me enough?" She glared at him.

"P-punished? Videl wha..."

"Don't give me that innocent look, even when you're here, and not in that white abyss, you hardly talk to me, it's like living with a stranger. The distance between us has been growing and I'm just plain sick of it" she told him plainly "don't make me miss you when you're right here in front of me, I've allowed you time to be pissed off with my decision, now I'm calling it" she said matter of factly, extending out her hand to him.

"Y-you're c-calling it?" he stammered, shocked, his eyes staring at her open hand.

"Yes, I'm calling it." She grinned at him "You're not the only one allowed to call it you know" she hit him playfully "I'm calling it, now give" her hand remained open in front of him.

_Her dark hair falling around her face in a mess, Chichi lifted the axe and slammed it into the tree trunk again, and again, and again, until the trunk cracked then split open, slanted and then fell to the floor._

_"Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" She continued to cry out to the heavens, while seven year old Gohan stood nervously watching the spectacle._

_She wiped her sweaty brow and tears and pushed back her hair roughly away from her red face, as she lifted up the axe again and began to hack mercilessly at the fallen tree, chunks and splinters jumping off in every which direction._

_"Mom" little Gohan said nervously "mom...you have to stop" he grabbed her arm, forcing her stop wielding it "...please mom..." His little voice trembled, "...you have to stop being so angry all the time"_

_"You heard the dragon Gohan, Goku is out there, ALIVE, somewhere, and he doesn't want to come home. How much longer do I have to wait for my own husband? How much?" she screamed, yanking her arm out of his hold, as she continued to hack at the tree._

"_Mom! MOM! STOP!" he lost his patience, levitating into the air so his face could be level with hers. "He'll come home, okay, this is dad we're talking about, I'm sure he's just…I don't know, doing stuff."_

"_STUFF? Urgh! You just wait till he gets back, I'll take this axe and…" she began to hack away at another tree._

"_I'm calling it mom, this anger, I'm calling it" he said calmly, extending out his hand to her._

"_WHAT? Son Gohan! You are seven years old, your father and I are the only ones allowed to call anything back in this family!"_

"_No. I was there when you explained it to dad in the hospital, when you called back the guilt he felt for killing his grandpa. Sometimes emotion cannot be reasoned with, that is why it's emotion, sometimes the only way to let go, or for two people to agree to disagree is for one person to call it, and the other person has to let it go, and hand it over. So, since it's just the two of us here, I'm calling it mom, this anger towards dad, I'm calling it," he said gently, his hand waiting._

"_Oh Gohan" her voice cracked "You're such a smart little boy, too smart to be wasted on all this fighting. Here…" she said, placing an invisible object in his outstretched palm, "…all my anger towards your father, take it…I'm letting it go," she wiped her tears and slumped to the floor, Gohan descending to the ground to sit next to her._

"_I'll always be here for you mom, no matter what, you know that right?" he placed his hand in hers._

"_I know, now come," she said, standing up "…let me show you this new study equipment your grandpa brought. It's state of the art" she smiled._

_And Gohan cringed._

Gohan stared at Videl's outstretched hand in front of him and felt a million emotions all in one. He had clearly shared everything with this girl, if she was here, calling his alleged anger at her. He blinded back the moisture building up in his eyes. He had always kept his promise, he had always been there for his mom, and his brother too after he was born, but one day, he went to sleep and just like that, she was gone, dead, mutilated.

He grabbed Videl's hand and curled her fingers closed without placing anything inside them. She looked confused and hurt.

"You don't have to call it Videl, I have nothing to give. I'm not angry with you for coming. I'm…" he choked, swallowing "I'm sorry if I've given you that impression all this time" he found himself running his hands through her hair "…without you here, I think I'd just…I don't know, explode and take the whole planet with me, or…just curl up and die," he brought her face down back on his chest and held her.

"If you're not angry then…then why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" he asked, even though he knew.

"Why have you been so…quiet and closed, and serious and d-distant?"

"The Androids…" he began to say.

"Have been out there for the last thirteen years, nothing's changed there." She interrupted him.

"I don't know how to explain it Videl, I guess the transformation is taking it's toll," he lied.

"Well then," her eyes suddenly sparkled.

"…Let's give this transformed state another test drive. What shall we aim for this time? You think you can hold out for five minutes? Hmnn…I can't promise to make it easy for you," she chuckled into his neck, her breathe sending a hot current down his spine as her teeth gently nibbled his ear lobe..

"V-Videl…I really think we should…oh god" his eyes closed involuntarily.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"Damn it!" Videl kicked the empty dumpster at the school gate with her boot "DAMN IT!" she yelled, frustrated as she sprinted to the maintenance office.

"Is something wrong Miss?" the school's grounds keeper eyed her worriedly, when she practically stormed his little office.

"I lost something, something very important outside the cafeteria at lunch" she took deep breath "I checked the bin and it was already empty, so I went and checked the dumpster…" she brushed her hair back from her face "Do you know which company collects in this area?" she asked hopefully, if she had to go back to Gohan and confess that she had crushed his note without even opening it, tossing it carelessly into the bin…

"Let's see here…" he told her, shifting chunks of dusty paper around "…let's see…" he scanned his finger down a piece of paper "…Thursday, thurday…ah…should be UMR" he told her "Big rear-loader, dark-blue, if you hurry you can catch them en-route to the dump site. I'm pretty sure they still have a few more collections down this street".

"Thank you, thank you so much. BYE!" she turned and ran.

"Ms Satan!" he shouted after her "If it helps some, the school uses green refuse bags, that should narrow them down some," he yelled through his doorway, wondering what could possibly be so important as to make a rich girl like her go around chasing after garbage trunks. She could afford to replace just about everything right?

* * *

"That's so gross," she pinched her nose "…how do you stand this job?"she tried waving off the smell with her hand.

It didn't help.

The truck driver stood on the side, irritated. It was only because she was Videl Satan that he'd agreed to stop, but he'd be damned if he was going to help her go through the crap.

"No. It's not in this one, this looks like crap from the boy's toilets, euw, how gross can guys be?" she said out loud.

"I'd say the crap that comes out of the female toilets is more disgusting, with your menstrual cycles and all that crap." He muttered.

"HEY! Can it and pass me that green one over there!" she yelled, irritated with his snide remark, as she pointed to another green refuse back at the back of the truck.

"Bring it down yourself, I don't get paid to unload trash Miss, my job's ta'loud it up and dump it," he folded his arms to emphasize his unwillingness to help her out any further.

"Fine." Videl gritted her teeth and jumped to the back of the truck. She forced herself to stop breathing as she tossed the green bag down and carefully began to go over the contents.

_That stupid note had better be worth it._

"Look Miss Satan, I still have seven more stops to make, so…" the truck driver glanced at his watch impatiently.

"I got it, I got it," she waved him off as her eyes spied the crumpled up paper, it had melted ice-cream staining it, but…hopefully the writing was still in-tact.

She didn't really have anything else, so she wiped it on her t-shirt and opened it up.

"I'm outt'a here," the driver said, picking up the bags from the street and tossing them back into the truck.

Videl didn't even hear him, not even as the truck roared to life, releasing just a bit of smoke from its exhaust as it crawled slowly down the street, she was too busy staring at the writing on the paper.

It was familiar, and brief, and it took her breathe away.

* * *

"Please don't cry mom," Mirai Gohan patted his mom's head, it was killing him inside, seeing her like this. It had taken a lot of convincing on his part to assure her that he wasn't some body snatcher that had stolen Gohan's body, even though, in the literal sense, he was, seeing as he wasn't exactly _him._

"You poor thing, you've suffered so much, so much, I can't bare it Gohan, I can't," she sobbed into him.

"I…" words failed him. What was he supposed to say, that he hadn't suffered all those years? That would be a lie, and his mom would see right through it.

"You shouldn't have had to be the one to suffer," she sniffed "…oh Gohan, I'm so sorry for calling you an imposter, and after all you've been through too, years of suffering at the hands of those monsters," she pulled her face from his chest and stared tearily at him.

"It wasn't all bad mom, I promise. I had Bulma and Trunks, and they meant the world to me. It wasn't all bad." He tried to reassure her, but Chichi just shook her head "It's not the same Gohan, it's not the same as having your own mother, a mother who loves you unconditionally, no matter what. It's just…not the same."

"I met a great girl," he blurted, "…just as you always said I would, and despite the fact that the world was burning around us, we…" his voice cracked "…we…were in-love, I was gonna marry her one day, have a couple of kids you know. It wasn't all bad, I promise" he cupped her face.

"You did?" her eyes brightened up just a bit.

"I did."

"Oh Gohan, of course you did, you're even more handsome than your father, and Goku was…he was such a beautiful man."

Gohan laughed out loud.

"I don't know about handsome mom, I had scars all over my face, all over my body, I even lost an arm, so…I don't know what she saw in me, but…I have to disagree with you there, dad was always beautiful, like an angel" he said wistfully.

"Y-you l-lost y-your arm?" she stammered in shock.

"It's okay mom, I learned to live without it," he shrugged, but Chichi broke down and sobbed.

"You poor thing, you poor, poor thing," she began, unable to hold it.

"I hate to break-up this touching reunion but, have you forgotten that the woman said to get back to Capsule Corp. as soon as possible, so she can run her mouth about how to find your other brat?" Vegeta was suddenly there, blocking the doorway.

Mirai Gohan's eye twitched at the reference, but he held his temper, he didn't want to explode in front of his mother.

"Furthermore, just how the hell did you get _those_ injuries from a fall that wouldn't even harm a snot nosed little saiyan infant?" Vegeta glared.

"Heh heh he…" Mirai Gohan laughed nervously, his hand reaching behind his head "…about that…"

"Pitiful" Vegeta scoffed, guessing exactly what had happened.

"Vegeta's right Gohan, we have to get you out of here and figure this whole thing out. Gohan's out there somewhere, and it's up to us to find him." Chichi said, dabbing at her puffy eyes.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"I like this game, how come we never played till now?" Videl asked him, flexing her fingers to get them ready.

_Probably because the world burned around me, and I never got a chance to meet Lia, so she never taught it to me,_ he thought, flexing his own fingers.

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it before, with just my one hand and all, I didn't think I could actually play. So, are you ready?" he grinned at her.

"Prepare to lose again, blondie," she stuck out her tongue at him, as she picked up her string with the back of her thumb and the tip of her small finger and began to weave it through her hand, Gohan doing the same with his string.

"Done!" Videl said triumphantly, placing the neat row of three diamond shapes weaved from her fingers on the table, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Aw man, again? How did you do that so fast with just one hand without breaking the string?" he complained.

"It's called being one hundred per cent human, you should try it sometime" she winked at him, "Shall we go for four shapes, loser get's to do a strip dance for the winner for a week"

"Aw Videl," he flushed "…you know there's nothing I can do about my genes. I just keep breaking the string, I'll never win," He whined.

"Aw, poor little Mr Orange fighter. Okay, we can play something else if you want, man, whoever designed this place didn't give much thought to entertainment," she blew a breath to move her hair out of her face.

They had been in the chamber for seventy-five days now, and Gohan had already mastered super-saiyan. He wasn't even aware of it anymore, and he had found a nice balance that allowed him to function without breaking everything in sight. He had decided to take a few days off from training to let his body rest and recuperate, just as his father had taught him, before the battle with Cell.

When he was fully rested he was going to attempt to take the body into the next level - into super-saiyan two.

He was also taking the time off to spend a bit more time with Videl. He just wanted to be around her all the time, it was a bit scary, given the circumstances. His plan was simple, kill the Androids and persuade Bulma to start working on a space-ship. He would use the dragonballs on Namek to answer his questions and clarify his situation. Is his life one big hallucination? Did he somehow swap lives with his older self? He needed the anwers, and if the answer was the latter, he was planning on taking her with him, back to his rightful time, back to his family. He just could not imagine going back to his old life without her, they had been everything to each other in this chamber, and he was certain that he loved her.

"You're doing it again" she told him.

"Doing what?" He blinked.

"Staring"

"Oh, was just thinking"

"And here I was thinking that you were just too mesmerized by my beauty to look away," she said playfully. "What?" She asked, slightly concerned when he just stared at her with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Videl, I...our time in here, you've been happy right? I mean, I know I train almost all the time, but...you've been happy haven't you?"

"What kind of a question is that? I'm always happy to be with you, I admit, it was a bit bumpy at first, you were so unlike yourself but, I think as you began to master this blonde thing, you slowly started to come back to yourself, I've never been happier Gohan," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happier than before?" He just had to know, he just had to!

"Before? Before what?" she looked confused.

"All the years we were together, with the exception of being in here. You've been the happiest with me, in these last few months, haven't you?" _please say yes._

"That's difficult to say, in the beginning, it was all…I don't know, raw passion between us. I think we each had our own demons to exorcise, but as time went on, you stopped being just the tortured and broody Orange Fighter to me, slowly but surely, you let me in, and allowed me to get to know Gohan, and I knew then, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. We were so happy then, remember?" Her eyes looked wistfully at him.

Gohan gulped, that's the thing with lies, you just keep digging yourself further and further in, until there is no way to go but to continue lying.

"I remember" he lied, but how he wished he did remember. How he wished it had truly been him, that had made her that deliriously happy.

"But after Seventeen took me, things changed between us, didn't they?" She cast her eyes down and unwrapped her arms from his neck.

"S-Seventeen t-took..." His stomach dropped to the floor, as his voice cracked.

"You were just so angry all the time, and I was..." She fingered her hair, coiling her index finger around it "...well, you know how I was, I guess we both, changed" she stood staring at nothing in particular, her back to him.

"S-Seventeen..." He could hardly breathe, he could hardly keep himself in check.

_"Oh, I don't know Eighteen," Seventeen said casually "…she definitely showed me a good time under the sheets, I particularly enjoyed…"_

_The wall collapsed behind him where Gohan had slammed him, his neck gripped in his one arm._

_"One more filthy lie and I'll rip your throat out, go on…try me," Gohan snarled._

_"I think he's in denial Seventeen, he almost looks like he believes what he's saying" Eighteen leaned against the wall, highly amused by the scene._

"Sometimes it felt like you were more angry with me than with him, but now..." She turned around to face him again "I feel like we've come full circle, I feel like we're us again, and I guess...I _am_ happier" she smiled at him "…though, you still stare at me all the time at night when you think I'm asleep."

_Because I still cannot believe my luck, I don't think I ever will._

"…and you still hold on to me all night, like I could disappear …"

_Because I went to bed with Goten sleeping next to me and when I woke up, he was gone. I cannot lose you Videl, I wouldn't survive it._

"…and you still kiss me like you're shy…that, or you think I might break…it's cute…"

_Because I am shy, and well, if I don't control myself, I could break you, like I'm going to do to that bastard Android, _he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Videl, when we get out of here, I promise you, I am going to make them suffer for everything they have done, no death will go unaccounted for, because if there ever was a duo that deserves to die, it's those two, to think…they could have turned out so differently…"

"_What do you think Seventeen, how do I look?" Eighteen smoothed her hands down on her wedding dress, staring at her immaculate reflection in the mirror._

"_You look like yourself sis, how else would you look?" Seventeen said without even looking at her._

"_You look very nice Miss Eighteen, mom says I'll get to marry a really pretty girl in the future if I keep up with my grades, I hope she'll be just as pretty as you," Gohan said shyly._

"_You're sweet Gohan, and your mother is right, you're definitely a cute one, the girls will go crazy for you," she said, kissing him on the cheek._

_Gohan flushed, touching the spot "…well gosh Eighteen, I don't know about that…" he said, embarrassed._

"They're monsters Gohan" Videl's voice brought him back to the present "…monsters that were created to kill, they couldn't have turned out any other way. I can't wait till this world is rid of them, but enough about them, come, let's walk" she snaked her arm around his waist.

* * *

_**In another time...**_

"I don't fucking believe it" Sharpener stared from where he sat behind the desk.

"Is he crazy?" Erasa exclaimed, just as shocked as her blonde friend, and the rest of the class.

"Mr Son, w-we didn't think you'd be coming to school so quickly after your err..." She faltered, not wanting to say something that might set of the suicidal student.

"Yeah, me too. But my mom's very serious about my education you see. So here I am, right on time," he smiled at the teacher as he made his way slowly up the stairs to his seat. The swelling on his face had subsided some, but the stitches on his cheek were still raw, and clearly visible. It was difficult to miss the slight bouts of wincing as he took the stairs, though he was well on his way to recovery, he still had two fractured ribs, and they hurt like hell - nothing he wasn't used to.

"Gohan, oh my god, shouldn't you still be in hospital?" Erasa whispered.

"My mom pulled me out, she said a few broken bones are not an excuse to miss out on my education." He whispered back turning his head to face the other blonde"...hey Sharpener, what's up?" He greeted the jock casually.

"Not much, good to see you in one piece, man, you must be one tough bastard," Sharpener smiled at him, extending out his hand as a piece offering.

"I must be," Mirai Gohan laughed, briefly smacking Sharpener's hand in a friendly gesture, confirming that all was well between them. "Videl's running a bit late huh?" He checked his new watch, since he'd given his other one to his 'substitute'.

"She was here earlier, but she got called out by the chief," Sharpener said lazily, relaxed now that he could confirm that Gohan had left the whole 'jumping off the copter' incident alone.

"Lucky Videl" he commented, wondering how things would go between her and the new 'Saiyaman'.

* * *

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" Videl fumed, kicking and screaming in the arms of the masked super-hero. He had swooped in to save the day, and after the perpetrators had been arrested, the police and Videl had tried to take him in as well.

In a flash, he had picked up the heroine and shot to the stars, leaving the police to panic in a useless scurry.

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" She continued to struggle.

"You have to calm down, I just wanna talk that's all," Saiyaman said, as he soared higher and higher into the sky.

"Nothing you have to say is of any interest to me, so why don't you just put me down and let me arrest you," she continued to struggle.

"Just...stop and think about what you're saying for a minute, even if you did arrest me, then what? I'll just break myself out. No jail on this planet can hold me against my will. So please, stop struggling and let me land so I can make my proposition, okay?" He said calmly.

"WHAT? What the hell do you take me for? First you kiss me without my permission and now you want to proposition me?" She couldn't believe the nerve of this asshole.

"Hey, hey, hey...calm down there. It's not what you think, okay? See..." His feet touched the ground. "...we're here already" he let her go, creating some distance between them.

"We are nowhere!" Videl fumed, looking around, it was just dust and rock, the middle of nowhere.

"Like I was saying, I have a proposition for you," he said calmly.

"I'm warning you now Saiyaman, one inappropriate move in my direction, and I'll find a way to make you pay, even if I have to boil water and throw it down your pants, got it?" she warned, furious at his numerous counts of audacity.

"You have my word, no inappropriate behavior," Saiyaman put up his hands.

"Talk, I'm listening," she spat at him.

"You want to get stronger right?" He began.

"Listen buddy, just because I can't catch buses and planes with my bare hands, does not make me weak!" She folded her arms, annoyed.

"I didn't say you were weak, a true martial artist always strives to improve themselves, and even though you haven't had the best training, you definitely have the heart of a true warrior, so...do you want to get stronger or not?"

"Of course I do, I want to be stronger than my dad someday"

"Good. What about flying?"

"What about it?"

"Would you like to learn?"

"Y-You mean you could...y-you'd...I could..." She stammered.

"Fly? Of course, anyone can, it's just a matter of how hard you're willing to work at it. So?"

"So? I accept of course, what are your terms and when can we start?"

"We can start as soon as it suits you, it's not as if I have anything better to do," he shrugged "...and my terms are quiet simple: clear my name with the police; accept help when it's needed while fighting crime; and you've got yourself a deal"

"Fine, I'll sort it out, so long as you promise not to pull another stunt like the one you pulled on that roof" she warned, her finger pointing accusingly at him.

_Look who's talking,_ he thought, amused.

"I won't. Oh and Ms Satan" he said, pulling off his helmet, revealing his identity "...I hope my identity will remain just between the two of us, I already have enough Paparazzi chasing after me..."

Videl's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared stupidly at the man behind the mask.

"Name's Yamcha" he extended his hand "...but from now on, you can call me Master" he smiled.

* * *

"You're not getting a tray Gohan?" Erasa asked, as she routinely gave the finger to the scattered groups of students, who were staring at and whispering amongst themselves about the 'suicidal new-kid'.

"Nuh, no cafeteria food for me today. My mom packed me an extra large lunch. When I described what and how little I had eaten yesterday, she was too appalled to sleep, she made tons of stuff for me, check it out..." He placed his rather large back-pack on the table and opened it up.

"Holy crap dude!" Sharpener exclaimed, as food just seemed to fall out of his back-pack.

"You guys are welcome to try some, mom's cooking is..."

"Gohan" he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder "...can we talk?" He heard the girl with the big hair say as he turned around.

_Crap. Am I supposed to know this girl?_

"Err...sure" he said, looking towards Erasa for some help, but the blonde just stared at the red-head distastefully.

"Um...I heard what happened yesterday, and I just wanted to say that if this is about me and Tali..."

"Who?" Mirai Gohan blinked, clueless.

"Tali, my new boyfriend, you didn't know?"

"Err...can't say that I did, no" he said honestly.

"Phew!" Angela placed her hand over her heart dramatically " Thank goodness, cause you know, I felt so bad, about dumping you after our date..."

_Seriously? I got dumped by you?_ He thought as she continued to babble, taking the time to look her up and down. _I guess my taste in women hadn't evolved, I wonder if young me is heart-broken about this girl? Should I be playing heart-broken?_

"I thought you might have found out about me and Tali and totally like, freaked out," she practically shrieked, making his ear hurt, and the students turn.

"Err...no, nothing to do with you and Tali," he assured her.

"Well I'm glad, and I just want you to know that even though things didn't exactly work out between us, if you ever need a friend, you know, to just...talk, I'll be here, okay?" She rubbed his arm gently and walked away.

_Damn, I went out with her? What was I thinking? Thank goodness it didn't work out, _he concluded as he took his seat opposite Erasa.

"Let me guess," Sharpener said dryly "Angela thought that yesterday had something to do with her, am I right?"

"Yep. Her and her new boyfriend, Tali," Gohan smiled, sinking his teeth into a bagel sandwich.

"Typical. Self-centered cunt" Sharpener muttered sourly.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Gohan snapped.

"Aw, don't pay any attention to Sharpener, Gohan, he's still bitter that Angela turned him down, even though he only asked her out cause he thought she was easy. She turned him down flat. Turns out, blondes are not her type," she laughed at Sharpener's expression.

"Whatever," Sharpener muttered.

"Videl! You're back. Finally!" Erasa exclaimed, when the crime-fighter manoeuvred her way to their table.

"S'sup babe?" Sharpener eyed her lazily, leaning back in his chair, as Videl settled herself in hers, her chest heaving.

"Gohan, are you insane? I honestly wasn't expecting to see you at school today, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" she asked, as she dumped her weight on the table with her forearms.

She was definitely out of breath.

"Yeah I know, but never mind me, you seem exhausted, you okay?" Mirai Gohan had to ask, given her flustered appearance, even though he already knew.

"I'm fine. Just...thirsty" she said, grabbing the nearest drink.

"Videl, you're sweating, don't tell me those crooks actually gave you a hard time!" Erasa said, reaching into her purse to hand Videl a face-wipe.

"Thanks" she said, dabbing at her brow. "It wasn't the crooks, it was Saiyaman, that pompous freak," she said bitterly.

Mirai Gohan had to supress the laughter bubbling inside him, how he wished he could have been there when Yamcha told her to call him 'Master' at his request.

"I'm guessing you finally arrested him?" Mirai Gohan asked innocently.

"Pft" she scoffed, downing the last contents of the drink "No. I didn't arrest him, I made a deal with him, which is why I'm all sweaty and tired"

"WHAT?" Sharpener nearly fell out of his chair "What are you trying to imply Videl?"

"Kami Sharpener, get your head outt'a the gutter, will you? He's training me. Specifically, he's teaching me how to fly, and I just had my first lesson, which is why I'm so late for school"

"Videl, don't tell me you got taken in by that fraud, people can't fly, it's a trick, he probably has some kind of suit or something," Sharpener offered his advice.

"A word of advice Sharpener - don't listen to everything my father says, even heroes don't know all the mysteries and secrets of life. Saiyaman can fly, and soon, so will I" she smiled.

_Yes you will,_ Mirai Gohan thought happily, _and that will just be the beginning._

* * *

"Welcome back son of Goku," Mr Popo greeted the duo as they stepped out of the chamber.

"Mr POPO!" Gohan again, surprised him by tackling him to the floor.

"My" was all the guardian was able to say, as he got back up to his feet "Welcome back as well Videl," he greeted, composing himself.

"It's good to see you Mr Popo," she smiled, happy to be outside. She had never felt lighter or stronger, like she could walk on air.

"How was your time in the chamber?" He eyed the blonde super-saiyan.

"Just like a honeymoon," Videl declared, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend.

Mr Popo raised his brow.

Gohan flushed, embarrassed. Six months, living alone with her, and he still got flustered by her bluntness.

"She's just kidding Mr Popo, the training went well, I'm ready," he said, trying to ignore the burn in his cheeks.

"I hope so, cause the Androids are at it again, come see for yourself..." He walked towards the edge "...look, that cloud of smoke used to be Picante Island, it's all been destroyed now," he shook his head, turning away from the sight.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Coming Videl?" He extended out his hand to her.

"Me?" She stared at him in shock "Shouldn't I stay behind, I don't want to be in the way or anything," she said nervously. He wasn't seriously suggesting that she come and face Seventeen again, was he?

"You won't. It will be over before it even begins, trust me," he offered her his hand.

"I-I can't. I'll...um...watch from here, if that's okay," she said shakily "Just, be careful, I know you're stronger but I..."

He drowned out the rest of her words with a kiss, a long, passionate kiss, much to Mr Popo's discomfort.

"I love you," he said gruffly, pulling back from her lips, his eyes piercing into hers.

Videl's eyes glazed over with moisture. She hadn't realized it, but he actually hadn't said those three words to her at all, not since that day, when he'd woken up all out of sorts. He hadn't said it to her in all the six-months they'd spent in the chamber, not even in the wake of the countless nights they had made love.

He had been different somehow, childish and uncertain in many ways, yet serious and determined in others, and all this time she had dismissed the changes as the side-effects of the transformation, but her gut and her heart said there had to be more. He was different, and in many ways, everything still felt new between them, and even though she wasn't able to put her finger on it, she knew that she loved him more for it.

If such a thing was even possible.

"Come back to me," was all she said, as she stepped away from him.

Gohan nodded his head and shot into the air.

_I hope you're ready to die._

* * *

"Eighteen wait!" Seventeen said "don't kill her, I think I'll keep her," he pointed at the dark haired woman huddled with the group of Islanders, who had failed to make a get-away.

"No way Seventeen, she's not tagging along with us, not with those hideous clothes. She's not even attractive!" Exclaimed Eighteen, in the midst of increasing the size of the blast forming in her hands.

"The last time I checked, you were no lesbian sis, so your vote doesn't count," Seventeen phased between Eighteen and the Islanders, snatching the woman just in time to save her from instant incineration.

"NOOOOO!" The dark-haired woman screamed, her eyes glued to the blast, were her friends and family had just been destroyed.

"See, that could have been you," Seventeen patted her lovingly "...my sister has no real appreciation for beauty, but I could never have the heart to destroy something so...What The Hell?" He blinked rapidly, when he found his arms suddenly...empty.

"Look who it is Seventeen," Eighteen said, turning her head up to the sky, a small smile on her face as she folded her arms.

"Normally I'd be excited to see you Gohan, but I kinda had plans," said Seventeen "...I saved her you know, you should be thanking me"

Gohan floated in the air with the woman in his arm, an intense scowl etched on his face. He was a spectacle to behold, with blue bolts crackling and dancing around him.

"I think he grew his hair Seventeen, what do you think?" Asked the female Android.

"Yeah, a bit of conditioner could do him some good though, then that hair wouldn't look so stiff, I mean, c'mon sis, I know you think he's cute but..." Shrugged the Android.

"What the fuck? Where'd he go?" Eighteen blinked into the sunlight.

"Huh? He was just...damn coward's hiding with my merchandise," complained Seventeen.

"Hey, watch your mouth, she's a woman, not a piece of property, honestly Seventeen, you're just like all these human men, no respect," she brushed back her hair, scanning the vicinity, but Gohan was nowhere in sight.

"I say we kill him today, I'm sick and tired of his interference," declared Seventeen, just as a strong wind whipped around him causing his hair to blow in his face. He brushed the stray strands away from his face, momentarily startled to find the figure of Gohan levitating a few inches from the ground, right infront him.

"Jeepers, Gohan, you're gonna have to try harder than that to scare me to death," he smirked.

"Let's try this then," the words left Gohan's mouth at the same time as his fist.

Seventeen gasped, a trickle of blood escaping his mouth, his eyes staring in disbelief at the arm impaling his stomach, puncturing through all his organs, and coming out clean on the other side, just to the side of the base of his spine.

He blinked and gripped Gohan's arm, but Gohan pulled out and watched the Android stagger, then sag to his knees.

"SEVENTEEN!" Charged the female Android, her blue eyes huge in disbelief, Gohan disappeared, and re-appeared behind her. He grabbed the top of her head with his hand and closed it around her skull, squeezing on it, forcing her down to her knees before her brother.

She thrashed and flayed, trying to use her hands to forcefully remove his hand, as she began to feel the pressure of her skull cracking in, but her efforts were fruitless, she couldn't even scratch at him, she couldn't believe his strength, this had to be some kind of nightmare.

"Seventeen," she said in a pained voice, her eyes filling with tears when all his attempts to stand up failed him. His hands were placed against his stomach, trying to apply pressure on the gaping hole, as the blood just pooled out, seeping past the gaps in his slender fingers.

"S-sis..." He stared, trying to get back on his feet, as he watched in horror as she continued to thrash uselessly, and as the pressure on her brain made her ears, nose, and eyes bleed in small bouts. "SIS!" He screamed, abandoning his hole to fire blast after blast at Gohan, but no matter how many blasts he fired, they all just disappeared around him, absorbed into the crackling energy that was his power.

"This is how it's done," Gohan said, removing his grip from Eighteen's head.

He outstretched his arm and released a blast that burned through the Androids chest. Seventeen fell on his back, the ground visible from his smouldering hole.

Her movements were so clumsy and slow in his eyes, she wasn't even able to scoot away from him, before he appeared right before her.

"H-how...h-how did you get so s-strong?" She stammered weakly, and fearfully as she backed away, her face stained with tears for her brother, who could only gurgle and choke in his own blood on the floor.

"What you and your brother have done to this world is unforgivable," his cold eyes searched her face, her features so achingly familiar, yet not the same at all.

_"Look Gohan, isn't she beautiful? She looks just like her mom," Krilin uncovered the tight blanket around baby Maron._

_"Gosh Krilin, she sure does, the same eyes and everything," Gohan stared at the new-born baby._

_"Seventeen, do you want to hold her," Krilin offered the bundle to him._

_"Um...no, I..."His voice cracked "...she's so small and weak, I could crush her" he tried to be nonchalant, but the moisture in his eyes betrayed him "I thought, I thought he'd killed everything human in us, but you proved me wrong, didn't you little girl..." His hand clumsily patted his nieces forehead._

_"Tell my sister I said congratulations..." He said awkwardly at the mixed group cooing at the new baby, just before he shot out the window and disappeared._

_"Can I hold her Krilin, she's even smaller than Goten when he was born," Gohan marveled, as little Maron gazed into his eyes and grabbed his finger._

"My father was wrong," he said, shaking himself out of his momentary trance, "...not everyone deserves a second chance..." he said, his mouth reversing itself into a frown as he sent a chop to her neck that severed her head.

Blood squirted in random directions from the top of her neck as her body flopped to the floor, her head dropping with a surprisingly soft thud, rolling just a few seconds, before it stopped, her dead eyes cast up to the heavens.

"Sis, no..." Seventeen whispered weakly, though Gohan's assault hadn't touched it, it had stopped completely at the sight. He was helpless for the first time in his life.

Gohan squatted down next to him, his pupils resting at the corners of his eyes, with his mouth turned up-side-down.

"Trunks found your designs from Gero's lab. I studied them for a while with Bulma, while we tried to figure out how Eighteen could have given birth," he said, watching curiously as the Androids eyes clouded over in confusion.

"Quite brilliant your design. To never run out of energy. I guess that's why _I_ had such a tough time fighting you two, beyond the tag team approach you always used" he said, inserting his hand into the hole in the Androids chest, wiggling his fingers around.

"Grlglug" Seventeen tried to scream, but his vocals were drowning in clots of blood.

"Your neurological wiring runs through here you know," he wiggled some more, groping and probing at his insides "I blasted straight through it, that's why you can't move," he explained to him, as he pulled out his bloody hand "...but you can feel, can't you?" He brought his face close to his "...and I'm not just talking about the physical pain..." He turned his neck and stared at the lifeless face of Eighteen. "This wouldn't be as satisfying if I didn't know for a fact that you had feelings and that you loved her" his voice dropped, the power around him making cracks in the ground.

"You m-monster" was all the Android was able to say, before he broke out into a fit of coughs.

"Hmm...I should leave you here, to suffer until your last breath for what you did to Videl" the ground shook with his words, the hatred in his eyes as dark and raw as unrefined oil as he pinched his nose and closed it, forcing the Android to breathe through his mouth, which was difficult and painful, with his own blood and spit going down the wrong pipe.

Seventeen choked some more.

"You could survive for months like this, immobile and in agony, staring at the rotting corpse of the only thing you ever truly loved. But..." He removed his hand from his nose, the blue bolts of crackling energy intensifying, as the tips of his long and stiff hair swayed in the self-generated wind.

Seventeen inhaled sharply, the pain of losing his sister, of having his insides in the open, incomparable to the intensity of the fear that enveloped him as he watched as Gohan raised his hand instead, a warm blue glow growing in size "The desire to torture and maim died in me, the day my father had to die for my mistake with Cell," and just like that, he released his energy and watched as every last bit of the Android was incinerated.

* * *

_**In another Time**_

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of genius?" Chichi fumed.

"I'm doing the best that I can Chichi, but this time-machine was already old and mouldy when Trunks found it, it's going to take some time before I can have it running again!" Bulma yelled, damn it, she was trying to think, but every so often, Chichi and Vegeta would interrupt her with their stupid comments

"How long Bulma? How long till we have this piece of junk fixed? Gohan is out there somewhere, and we have to find him!"

"It's not a piece of junk, I built this thing you know, well the me of the future did, and then that bastard Cell stole it and killed my son" she said sourly.

"Give me a time estimate Bulma, give me something to work with!" The son martriach screeched.

"Maybe a month" Bulma scanned over the designs, her teeth chewing on the back of a pencil.

"A MONTH!" Chichi screamed, visions of Gohan trapped in a corpse for an entire month started swimming in her head, just before she hit the floor.

...


	8. Just a little more pain

Hi guys, here is that update...

**Thank you for all the feedback in the previous chapters**

A special thank you to my beta, DevislDocry, you're awesome

**Disclaimer**: Dbz is not mine

**Chapter 8**: Just a little more pain

...

Enraged, Videl charged him blindly like a mad bull to a red flag.

And missed, again.

She had long lost control of her momentum, so she skidded on the sand and fell, scraping her chin and knees.

"You'll NEVER surpass your father at this rate, you'll always be the second rate daughter of the man that saved the world, nothing more! This is pathetic" Yamcha yelled at her

Videl pushed herself up and spit out the dirt, she clenched her fists and ignored the pain she was in, she was stiff and tired and sore as all hell, but she was so angry and hurt, she needed this outlet, this catharsis.

_"Hey Gohan wait up," she had ran after him after school._

_"Hey Videl" he had smiled, and for the life of her, she had wondered how she could have missed how genuine and bright that smile always was._

_"I...uh...passed by the hospital this morning before school, but obviously you'd been discharged and stuff, so...anyway...I know we didn't really get a chance to talk at lunch, since I came late and with all the stuff about saiyaman and training and flying and stuff and um..." She had started to babble, unsure of how to approach the subject of the 'note'._

_"...will you go out with me?" He had surprised her, by cutting straight to the core of things, his eyes looking down at her with a softness she was sure she could sink her finger into._

_How come I never noticed how handsome he is until now?_

"SLOPPY!" Yamcha's taunt brought her back to reality as he blocked her, the connection with his forearm sending shooting pains up and down her arm and half of her shoulder, with her other arm she held herself, even as she parted her legs, automatically falling back into her stance, taking a few deep breaths before throwing herself at him again, her mind distracted by thoughts of betrayal.

She had allowed herself to be taken in by him, with his stupid notes and their stupid perfect dates, his stupid hot kisses and everything else that was clearly just STUPID! Damn HIM!

"TOO SLOW" Yamcha pushed her back into the dirt "CONCENTRATE!" He yelled, towering over her, his face shadowed from the rising sun behind him, the scars on his face reminding her of the stitches she was responsible for on Gohan's stupid face.

_"How do I look Erasa?" She stood awkwardly before her friend._

_"You could look better" was her honest response._

_"ERASA!"_

_"I'm your friend Videl, I have to tell it like it is, now sit...let me do something about that bruise on your face, honestly, is Saiyaman training you? Or using you as a punching bag?" she pushed her down to her dressing table and opened up her 'kit', "…sweet kami Videl, try to relax, why are you so nervous about this date, it's only Gohan, he's harmless," said the blonde, fiddling with her hair._

_"I feel sick inside Erasa, I think I really like him, and it makes me sick inside," she stared at her friend as she delicately tried to cover up her ugly bruise around her eye._

_"Videl, I know things ended badly with..."_

_"Don't Erasa, don't talk about him, I got over him a long time ago, besides, it's not as if we ever went out, not properly, we never even kissed,"_

_"True, but I know how hurt you were when you realized that he already had a girlfriend. Between you and me, that bastard led you on, no matter what he says," Erasa's usually bright eyes darkened slightly at the memory, but just as suddenly, the darkness passed, giving way to cheery brightness as she continued to dab the bruise on Videl's face._

"_Gohan's a nice guy, I'd bet my last zeni on it, it's okay to like him, he won't hurt you," she assured her as stepped back from her to scrutinize her work "I'm not gonna put more than that, cause you'll just look all pasty and miff, let's try curling your hair around it instead…"_

"TOO GIRLY," Yamcha mocked her, striking her gently behind her knees, Videl fell face first into the dirt and pushed herself up by the palms as Yamcha proceeded to circle her.

"SHUT UP!" She huffed, getting back up to her feet, drenched in sweat. Her limbs had never been more tired, it was sheer stubbornness alone that was keeping her going.

"Try to make me, little girl," Yamcha continued to deride her as he dodged her efforts frustratingly easily.

"URGH!" She screamed at him, attempting to do just that, but Yamcha's very light punch to the stomach had her on her knees gasping for air instead.

She felt sick, and she wasn't sure if it was the punch or something else. She willed her eyes to stop tearing up, as she forced her bruised emotions aside.

"GET UP! Or go home and get a make-over! If this is your best, then you're better off playing the spoilt little heiress at dress-up parties than being here and wasting my time. GET-UP!" He yelled.

"I AM NOT SPOILT! URGH!" She yelled shooting to her feet, spinning in the air and trying for a drop kick.

"Could have fooled me," Yamcha said as he grabbed her foot and pushed her back with it, watching as she fell on her bum.

_Gohan thinks you have potential, show it to me then, come on Videl, get up, _he secretly urged her on.

Videl panted, tired and depleted.

She knew he was strong but...this was just ridiculous. Her t-shirt actually felt heavy from being drenched in sweat. She got up, and lifted it over her head, remaining in a white sleeveless vest and her lycra tights. She used it to wipe herself down and then tossed it angrily to the ground.

"Let's go!" She heaved, attacking.

_Good girl, okay then, let's see how far we can push you._

"Come an'get me" he beckoned her with his hand.

...

"Hey Goten, whad'ya waiting for, my grandma just finished baking!" Trunks hopped up and down in front of his friend.

"I'm not hungry," Goten said quietly as Trunks fell over.

Goten didn't even look at him. He turned on his side to face the wall, the water mattress making a slight noise with his movements as he exhaled a long breathe.

"Goten…what's wrong? You're not sick are you?" Trunks picked himself up from the floor and peered over his friend.

"Whad'ya mean Trunks, I lost my brother, of course something is wrong!" Goten huffed.

"Aw…but Goten, you got a brand new one, and mom's gonna finish the time-machine and we'll get the other one back, no sweat!"

"It's easy for you to say Trunks, this Gohan likes you better than me. It's always, come on Trunks let's spar, come on Trunks I'll race ya, come on lil' bro let's see what'ya got? Come on lil' bro I have this great place with swords, my treat. It's always lil' bro this and lil' bro that. It's like he doesn't even see me!" Goten said sadly, his expression bleak, his heart sore.

"Goten…I didn't realize, I'm sorry," Trunks sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault Trunks, I just don't understand why he doesn't like me, it's like, he only thinks of you, and I'm invisible or something," he sniffed.

"He's just not used to having you around Goten, I think you confuse him, looking so much like your dead father and all. Remember in the future, you're not born, so…he's used to me more than he's used to you, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it, come on…" he nudged him, trying to bring him out of his sour mood.

"How can I not be born if it's the future and I'm already born now?" Goten asked.

"It's complicated Goten, there are many futures, don't worry too much about it okay?" Trunks patted his shoulder "Look, why don't we go to my room and you can pick out any three toys you like, how does that sound?"

"Just go away Trunks, I don't want your stupid toys, I want my brother, my _real_ brother back," Goten whispered.

And for the first time since they'd been friends, Trunks didn't know what to say to cheer up his friend. Goten was ALWAYS cheerful.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"KING KAI!" His anguished cry reverberated throughout the heavens "KING KAI! ANSWER ME!" He screamed, in a fine blend of anger and frustration, the finality of Bulma's words making him feel a sickness he could very well imagine having have felt when the virus had taken his father.

"KING KAI! PLEASE!" The tears cascaded down his face as the raw emotion became too much of a burden to bare. He had been up here for hours, calling for King Kai, begging him to talk to him through his telepathy, but no matter how much, how long or how loud he screamed, only the silence had had the courtesy to answer him.

"KING KAI" He sank to his knees on the sparkling tiles of the lookout and began to rain down upon it, the heavy pounding of his fists. The dome shook, with its walls, its floors and pillars cracking like the muscle of his heart.

"KING KAI! KING KAI!" He sobbed, unable to believe that his simple plan would never be fruitful; it was in effect - dead.

The only sound that rang in his mind, that answered him in any way, was the startled breathing of Mr Popo as he stood uncertainly watching him. He had witnessed his erratic transformations, from hopeful to angry to desperate and finally to hopeless.

"Son of Goku," Mr PoPo touched him gently and gasped when Gohan just shoved him off.

"I REFUSE TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" He yelled at the clueless guardian. "DAMN YOU KING KAI! WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME? HAVE YOU FORSAKEN THIS PLANET?" He got up and paced the floor, his neck cranked up to the sky as a white aura began to whip around him.

His plan had been simple:

Kill the Androids.

Work with Bulma to build a space-ship and travel to New- Namek.

Get anwers from Porunga about what had happened to him and wish himself home.

The plan had been simple, but with one major flaw, as Bulma had quietly pointed out to him: No one knew the coordinates for New Namek.

"FATHER!" He suddenly turned the direction of his anger. "ARE YOU NOT WATCHING OVER US?" I KNOW YOU'RE THERE WITH YOUR FRIEND FATHER. TELL HIM TO STOP IGNORING ME! I NEED THOSE COORDINATES!" He cried, his anger mounting, his frustration even more as he began to fire stray blasts into the air

"FATHER! HAVE YOU FORSAKEN YOUR SON? ARE YOU NOT EVEN INTEERESTED IN WHAT's BECOME OF THIS PLANET? ANSWER ME!" He yelled, "ANSWER ME!" He covered his face with his hands and began to sob.

It was hopeless, hopeless.

Without those coordinates, he would never know if he was just crazy or if he was indeed taken from his rightful time.

And for the first time since this ordeal began, he asked himself the question that he probably should have asked from the very beginning.

Who could have done this to him? And why?

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"The woman is done with the time-machine," Vegeta's voice took over from where the sound of his boots had come squishing down the hall as he stood with a stoic expression next to him.

"It's only been three weeks, I thought she said a month," Mirai Gohan said without turning to look at him. His eyes were glued to the wall, where photographs of the days before the Cell games were mounted.

"If she hadn't taken the damn thing apart to build a bigger and luxurious one, I suspect it would have taken her even less time than she wasted, damn cappuccino machine," Vegeta said, his eye lingering on a photograph of his fully grown son carrying a baby version of himself.

"How many people are traveling?" Mirai Gohan asked, his face devoid of all expression, yet unable to take his eyes away from photos of himself in his early teens, photographs that were taken when his father had still been alive.

"The woman, your mother, myself, you, the brats and Piccolo," _I think_, Vegeta counted.

"Reinforcements," Mirai Gohan muttered bitterly, staring at his young face as a blonde, with a silly grin on his face, his hand behind his head as he stared at the camera.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Vegeta asked.

"What more do you people want from me, I broke it off with her didn't I? Just like everyone wanted me to," he said bitterly.

"You should have explained that it was the same girl as your mate from the future, I repeat, what are you going to do about her?"

Gohan cursed, what was he supposed to do? They'd had a brilliant two weeks together and then…then he had hurt her…

_"I think I'm a little overdressed for this" was the first thing out of her mouth when he removed his hands from her eyes, allowing her the opportunity to take in their surroundings._

_"Hah hah...yep, you are!" He said happily "...sorry about that, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise...here..." He patted a straw mat on the ground "...have a seat, feel free to kick off your shoes and relax" he helped her sit and moved a small distance away to toss a capsule._

_A puff of smoke later and a mini-fridge appeared._

_"I've got root-beer, wintergrape?" He had to ask._

_"Yeah, grape's good," she said, catching the can he had just tossed in her direction._

_"Orange for me," he shut the little door._

_"It's gorgeous out here Gohan, but...I thought you said you were making me dinner tonight?" She wondered out loud._

_"That's part of the surprise!" He declared excitedly, his hands moving to unbuckle his belt and his pants._

_"Woah!" She rose in a flash, her arms waving in front of her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, his jeans dropping to his ankles, as he instinctively stepped out of them._

_"You're undressing!" She pointed at the obvious, a glare in the making._

_"Yep! That's the surprise, I'm gonna catch us dinner. Watch," He said jubilantly, as he stripped off his t-shirt and jumped head first into the lake._

_"GOHAN WHA...?" She stared in disbelief, and when, after a few minutes, he didn't come up, she started to worry and moved to stand right by the edge of the water, trying to peer in. But it was dark out and the light from the stars was beautiful but entirely useless._

_"Shit!" she cursed, positioning her arms in preparation to jump in after him, she was an excellent swimmer, but even she couldn't hold her breath for that long. Just as she was about to take the plunge, a laughing Gohan emerged with a monster of a fish in his arms, squirming and wiggling._

_"Look at this one Videl!" He wrestled the beast, laughing like a kid as it tried to get away from him._

_Honestly, what could she do but gape?_

_He tossed it to the ground, just by her feet and Videl had to step back just a tad to remove her bare feet from the slimy feel of it._

_Gohan emerged from the water and began to shake himself dry, his hair, despite the length of time he had spent under, was still straining to remain erect, it was insane._

_"Shoo!" He stepped forward and approached the dead monster "Quiet a feisty little guy, weren't ya?"_

_"Little. Guy?" Was all she could say, it was the biggest fish she'd ever seen!_

_She was still amazed, he had caught the damn thing, cleaned it expertly and out of thin air, magically created a spit, well, okay, out of tree branches and a mean looking knife, but still...she couldn't help but gape at him as he sat there, putting his jeans back on - thank kami - while he rubbed what he called 'his secret sauce' on the fish as it slow cooked under the 'by-the-river-I-made- it' fire._

_Tarzan? She couldn't believe it, but she was witnessing it._

_"You're quiet. Is something wrong?" He looked up at her from across the flames, as he continued to dab and drizzle his secret sauce. Truth be told he was ready to tear into the fish, but he wanted to cook it to perfection._

"_I'm not very talkative, at least, I don't think so," she shrugged._

"_Ha!" he laughed "I don't believe that for a second,"_

_"Well, when you said you were gonna cook me dinner, I guess I...I don't know, envisioned a stove and pots and chairs and plates and..."_

_"You don't like it?" He halted his actions and searched her face. She looked...undecided. _That can't be right, this is your favourite place to eat, right by this lake, on a warm night like this. Your favourite place, and I'm making the fish just the way you like it.

_"Just never done anything like this before, that's all. It smells...divine though, and the lake is...are you sure we're allowed to be here?"_

_"Yep. It's private property. My grandpa Gohan used to have a small house in that direction," he pointed "...it was only after my parents got married that my dad discovered that grandpa actually had papers to the land, so...unless my mom leaves the city, or some hunters decide to disturb the peace, we should be fine...OH...you smell that...mnnn," he inhaled deeply, with his eyes closed "...dinner's served," he grinned, his eyes growing in size as he rubbed his hands together excitedly._

_..._

_"Gohan, that was AMAZING!" she declared, licking her fingers._

"_Wait till you try desert, I didn't make it though, mom did," he walked towards the mini fridge and pulled out a small plastic container._

"_You can't be serious, more food, after all of that?"_

"_Always!" he sat down next to her, on his own mat and opened the container "..smell that?" he brought it close to her nose "…ha?"_

"_Wow," was all she could say, it really did smell good._

"_Go ahead, try one," he urged._

"_Yeah, okay," she grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. It literally melted, all the flavours oozing out, swirling around her tongue, she didn't even realize that she had her eyes closed "wow!" she opened them up to find him staring at her with a soft smile._

"_Good?" he had to ask._

"_I'm not sure, let me have a few more and I'll get back to you on that," she laughed and grabbed the container from his hands._

...

"_So this is Erasa's house hah? Nice." he cast his eyes over the brick structure, his hands in his pockets._

"_Yeah, she's probably worried, I still can't believe I fell asleep out there, the sun is almost up," she said guiltily._

"_Well, you sent her a text, so…"_

"_I guess you're right, I just hope her parents didn't notice, cause otherwise, my dad will know that I was on a date and we definitely don't want that to happen,"_

"_We don't?"_

"_Of course not. Dad would freak, he thinks I'm here for a sleepover, if he knew that I went out…" her face said it all, which really confused him._

"_You mean your father has no problem with you charging into an armed situation, but he doesn't let you date?" Videl was already an orphan when he'd met her, so these parental dynamics were entirely new to him._

"_Nuh, he has this stupid rule, I can only date a guy strong enough to defeat him, so that leaves who?" she threw up her arms in exasperation, thinking she'd made her point. Gohan wondered if this Hercule was not only a liar and a fraud, but if he was some kind of mental case as well. He might have to pay him a visit, as this ´gold-fighter' the media had called him._

"_I guess you have a point there, wow, I guess being a teenager has more drawbacks than I thought," he said absently._

"_Anyway, Gohan, I had a really nice time, the lake was stunning and the food was…" he watched her sleepy eyes drift off dreamily._

"_And here I was thinking that it was the company you enjoyed," he feined disappointment._

"_I suppose the company wasn't entirely…terrible," she grinned._

"_Oh I'll get you for that Videl Satan," he said, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her._

_Videl froze at the contact, a thousand winged fairies making a ballet in her stomach._

"_Just so you know, I could have been cooped up in a run-down apartment, eating dry and cold left-overs, and I still would have had a good time, especially while you were sleeping," he smiled at her, his eyes roaming over her face._

_Videl hit him playfully and laughed. "I'm sorry to have just fallen asleep like that, this training does give me much time to sleep, so after overeating, I just felt so…,"_

"_Sleepy?" he chuckled._

"_Yes, sleepy. But, I gotta go. I have to meet Saiyaman in an hour," she said tiredly._

"_Videl, about your face…," he ran his hand along the underside of the curl of her hair and pushed it gently out of her face._

"_Don't…," she stepped away from him, she had even forgotten about that bruise, especially since he hadn't said anything about it when he first saw her._

"_I can't believe he hit you so hard," he said more to himself than to her, thinking that he might just pay 'Saiyaman' a little friendly visit before going back to Capsule Corp._

"_No. It wasn't Saiyaman," she said._

"_It wasn't?"_

"_No. It was me. Or more accurately this training robotic program I bought. I kinda went over board and got smacked around a bit, it's a bit embarrassing," she yawned, shaking her head._

"_Videl…"_

"_I'm a fighter Gohan, this is nothing, don't worry about it," she shooed him "Saiyaman's hits hurt. They hurt a lot, but amazingly enough, they never leave a mark, so…don't sweat it okay?" she stood facing away from the rising sun, her bruise even more visible with her hair all over the place, her shoes in her hands._

_She was disheveled from her nap on the floor, bruised and tired, her eyes still puffy from sleep, and yet she had never looked more beautiful to him, standing there, as the sun begged to make it's first appearance for the day._

"_I gotta go," she yawned again, rubbing her eyes, and when she placed her hands back down again, Gohan was standing right in front of her._

"_Videl…can I kiss you goodnight?" he said, invading her space._

"_Yes," she breathed as he cupped her face and kissed her._

That had been their first date, almost three weeks ago now, the first of many to follow.

Until he had started his training with Piccolo a week ago, and ruined everything.

"Piccolo!" He had exclaimed excitedly, when his old mentor intercepted him on his way out to meet Videl.

The day they had pulled him from the hospital, Bulma and Chichi had gathered 'the old gang' back at her place, and the sight of them, all of them together, had almost reduced him to tears.

But when Piccolo had arrived, he had been unable to hold back, the little boy in him had risen to the surface, unable to suppress a decade of pent up emotion.

"I didn't know you were coming by," he playfully jabbed the taller alien.

"You should have sensed me Gohan, I hate to break it to you kid, but your senses are rather sloppy," Piccolo smiled.

"Heh heh...yeah, guess you're right," he rubbed the back of his neck, a huge grin plastered on his face "...the Androids have no ki so..."

"Mnn, that's no excuse. Let's see if we can whip you into shape. Come, lose the ridiculous clothes, we're off to train," he stated.

"We can train anytime you like Piccolo!" Mirai Gohan beamed happily, just seeing him alive and well, and sensing his insane power, just made him wanna do cartwheels in the air "...just not tonight. I'm rushing to Satan City, I have a date," he winked at the Namekian.

"Yeah. About that. Not gonna happen," Piccolo stood towering over him.

"Huh? Did something happen?" he was suddenly worried.

"Look kid. The women sent me. Everyone thinks that what you're doing is wrong. The time-machine will be completed in another two weeks. This relationship you've started with Hercule's daughter, just what do you hope to gain from it?" Piccolo asked him.

"Gain, what do you mean gain?"

"I know you've changed in ways I cannot possibly fathom kid, but I know you wouldn't deliberately mess with a young girl's heart, just for your amusement," he stood glaring down at him, daring him to contradict him.

_Is that what everyone thinks, that the time I've been spending with Videl is for my personal amusement? I can't not spend time with her, she's my girlfriend! She is the single most familiar thing to me in this world. I have to spend time with her, it makes me miss her…less _he thought truthfully.

"In another two weeks, she'll never see you again" Piccolo pointed out "What is your younger self supposed to do with a relationship he had nothing to do with? With a girl he disliked so much, he spent his time running from?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course he likes her, he has to, he _is _me!" Mirai Gohan declared heatedly.

"Yes. He is. But your paths diverted the second Bulma intervened with time, you ceased to be one being, as an alternate reality was created. He is you, but at the same time, he is not," his voice rang out, deep and strong and certain.

"Prolonging this relation will only cause her more pain when you have to leave. You only have two weeks left. Be reasonable," Piccolo implored him.

"You guys can't wait to get rid of me!" Mirai Gohan said as he turned from his old mentor and best friend, it was all anyone ever talked about, the time-machine this, the time-machine that...he was sick of hearing it. Sick of hearing them go on and on about returning him to that..._place._

"Listen kid," Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder "We have to find Gohan and bring him home, he's still just a kid, probably scared and confused as all hell. No one wants to see you go, in fact, I think you'll find that when the time comes, your mother is going to drag the both of you home with her, kicking and or screaming," Piccolo offered.

Mirai Gohan smiled in spite of himself, Piccolo was right, he could very well imagine it.

"The question is...are you willing to leave it all behind? Your mother tells me, there's a certain young lady there, who is probably devastated by your disappearance or death? We still have so many questions regarding what has happened," Piccolo reminded him.

_Videl_ he thought, a pang of guilt washing over him. He had been so busy chasing after this younger version of her, he hadn't stopped to wonder how she was coping with…well, he didn't really know what the situation was back in his own time.

_Did they find my body? Am I really dead? If Bulma's theory is correct, is the younger version of me stuck in my dead body? Is such a thing even possible? And if he is, does that make him dead? Or is his consciousness alive, but trapped in my rotting flesh?_

He shuddered at the thought.

_Being buried alive._

"Cancel this date, so we can start your training. There is no telling what we might find when we get back to your time. Let's see you ascend like I know you can," Piccolo had said, his cape flapping behind him, it's white colour sticking out in the dark.

_Piccolo's right, what the hell do I think I'm doing? _He thought, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, the face of Videl, _his_ Videl pushing itself to the surface.

"Videl, hi, it's Gohan," he began, trying not to think of the last time they had been together.

"_Are you sure it's okay to be in here like this?" Mirai Gohan glanced around her bedroom. Lots of burnt orange, browns, and other earth colours - he hadn't expected anything else._

"_What's the matter? Never been in a girl's room before?" she teased him._

"_I don't kiss and tell Videl," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, his body covering hers as they fell to her bed._

_She enjoyed the hot sensation of his mouth as it pressed against hers, his tongue as it pushed its way into her mouth, and of his hands as they combed through her hair._

_She enjoyed the weight of his body as it pressed down on hers, the slight tickle of his hair as it brushed lightly against her cheek, when his face buried itself in the crook of her neck as he sucked on the skin just below her ear. She didn't even know she was that sensitive there, but Gohan seemed to know all the sensitive spots on her body, and even though all they did could be described as 'heavy petting' at best, she had never felt the things that he made her feel when he was exploring her through her clothes._

"_Videl…," he inhaled sharply as he rolled off of her and lay on his side facing her._

"_Something wrong?" she opened her eyes and stared at him._

"_No. Everything is just fine. Come here," he pulled her to him, closing his eyes as he willed himself to restrain himself._

_She was just a teenager, and he didn't want to get carried away. He simply wanted to be around her, talk with her, laugh with her, and hold her like this, she was his girl, and there was no greater feeling than going to sleep knowing that she lay nice and snug next to him._

"Hi, are you outside? I'll buzz the guards to let you in," her voice had brought him out of that warm and cozy memory of the night-before.

"Listen Videl, umm...I can't make it tonight," he said, glancing at the eavesdropping Piccolo, turning around and taking a few steps away from him.

"Is everything okay?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked, concerned.

"It's fine, just…Videl, forgive me for doing this over the phone, but I can't be with you anymore," His heart ached when he heard her inhale a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

"Wait. What? You're breaking things off?" he knew that tone well.

"_My fight with the Androids is more important than everything Videl, get it through your head!" he had yelled._

"_As in more important than me, than us?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Then go, get out, leave, go back and train Trunks, sign him up to get killed alongside you, I'm done," she walked out._

"You're breaking up with me?" the crisp intonation of her voice was like a cold slap across the face.

"Yes. I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Wow," he heard her whisper, just as she hung up.

And that had been a week ago, and it was still killing him inside.

"You might want to consider telling the girl the truth, or bringing her along on the trip to make her understand. Otherwise, you will forever be plagued by this," Vegeta's words brought him right back to the present, along the deserted hallway of capsule corp. where his eyes were still lingering on images of himself.

Mirai Gohan didn't respond though, he never should have listened in the first place. He never should have let them interfere, now he had hurt her, and there was no telling what she would do.

He knew her better than she knew herself, she would find a way to make him pay, she just didn't know it yet.

"Piccolo tells me you still haven't been able to ascend," Vegeta put it out there, changing the subject, when he realized that his expression had closed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he turned away from the wall.

"Look, I'm probably the only person on this mud-ball that understands just how shitty you feel, so...," Vegeta started.

"You know nothing about it Vegeta!" he cut the prince off, "I gave it everything, for years and years, I fought and I trained; I bled and I wept, I tried and gave it EVERYTHING and I FAILED!" he yelled angrily, punching the wall, embedding his fist within it.

"As. Did. I. boy," Vegeta shoved the rest of him into the same wall "I was seven when Frieza took me, understand?" his voice dropped as his nostrils flared " You think that I didn't give it everything? I too bled, and wept and tried and failed, I lived a life not even fit for a slave, my entire life, my entire race eradicated, and I couldn't ever touch that cold-hearted abomination and then...," He removed his hand from Gohan's shoulder, a thick vein pulsing on his forehead "...and then Kakarot...," He spat out the name like it was corrosive "... just swooped in, and in one battle did what I, after all my years of suffering and humiliation had failed to do my entire life...," He turned up his chin and folded his arms, composing himself in an instant.

"Even in his body, I still cannot ascend," was Mirai Gohan's way of saying 'okay, so maybe you do understand'.

"Because he is still just a child, soft and gentle like your father, he has never been buried beneath a mountain of rotting corpses so he his heart is yet to harden, it takes very little to set him off...but you...," Vegeta eyed him "...you're a product of death and destruction, ...a part of you is numb, if not dead inside, you have to find a different way," he told him as he walked away.

Mirai Gohan thought over his training with Piccolo in the last week, and scowled, was that his problem? Trying to utilize the same triggers as the younger him?

* * *

_**In another time…**_

Videl didn't know what to do. It had been three weeks since the Androids were destroyed and while the rest of the world scurrying about, celebrating, re-building and healing, it seemed as if Gohan's spirits could not be lifted.

He had changed, yet again.

Out of nowhere he would just cover his face with his hands and break into a sob. It seemed as if he was on the verge of some kind of emotional breakdown and she just didn't understand where it was coming from. After years of unimaginable hardship and struggle, it was finally over, the world was finally liberated and she had hoped that in the dawn of this new era, Gohan would finally propose, and their dream to raise a family could finally be realized.

They had moved out of their run-down apartment in the city, taking up residence at Capsule Corp. Gohan was determined to build a space-ship and venture off to Namek. He told her that the world needed a new guardian and that Namek was the place to get one. She could not fault his logic, but she had a sinking feeling that there was something else urging him there, something he was sadly not sharing with her.

Sighing as she strapped on her gear, she wondered where he was and what he was doing. She was at the dam with her old crew, helping people file out of the shelter with their belongings, as they ventured forth to seek a new life, without the threat of the Androids.

Unfortunately there were still those who saw this as an opportunity to run wild, robbing, raping and murdering in their path, making the arduous task of healing and picking up the pieces more painful than it already was.

And that's where Videl and her crew came in, she was ready and determined to pound those that threatened the peace that so many had died for, that her boyfriend had fought and bled for, right into the dirt. The Androids may have been destroyed, but the people of earth still needed protection and justice from the everyday scum, like the type approaching the dam right now.

An army of black trucks approached at careless speeds, kicking up dust as its occupants hung out the windows or out the back, snickering and shooting from their automatic weapons as a warning that they meant business, no doubt _this_ was the black serpent gang that had sprouted out of nowhere, as soon as news of the demise of the Androids hit, spreading like wild-fire.

Videl gave the signal to rush the civilians back to the safety of the shelter, as she put up a ki shield around herself. She levitated into the air, preparing to meet them head on.

_Alright you slithering scum, make my day and give me an excuse to start blasting…_

* * *

_**In another time…**_

"So that's it then? That's the best the Satan City heroine can do? Pft! I should have let you arrest me, at least then I wouldn't have promised not to kiss you," he looked down on her with disgust on his face, as he continued to taunt her.

Videl didn't care anymore, she was so spent, she didn't care what he said anymore, she was having trouble breathing, let alone moving...

"That's probably the only thing you're good at, though to be honest, that wasn't any good either, hmm, maybe a fuck..."

"I'LL FUCK'N KILL YOU!" she exploded, and threw herself at him.

_That's it Videl, you can't feel it, but your ki just shot up._

He deflected her easily, and placed his hand at the base of her stomach, restraining her with his other hand.

"Feel that?"

"Get your lecherous hands off of me!" Her body trembled from rage.

"This, right here, that well of hotness and rage that you feel right HERE, that's your ki little girl, NOW USE IT!"

"Wha..." She blinked, confused, her anger starting to subside.

"Fire it out, through your hands, just FIRE IT!" He raised his voice, he didn't want her to lose it.

"What are you talking about...hah...what are you...don't YOU DARE!" She found herself firing something out, directed at his face as it loomed over hers, as if about to kiss her.

"Good Girl," Yamcha beamed when the blast hit him full on, tickling his face. Finally, after a week of trying, he had finally got her angry enough to bring out her ki.

"What just...did I just..." She was speechless, as her reserves ran out and she fell back, Yamcha catching her before she hit the floor, her mind slipping back to dreams of days that can never be again.

...

_That's the chapter guys, hope you liked it_

CreatorOfHavoc: I'm so touched that you've recommended this story, I don't think anyone has ever recommended any of my stories to anyone before, and if they have, I simply don't know about it. I actually received a review from 6teenana1 who I believe is a recomendee, so thank you so much, I'm just a gush of something warm and mush right now.

Shenron_I_Wish_For_A_Cabbage: yep, let's pull out the champagne and pop, pop, pop :-)

MrBlue22:I figure that anyone with the audacity to push another human being out of a moving helicopter, should at least have to suffer :-) So digging through the dumpster it was!

MindyK: I had a little three liner in here just for you, I hope you caught it, but more importantly I hope you enjoyed it!

Chimney Leaf: Thank you so much for your continued feedback, and yebo yes, those Androids are toast, though Gero's lab is still out there, Gohan, Gohan

YukiraKing: hey there, I'm glad I was able to clear things up a bit in that PM. I hope this chapter was more to your liking?

Dcp1992: thank you so much for the feedback, glad you're enjoying it!

Nsuppala: thank you, and thank you for nudging me, for all my stories!

Kiomori: Hi and thank you for your feedback. Things are definately all twisted and complicated, eep!

Darkened Void: You humble me, thank you so much.

Johncorn: so, so happy that you are enjoying the progression of the story

Kibafang666: That's Chichi for you! Thank you so much

Gohansgirl: confusion or mayham? Lol, thanks so much for your feedback, and I just discovered your story today by the way, and I love it!

AlexGraham: I seem to like putting Gohan in this predicament, lol, so happy that you're still reading. How is work by the way?

6teenana1: WoW! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, and I'm so grateful to Creator for recommending it.

GokuandChichi4eva: Hi, and yeah, they swapped conciousnesses? Pretty sure I'm using that word wrong, lol

Raistar: lol, yeah, she definately recognized him, which is why she was so shocked :-)

Siobhan: glad you enjoyed it!


	9. Alone again, staring at myself

Here you go, an update

this one goes to you **shenron i wish for a cabbage**, one day late, but happy birthday anyway

**Disclaimer:** I love Goku! Sadly I dont own him

A special thank-you to my beta,** DevilsDoCry**, for having a looksie at this for me on such short notice, for the chapter tittle as well.

**Chapter 9**: Alone again, staring at myself

...

"Gohan!" she shook him, "Gohan, I'm off to the dam," she let her hand linger slightly on his face, when his sleepy gaze fell on her.

"What time is it?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and swung his legs to the floor.

"It's almost five," she stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Five!" he exclaimed, surprised. That was absurdly early, even for her. "Isn't that just a tad early?" he turned his sleepy eyes towards her as she stood by the dressing table, fastening her watch.

The green camouflage pants were too sizes too big for her, so the fabric was creased around the waist, where the belt had forced them into place. She preferred them this way, the bagginess allowed her to stuff more items into the numerous pockets that populated their length.

"Maybe, but I couldn't sleep so…," she shrugged, her black sleeveless vest rising just a bit to reveal a line of creamy flesh just below her navel."Thought I'd fly around a bit, do some thinking, maybe I'll go to the lake and swim, we'll see," she said quietly as she began to stuff her gear into her pockets.

"Videl," Gohan rose from the bed and walked towards her. He circled her from behind and placed his chin in the space between her shoulder and her neck. "What's wrong?" He murmured, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Nothing," She pulled away from him, moving to sit on the bed as she put on her boots "So…are you actually going to get up and out of bed today?" She asked him quietly as she tugged and pulled at her laces.

Since his return from the Lookout, he hadn't really gotten out of bed, and that had been days ago. Even Bulma had started to ask about him, Trunks too. They hadn't seen much of him, even though they were all living under one roof.

"Sure, I'll come with you for a fly-about. Maybe even go swimming with you in the lake," he said, stretching his as he rolled his head to stretch the muscles in his neck. "I'll just throw on some clothes,"

Videl sighed, dissatisfied with his answer.

"That's not what I meant," she grumbled. "I mean _after_, when I go to work, what are _you_ going to do today?" She stood, folding her arms across her chest and she glared at his back.

"I guess I'll come back here and nap," He said nonchalantly as he pulled out his orange pants from the closet."Bulma says a new grill-house just opened up on the coast, do you fly there for dinner?" he tied his sash and grabbed a dark blue t-shirt.

"So, you're just going to spend the whole day sleeping. _Again._ Great!" She pursed her lips.

Gohan chuckled as he threw on his orange over-shirt. "You sound displeased," He said, amused, as he circled his hand around her waist "Just like my mother. So you two bums are going to spend the day training? _Again._ Great," He mimicked his mom in a high pitched voice, pursing his lips just as his mom would, just as Videl had just done.

"Fine! Make fun of me," She tried to pull out of the embrace, but his hold around her was firm "But you and I both know, that this isn't like you, and yet, you won't even tell me what's really bothering you," She turned her face away from him when he tried to kiss her.

Gohan sighed, not this conversation again.

"Videl. I've told you before, there is nothing going on with me," He was becoming very adept at lying to her, and with each passing lie, he found that it was becoming easier and easier to keep them coming, even the guilt, didn't weigh as heavily on him as it used to. "I'm just struggling to adjust, that's all. I just need more time," He leaned into her again, "…just a bit of time and _you_. Then, I'll be just fine. I promise," he pressed his cheek against hers and murmured into her ear, taking this opportunity to nibble on her earlobe.

"Gohan. Don't. I have to go. I need time to think," she willed herself not to give into this distraction, even though his hot breath against her skin was already making her skin tingle.

"Stay," He pulled her closer to him as he slipped his hands into her back pockets, gripping her behind.

"You can't keep using sex to get out of having this conversation with me. You've been like a teenager in heat for the last few days, and I just can't keep up with it anymore,"

Gohan flushed, pulling away from her. Sure, he had been a bit more demanding in the physical department lately, but that was because he had stopped working on the spaceship, he didn't see the point of continuing without the coordinates. He felt so hopeless and depressed all the time that the only way to stop himself from bursting into abrupt tears from the painful ache in his heart, was to lose himself in passion.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been..." He didn't really know what to say.

"I'm not stupid. I know something's going on with you. You sleep all the time. You're ready to burst into tears all the time. I haven't seen any life from you what-so-ever!" her voice kept rising. "You hardly talk, you never laugh, I can't even remember the last time you teased me about…ANYTHING! You never seem to be in the mood to play our little games, it's like you're...URGH!" she shook her head and threw up her hands.

"Like I'm what? LIKE I'M WHAT VIDEL?" he raised his voice.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" she raised hers back even higher.

"Like I'm not HIM? Is that what you want to say, because you can't bring yourself to stop comparing us can you? CAN YOU?" he gripped her shoulder in frustration "Well I'M NOT! I'M NOT HIM!" He released her, shocked by his own outburst as he threw up his hands in exasperation, sick and tired of being compared to the person he would never become.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GOHAN?" She yelled, afraid and frustrated. Was he losing his mind? Was he going clinically crazy? Who on earth could she possibly compare him to?

"No one. No one at all!" He swallowed, running his hand through his hair, smoothing down the tension he could feel building in his face. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I'm all messed up, but the truth is, this trip to Namek was about more than just getting a new guardian for the planet. I wanted to get my family back as well, with the dragonballs you know?" He moved to sit on the bed, his heart aching all over again.

"And without the coordinates..." Videl trailed off

"Without the coordinates, there's no chance, no chance of me getting back to my family," he admitted

"You mean getting your family back to _you?_" she corrected, as she sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't realise that you wanted to wish your family back to life, it's been so long. I'm sorry," she dug her fingers into his scalp and massaged his head, just before she pulled his head into her lap.

"It will be okay Gohan," She worked a slow soothing pattern, lowering her face and burying it in his hair. "Once things settle down a bit, we'll start our own family. Just as we talked about, okay?" she continued to knead patterns in his hair.

Gohan immediately stiffened.

"That is...if you still want to start a family with me?" She said weakly when she felt him go rigid in her arms.

_I'm eighteen years old! I've already pretty much raised Goten as my own. I am not ready to start a family. I'm not. I'm not!_He panicked.

"Urgh!" she pushed him away from her lap, standing up. "I knew it!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "I JUST KNEW IT!" She forgot to grab her back-pack as she stormed out the door.

_She knows what? _Gohan was left to wonder, right before he followed after her, forgetting to put on his shoes.

Videl flew blindly through the air, grateful that the wind was whisking her tears away. She knew it, she just knew that something like this would happen. She was good enough to shack-up with when the chips were down, good enough to play house with when the world was crumbling, but now that the world was saved, now that he could have his pick of his accursed Orange-fighter fan-girls, he wasn't so interested in starting a family anymore. _I just knew it!_ she fumed as she soared higher and higher through the early morning sky, her aura creating a white streak against the dark-blue horizon.

"You knew what?" Something circled around her waist, stopping her mid-flight.

"You said so yourself when we met remember…" her voice was shaky as she brushed her wind-swept hair from her face. "…that your mother would never approve of such a foul-mouthed, tom-boyish girl with no domestic charms," she accused.

"I said that?"

"Urgh! Don't even try to deny it. You were happy to shack-up with me all these years, happy to talk about building a house on your grandpa's land and having dozens of kids when the world finally found peace. But since the thing with Seventeen, don't think I haven't noticed how you've never brought up the subject of family, cause I have!"

"Videl, Seventeen has nothing to do with this, my mother has nothing to do with this," he told the half-truth, his gi blending in with the rising orange of the upcoming sun in the far distance.

"LIAR! You said it didn't change the way you felt about me but it did. I fought him off as much as I could you know…" her voice broke as she cast her eyes down to the gray and wispy cirrus clouds below them, "…I fought him but he…he was just too strong and I…" she clasped her hands together in-front of her face and shook her head. "I thought we'd put this thing behind us in the chamber, I thought…" she let out a long sigh "…but he was right, Seventeen was right all along, he didn't have to kill me to get to you, raping me was enough, because I'm just used up goods now, after-all, not good enough to have your children,"

Gohan's heart dropped into this stomach.

"Videl…" he pulled her face onto his chest, his heart pounding furiously against his rib-cage. The pain of what she must have suffered making him choke with sheer misery. They had never really talked about this, it had just come out briefly in passing, in the chamber, and that had been that. Well, he supposed they must have talked about it with his older-self, assuming that there was indeed an older self, and that he didn't just have a selective case of amnesia coupled with intense hallucinations, but whatever the real situation, he was pretty sure that no matter how time and circumstance may have changed him, no matter how it might have affected him, it would never mould him to become that petty. He was sure of it.

"I can't imagine there ever being anyone I would rather have babies with," He murmured, "I just need time. I just need time," He nuzzled into her hair, planting small kisses all over her head, tilting her face over so she could see the sincerity he felt inside as he wiped her tears with his thumb. He inwardly cursed Gero and his creations for the damage they had done to this world, for the pain and suffering they were still inflicting, even in death.

"I love you so much Videl, I don't think you have any idea how much," he fought his own emotion, in the face of hers. She was always so sure of herself, so assertive and confident. She did angry and demanding well, so when she got like this…all choked up like this, he just couldn't bare it.

"Time is for people who aren't sure of what they want Gohan, it's not like we're a couple of kids anymore," She turned her weepy eyes up at him.

_No Videl, I'm not a kid, haven't been one for a long time, but I'm still just a teenager, far from a grown man that's ready to start a family. _The words he couldn't say out loud rang through his mind.

"Just don't keep me waiting too long okay?" she propelled herself higher into the air, until their faces were level, and then she kissed him.

He was kissing her back with torn emotion. If only she understood that his reasons had nothing to do with her, but with him and his uncertain situation.

_Should I confess right here right now?_

Instead of confessing, his lips moved to her neck instead, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

_Should I risk the possibility of your wrath?_

His hands tugged at her vest, pulling it out of her pants. Absently, he relinquished a bit of his ki as he descended lower, just low enough for his face to be level with her navel.

_What if you don't believe me? What if you think I'm using it as an excuse?_

He fumbled for all of three seconds with the buckle of her belt before he decided to tear it off instead. Videl fisted his hair and pushed his face closer to her stomach. In one swift tug he ripped her pants clean off her legs, abandoning them to the early morning breeze as it carried them along as they began their descent to the ground.

_If you leave me, I'd lose everything, and I'm not prepared to take that risk._

"Nimbus!" he suddenly blurted, pushing out a bit more ki as he floated back up to her level. Without any warning, he pushed her back roughly with his open palm and grinned when her eyes blinked in confusion at the rather sudden and forceful shove. Videl was just about to adjust her ki to break her fall when her back suddenly fell on something soft, yet surprisingly sturdy.

She was startled to see the spongy surface of a yellow cloud from the gap between her legs, just as Gohan pounced on her.

"Ah, Ms Satan, look at that, you didn't fall through," he chuckled "…mother would definitely approve of one so pure-hearted," he grinned.

Videl laughed, and tugged at his over-shit, tossing it away into the air to seek a new owner.

"Let's see if I can still ride on this thing _after_ what I'm about to do to you," she lifted off his under-vest as well, a devilish grin tugging at the corners of her lips. With her knees resting comfortably on the cloud, she began a hot trail of kisses just above his sash, tickling him with her hair as she laughed, grabbing the fabric with her teeth, tugging at it, until the knot slowly uncoiled.

"I didn't know I could do that," she laughed, slipping her hands inside his pants, pulling them down. Impatiently Gohan stood up, letting the orange pants fall, as he kicked them off the cloud.

"If those pants land on someone's head…tsk…tsk…tsk…you better have insurance Mr, cause they weigh a ton," She grabbed his leg and yanked it forward, making him lose his balance as he toppled over her.

"In that case, let's knock out the witnesses as well," he smirked, grabbing her leg and lifting it into the air as he reached for her boot. "Witness number one," he said as he tossed it into the air. Videl crossed her leg into a scissor so he could pull off the other boot as well. "And the second witness…ah..there we go," he smiled as he watched the boot disappear beneath the clouds as well.

"See…now we have three people out cold," he smiled, and lowered himself onto her.

"What's this Videl?" he made a guttural sound, as he tugged at her vest, ripping it in two to expose the thin fabric of her black bra, as it clung proudly to her skin, keeping her breasts encased.

"It used to be my vest," her eyes twinkled at him "…you should really be careful there orange-fighter, after all, a bum like you with no job and prospects for the future can't even afford to replace a simple vest…Pah hah hah," she wiggled and burst out laughing when his teeth grazed the underside of her foot.

"I didn't catch that," he said, letting his teeth run the length of her leg, grazing and napping at her, leaving a hot trail of tickles and red marks all the way up her inner thigh. Still laughing, Videl grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head up to meet hers, her chest rising and falling at an elevated rate.

Her cheeks were just a bit rosy from the flight, her hair in complete disarray.

"I'm so lucky I'm broke, with no money to replace your clothes with, I can keep you permanently like this…just the way I like it," he said, before snatching up her lips in his.

Videl moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around him, and as she felt the hard poke from his boxers onto her thigh, she arched her head back, allowing him access to her neck, briefly wondering if purity and lust were mutually exclusive.

…

The trip was short, too short in fact. None of the travelers had the time to settle into the new and improved, overly spacious and well equipped time-machine, let alone time for a hot steaming cup of cappuccino.

They had briefly travelled through what they could only describe as a storm of swirling colours, before the computerized voice announced their arrival in an alternate future.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma could only pray that her calculations were correct. She had programmed the time-machine to follow the original time-stream, but at the same time, she had set its course for a month after Mirai Gohan was originally supposed to be killed. That was how long he had been in the past, so if her hunch was right, and there really had been a swap, then the younger Gohan would have spent about a month as well in this time.

The loud hiss accompanied by the light whirls of smoke as the spherical roof opened up was the only sound audible after the computer spoke. The travelers stared wide-eyed at the familiar, yet foreign landscape they found themselves on.

It was Capsule Corp. there was no question about it, but it was in ruins.

Bulma coverd her mouth with her hand, she was in shock as her eyes scanned her home. Vegeta folded his arms, a stoic expression on his face, as he took in the damage. Damn it all, it was worse than he had imaged, and his imagination was far from sugary and sweet.

Chichi draped her arm around Bulma and held her shaky form against her more sturdy and purposeful one. She was on a mission to find her son, and she couldn't afford to start cracking now.

Mirai Gohan simply stepped out of the time-machine, his fist already tightened in anger at the sharp contrast between the Capsule Corp. they had just departed from, and this all too familiar one. _Damn Androids_, he seethed as he automatically reached out with his senses to locate his three loved ones.

Piccolo was the next one to step out, his face was grim, as he noted the expression on his pupil's face. _So this is your world Gohan, I'd give anything to have spared you this existence kid._

"This is it?" Goten was the first to break the silence as he hopped out of the machine, his young curious eyes taking in the scene.

"Yeah, I think so," Trunks said quietly, the devastation that was his home hitting him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe this. Without thinking he made his way towards his mom, and grabbed onto her dress.

"Then whadd'a we waiting for?" Goten broke into a grin, the first real sign of enthusiasm from the youngest Son in days. "GOHAN!" he yelled at the top of his voice, as he hopped out of the ship and broke into a sprint.

"GOHAN!" he shouted louder, leaving the rest of the travelers to stare stupidly after him as he meandered his way through the rubble and construction equipment.

"GOHAN! IT'S ME GOTEN! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!" he continued to yell as he disappeared behind some collapsed walls. "GOHAN!"

"Um…I guess subtle is out of the picture then," Bulma remarked, as she tried to compose herself. She took Trunks's hand and stepped out of the ship as well.

"Well don't just stand there Piccolo, go after HIM!" Chichi yelled, storming out of the ship to give the Namek a shove.

…

Mirai Bulma was leaning her full weight with her forearms against the railing of her private patio, pulling hard on her cigarette. It was too early to be up, the sky was a deep shade of blue, with an orange spread rising in the horizon in preparation for sun-rise. She had hardly slept as it was, tinkering with the remains of Android Eighteen that Gohan had brought back for her.

She still couldn't believe the nightmare was truly over.

The Androids were dead, and she still had her son, and Gohan.

Supporting her cigarette solely by her lips, she pulled at the fabric of her kimono and tied it closer to her body. She had been out here for a small while now, trying not to read too much into the shouting match she had overheard coming from Gohan and Videl's room. The loud screaming was the reason she was up in the first place.

_"Like I'm not HIM? Is that what you want to say, because you can't stop comparing us can you? CAN YOU?"_ she had heard him shout _"Well I'M NOT! I'M NOT HIM!"_

He had never brought up the subject of not being 'himself' again, not after that first time when he had practically run off. But he had done the impossible hadn't he? He had killed the Androids and liberated the earth, just as he'd said he would.

She had wanted to bring up the subject many times since then, but a big part of her was terrified of the truth. So she had kept her mouth shut, and focused her efforts on rebuilding her father's legacy.

Shifting her feet in her slippers, she pushed back her long uruly hair and pulled out the cigarette from her mouth, inhaling the smoke deep into her lungs, before blowing it out her nose.

"GOHAN!" the screaming startled her into dropping the cigarette over the railing. "GOHAN! IT'S ME GOTEN! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'S GOTEN TRUNKS? YOUR BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER, he's…I can't sense him, I…Bulma, what's happened, what's happened?"_

The memory of his anguish and despair burned through to the forefront of her thoughts.

"It can't be," she trembled, running in the direction of the voice.

…

"The woman is here," Was the first thing that came out of Vegeta's mouth when he sensed her. He wasn't even consciously seeking her out, her ki was just something he was used to keeping an eye on, and then suddenly…there was two of it. "The brat is further off, in the sky somewhere, and Trunks, I believe you're still sleeping," he cast his eyes to his son.

"He's alive?" Chichi teared up. It was such a relief. Such a relief!

"Seems so," Piccolo concurred, as he strolled back, with a squirming Goten in his clasps. Only the ones who knew him well could see that the tension and worry in his shoulder had visibly…reduced.

"I don't sense him," Mirai Gohan frowned. "Yes, Bulma's here, and so is Trunks and Videl is…WHO THE FUCK?" he suddenly swore in alarm when he sensed a strong power with her, in the sky somewhere.

"LANGUAGE!" Chichi shrieked. Really, he may be a grown man, but it was still no excuse to be so vile all the damn time.

"Someone's out there with Videl" he panicked, already in the air "I have to get to her!" he shot off.

"Imbecile" Vegeta shook his head "Brat can't even identify his own ki".

"I doubt you can too Vegeta, I better go after him" Piccolo began his ascent

"I'M COMING TOO!" Goten hopped up and down trying to fly, but quickly remembered that he didn't know how "NIMBUS!" he yelled, frantically gazing around, when his trusted cloud didn't just zap into view, like it always did. "FLYING NIMBUS!" he called out a bit more heatedly, frowning when nothing happened.

"I guess Nimbus doesn't know you since you were never born Goten. Let me try, NIMBUS!" Chichi yelled, Piccolo and Mirai Gohan had long since disappeared, damn it, it was her son, she should be the one to get to him first!

It took a bit longer than usual but sure enough, Nimbus came zooming into view, hovering low enough for Chichi to hop on with Goten on her lap. "Take me to Gohan Nimbus, and please HURRY!" Chichi patted the cloud urgently, and screamed as it shot off at tremendous speeds without warning.

Vegeta turned his head sharply at the space where Goten had previously disappeared to, and saw her.

She stood with long unruly hair, one hand over her chest, the other clutching at her kimono, her eyes wide, as she stared.

Their eyes met, and held, and he had to physically fight the urge to incinerate all the construction contraptions in their path.

His heart pounding, he watched as her resolve broke, as her eyes abandoned their tears for her cheeks, as she promptly began to run. The flimsy slippers she had been wearing getting lost somewhere in the sprint.

She flung herself at him and broke into a wounded sob. His heart split into two as he circled his arms around her, pressing her closer to his body. "Woman," he spoke softly, "…if I accomplish nothing else on this trip…" he stepped back just a little and tilted her face up at him "…it will be enough for me to know that I got the opportunity to tell you face to face…" he kept his gaze "…that it wasn't just a _passion_ kind of thing…" he said, just before he gathered her up again as she sobbed even harder.

Bulma and Trunks stood on the side in utter shock. Bulma knew she was to meet herself but actually seeing it, it was…no amount of preparation could have ever been enough.

Trunks was shocked to see his mother looking so old and un-kept, it broke his little heart, it really did. But what shocked him even more than being faced with two mothers, was the way his father had just been so gentle. It boggled his mind, completely and utterly.

…

"Mnn…Gohan…ah…" Videl moaned into his mouth as she moved up and down, stradled around his waist. Gohan had his head buried between her breasts, his mouth sucking at the thin layer of skin as he gripped her harder with his fingers, fighting the urge to just let it all go when Videl suddenly stopped her ministrations when she felt them suddenly falling.

"Wha…" Gohan blinked as Nimbus just swooped away, abandoning them without any warning. "What in the world?" Videl screeched, as they simultaneously pushed their ki below them to stop their fall.

"I guess they _are_ mutually exclusive!" she blurted, breaking into a laugh.

"Wha…What?...What just…did Nimbus just…" Gohan found that he was having a rather difficult time thinking. They were still joined together in an intimate way after all.

"It's not like we need him," he growled as he suddenly pressed himself further into her, eliciting a gasp from her lips, determined to resume their rhythm when… he suddenly felt it…

He froze.

Videl moved against him, but stopped when she noticed the way his eyes had just grown.

_It can't be!_ His heart exploded.

"What's wrong?" she found that she was suddenly alarmed.

"It's…it's Piccolo!"

"What?"

"It's…it's…"

And then he felt _them._ All of them. Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, two Bulmas actually! Trunks, another power he couldn't exactly pin-oint, his m-mom and Goten…

"They've come for me. They've come for me!" he suddenly crushed her against him in a relieved and crazed fashion.

Videl was visibly confused and startled as she struggled for breath in that bone-crushing hug. Was he losing his mind again, but before she could make a move to question him, his body suddenly tensed up.

"Shit!" he cursed "Someone's on the way," he said frantically, taking in their state of undress.

"WHAT?" Videl shrieked "Who on earth would be coming all the way up here?" she clung to him, already making an effort to shield herself with his body.

"That would be me my love," a pissed voice suddenly rang in her ear. Gohan held her closer as they both stared at the intruder. Videl gasped, shocked at the sight of him. He was just a teenager but he would know him anywhere, ANYWHERE!

"It's like looking in a mirror isn't it?" Mirai Gohan said coldly, his eyes murderously fixated on the familiar face of the man holding his all but naked girlfriend in his arm.

Gohan felt his stomach roll, then tighten. He was not crazy after all. There had been a switch, he didn't hallucinate anything. And as his eyes stared at the familiar face staring back at him with barely contained rage, he realized that the gig was up, the truth was no longer his to safe-keep or reveal.

But perhaps the most significant of his realizations was that an all out war was about to begin, because if this version of himself was anything like him, which he was pretty sure he was, then he was just about ready to tear him apart for touching what was rightfully his.

But Videl was his now, and he was not about to let her go either.

...

_That's the chapter you guys. Pleave let me know your thoughts_

Darkened Void: thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it. the next installment should be coming out soon.

Creator of havoc: I felt so warm on my face when I got your review. Thank you so much, and things are complicated now with our two Gohan's. Mirai is back in his time now, and oops. How are they going to resolve this one?

Sid89: so glad you liked it, and yeah, about king kai, you'll see in the next chap, what's up with that dude :D

MrBlue22: haha one track mind there mrblue :D nuh, they didn't do the deed in the past, videl is still as virtuous as the day she was born. But yeah, there's definitely trouble within the couples and outside! What will gohan do? What will mirai do?

Yukiraking: so the moment is finally here, mirai and gohan meet and we are yet to see how things will turn out. I hope you had fun reading this chapter

Gohansgirl: thank you so much for your review, and let me take this opportunity to beg for an update of yours, jeepers, the way you left it! but ahem, yeah, back to what I was saying, lol, thank you so much and the next chapter we start to see the 'why' in this whole switch type thingy, lol

MindyK: I put in your request, you know about Gohan saying she's beautiful, but then, ahem when I re-read the chapter in preparation for this one, I realized that he only just thought it and didn't actually say it out loud and then I was like *facepalm* no wonder she didn't pick it up. Ah, I'm hopeless. But yeah, definitely, I get what you mean about the problems that have stirred up within the couples, but now its more a case of external trouble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Exiled-druid: thank you so much for for taking the time to say something, really appreciate it and I hope this chapter was to your liking as well

Razorclaw1184: wow, you read it all in one go ha? Wow. Thank you so much for taking the time out to leave me a comment. Mostly you just get an alert subscription to let you know that someone knew is reading the story, but nothing beats a few words that say, 'keep going' cause that just makes you wanna 'keep going' lol, but yeah, thank you so much, your words truly inspired me

Dcp1992: thank you so much for your feedback and lol, there is definitely a lot of fixing that needs to take place, with both gohans and both videls, shucks

NiceNipps: hi there and thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

6teenana1: thank you once again for your feedback! And yeah, gosh, both gohans really have to sort themselves out and get their heads straight, oh boy

Opensourceartist: thank you so much, glad you have found the story enjoyable up till now

Kyra: KYRA! HI! Ah shucks, no worries, I know how things can get. Am so happy that you got to read the chapters though, and im so happy for your review, it really made me feel like 'see, someone gets where I'm coming from with this story' lol, yeah, this story seems to be monopolizing me the way when a demon calls used to, but am slowly putting in paragraphs here and there on my other stories as well. Its hard to find time to write when you're on vacation. And I've just finished watching season 1 of bleach, I started when you said you had written a fic on it, cause I really want to read it. but then I've seen that there are like 13 seasons, yikes! Do I need to watch all of that in order to understand your fic?


	10. It comes full circle

Here it is, an update

Thank you to my beta **DevilsDocry** for doing a wonderful job as beta and as co-writer for the fighting in this chapter. **Love you BBF:D**

**Disclaimer: **Neither I, or DevilsDocry own dbz

**Chapter 10:** It comes full circle

...

His antennae twitching as he received the visuals from earth, King Kai sighed, relieved and apprehensive all at once. Of all the ways it could have happened, it had to be like this.

"They finally meet," he said to his counterpart, as they both stood like mirror images, their hands behind their backs, their unilateral thoughts filled with a combination of relief and anxiety.

"I'll go," the younger of the two planetary deities said, cursing under his breath as the tremors shaking the planet made him stagger as he made his way to the training grounds.

"I'll keep watch," the older one said in a sombre tone. The others, from the alternate time-line couldn't have picked a worse time to arrive, he didn't see how the two were going to pass this test now, in the face of this recent development.

The warrior Goku crashed to the ground, causing a fully fledged tremor that rocked the entire planet, carving a giant crater, as boulders of cracked rock toppled on top of him. He closed his eyes from the pain and the sand particles irritating his eyes, willing his body and his transformation to not give out. With a slight cough, he took a moment to catch his breath before he raised his arms in a loud yell, effectively throwing the boulders off of his body.

One eye swollen shut, he spat as he levitated out of the crater, his long golden hair sweeping up and intertwining with chips of rock as it hung dirtily down his back.

He ripped the shredded gi over-shirt clean off his body as he braced himself for the oncoming assault.

Seraph hovered in the air a ways away from him, giving him time to compose himself. Like the Supreme Kai, he had pale purple skin and large pointy ears. And though his hair was also in a mohawk, where the Supreme Kai's was pale, his was dark, matching the colour of his eyes. His robes were white and gold, a colour that didn't fare well in a fight, as dirt and blood stains had a way of staring out more on such fair colours. His immeasurable power whipped and danced around him in a pale crackle of peach, making any plants in the vicinity sway. He watched with a sinking heart as the warrior Goku struggled for breath, then tear off the raggedy fabric that used to be his gi.

He sighed, if this warrior didn't even come close to defeating him, then he wasn't so convinced about the alleged potential of his two sons.

Crossing his arms above his chest, Seraph was certain that the golden haired warrior was ready for another round, he moved in to attack...

"Guys, it's time," King Kai's voice rang between the crackling of both their auras, interrupting their training.

The warrior Goku squinted at his old mentor and frowned, when he saw the worry on his face. Descending back to the ground, he dropped out of super saiyan three and began walking towards him, his muschles rippling, as the earings he wore on his ears pendulated. Seraph let his power drop as well, as he also levitated to the ground to hear the news.

"What's happened?" the warrior Goku asked

"They've just met, and I have to say, it doesn't look good," King Kai sighed, his long antennae twitching "Go ahead, touch my shoulder and see for yourself,"

The warrior Goku wiped off the trickle of blood that had just tinkered into his eye with his forearm and placed his powerful hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"Oh boy," was all he could say, when he saw the events unfolding back on earth.

* * *

"W-Wha...what's going on here? Gohan, he looks just like you!" Videl swallowed, her head peeking from behind the shield of Gohan's body, her eyes darting between her boyfriend and this look-alike intruder. She had an inkling that this tension-filled staring match, stretched far beyond being caught in the nude.

Gohan and his older self stood staring back at each other. Their eyes, identical in shape and shade, except for in Mirai's eyes, there burnt a hatred of a man scorned. Videl was still clinging to Gohan from behind him, her body pressed against his. They were still sharing the same heat, the same heart beat.

"I only have one question for you _Gohan_," Mirai Gohan spat out the name distastefully, his hands clenching and unclenching into angry fists, draining his knuckles of colour "...does she know who you really are? Or did you move in on my girlfriend unannounced, like you moved into my body?" He spoke with a clenched jaw.

"I'm sure what you _meant_ to say was: Videl, take my t-shirt and cover yourself up. I'm pretty sure that's what you meant to say, with all the kis you obviously sense coming," was Gohan's reply.

His jaw practically trembling from the brewing rage, Mirai Gohan muttered a curse and removed his t-shirt. He hated that _he _had thought of it first. Something so obvious. "Hon...catch," he threw the orange garment in Videl's direction.

Videl's heart skipped a beat. Hon? Was he seriously calling her that? It sounded so like Gohan, it was eerie...it occured to her that he hadn't used the endearment since the day before going into the chamber.

Gohan caught the garment instead, Videl was too busy staring between the two look-alikes, trying to make sense of the intruder's words.

_Are they estranged brothers? Gohan never mentioned a brother? Did they fight over a girl once? Who the hell is he? "_Here Videl, slip this on," Gohan turned around, still shielding her as she began to slip into the orange garment, Gohan assisting her.

It was slow torture for Mirai Gohan as he hovered by, his eye twitching, watching this imposter in his body, touching his girlfriend, as they finally got it on her. Thankfully it was too big for her, so it managed to hang down to her thighs.

"Does. She. Know.?" Mirai Gohan spat the question out like a countdown.

"Know what Gohan?" Videl asked with caution, her big confused eyes tilted up at him, filled with such concern for him, it made his entire soul ache. He sighed, already regretful of how this truth was going to hurt her.

"No. She doesn't," Gohan admitted, more to Videl than to his furious counterpart. "Videl…I…" he placed his palm against her face. "I really do lov…"

"Then get your lousy hands off of her!" screamed Mirai Gohan, finally at his breaking point, "I'm gonna kill you for this betrayal, you opportunistic fuck!" he seethed as he immediately assumed the signature defensive stance of piccolo.

_Hmn… lets see you get through this one rookie. You can't beat a perfect defense, this has no holes and you know it._

"Wait. What's going on?" Videl panicked at the heated threat, as Gohan detached himself from her. "Stay back Videl, this could get ugly," he told her, turning away from her panicked eyes to satare at his angry face. "You don't want to fight me," he warned "You'll lose,"

"Move back Videl!" Mirai Gohan said, his power already rising from sheer anger as he readied himself for battle.

Gohan took up his own signature stance, it was a mix of his fathers perfectly balanced fighting style, and Vegeta's fast and violent one. It would be hard to fight this way, but he had become accustomed to training and fighting one armed. _He won't be able to read this style, its one he should have never have come across. Everyone was dead and gone before he could learn from them._

The pair were floating in mid-air, staring each other down, trying to predict who would make the first move, when Mirai Gohan charged in a blind fury. Gohan easily evaded his attack, and spotting a slight change in Mirai Gohan's earlier defense, Gohan rushed forward to exploit it.

Angling his outstretched palm through the slightest of gaps, Gohan delivered a chop to Mirai Gohan's armpit with enough force that the shock caused Mirai Gohan's guard to break down. Exploiting this break down, Gohan took full advantage, using the controlled striking but violent power that he had fine tuned over many years to continue to strike out at his own body. With just one arm, he had to compensate the speed at which he could strike, with more power in his blows.

Even with this minor setback though, Gohan continued to lay into Mirai, continuously pounding on his counterparts rib-cage with such force and precision that if Mirai Gohan hadn't got his head together, and didn't choose that exact moment to counter, by delivering an elbow to Gohan's diaphragm, his rib-cage would have caved in. _Ok he used a style I didn't expect, but its easy enough to read, I got you now you fucker! _He thought, as he took a breath. Using his speed advantage over the momentarily winded Gohan, Mirai Gohan proceeded with a beating of his own, however where Gohan was precise, his more enraged counterpart was not, he was more aggressive, and swung with less accuracy but with a hell of a lot more power. Even with the lack of accuracy though, Mirai Gohan was making horrifying connections with Gohan's joints.

There was a crack from Gohan's shoulder, but his older self continued on pummeling away, until the sickening sound of the bone coming lose from its socket made Videl scream.

"Gohan NO!" She threw herself into the line of fire without thinking, and Mirai Gohan immidiately halted when he heard her shout his name. Only she wasn't really calling out to or for him at all, she was calling out for _him, _as she forced her tiny little body between them, shielding him from his justified wrath.

"Hon, step aside and let me rip this imposter to shreds!" Mirai Gohad growled contemptiously.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I've never met you before in my life, and why do you look like him? Are you one of Gero's creations?"

"I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!" He yelled, sickened by the very idea of her thinking of her this way "It's me hon...it's me...Gohan. That..." He pointed behind her "is nothing but an opportunistic fucker, who didn't even have the decency to keep his dirty hands off my girlfriend!"

"Gohan..." She turned her neck slightly to look at him "Do you know him? What's he talking about?"

"Videl," Gohan felt trapped by the weight of the truth "It's complicated," he sighed, his hand bent awkwardly, supporting his dislocated shoulder.

"It is NOT COMPLICATED!" Mirai Gohan raged "You stole my body, pretended to be me for a whole month, while you indulged yourself with my girlfriend, how could you?" He accused bitterly.

Videl's heart dropped.

"G-Gohan w-what's he saiying? W-What's he saying?" Videl's voice shook.

"Did you really think that you could keep this charade up forever? Did you really think that you could swoop in with your super saiyan two, save the day and fly off into the sunset with _my_ girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare talk as if I had something to do with inhabiting your body, because I didn't. Why would I? Take a good look at me, go on, look at yourself, you're not even whole!" Gohan retorted angrily.

Videl paled, she hadn't even had breakfast yet, but his admission was making something churn inside her as he continued yelling "You think I wanted to find myself suddenly handicapped? In this godforsaken wasteland? Well think again, because I didn't. I did the best I could, with this mess of a world, that _you_ let happen!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mirai Gohan fumed at the accusation.

"Hmn...Don't kid yourself," Gohan cast dark cold eyes at him "...you couldn't even deal with two lousy Androids, how do you supp..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," a pale Videl groaned in disgust, interrupting them as she clutched her stomach, floating away from Gohan. She knew from Gohan's stories that an alien called Ginyu had once inhabited his father's body, Bulma's too.

"Videl are you ok…" he suddenly turned back to her, trying to reach out to her. Mirai Gohan was also starting to float towards her, his face concerned.

"Stay back, both of you!" she stared at the two just about identical faces, give or take a few years. "You're not…you're not G-Gohan?" she stared at the man who was supposed to be her boyfried, her heart beating and twisting in fear all in one.

"I'm…I _am_. I'm just not the Gohan that you know…I'm from the past. I'm not really from this world," he admitted lamely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Videl yelled, frustrated and disgusted.

"It means, he time-traveled, somehow, into my body, while I time-traveled into his. We still don't know how it happened, but it did. And instead of telling you the truth, he just slipped right in, pretending to be me, so he could have you. Isn't that right, opportunist?"

"I said…" Gohan was suddenly in Mirai Gohan's face "Stop talking like I orchestrated this whole bloody nightmare!"

And then, Mirai Gohan decked him, and dodged as Gohan swung back clumsily with his dislocated arm. With a yell, Gohan bent his forearm and knocked his shoulder back into place. He was tired of playing games. If it's a fight he wanted, then a fight he'd give him.

He clenched his fist and reached into his power. In a flash he embedded two knees into Mirai Gohan, and followed up with a blow across the face. Mirai Gohan spat out the bloody saliva and screamed, throwing himself at his counterpart.

"That's enough boys. That's enough." a familiar voice, a sober voice of the past, a voice they would both know from anywhere, suddenly rang in their heads. They instantly broke apart, their bodies cast in shock.

"D-Dad?" they both stammered out simultaneously, incredulously, shocked to their very cores.

"It's me," the angelic voice rang from the heavens, the voice of a ghost long dead and buried.

"D-Dad?" they both said again, their voices cracking, their chins trembling, thier eyes cast heavenward, perhaps hoping that the voice would come with some kind of image.

Videl was staring up at the sky just as they were. She was relieved to see them doing the same, for a minute there, she thought she was hearing things.

The two Gohans kept glancing betweem each other and the sky, as if to confirm that they were both hearing the same thing. They could easily tell by just looking at the others face, that not only were they hearing the same thing, but they were undoubtedly feeling the same thing as well.

"Were you so poor when you got to this time that you couldn't even afford to get yourself some underwear kid?" Piccolo suddenly arrived.

Videl just stared at this creature who she knew to have been her boyfriends mentor and best-friend. She supposed he looked exactly as he had described him, down to his clothes, except...a lot more intimidating. She was suddenly so grateful for the t-shirt.

"P-Piccolo…" Gohan choked, he had sensed his approach, but seeing him, actually seeing him, here, knowing he must have come for him, was just too much to bare "I thought…" he fought back the gush of emotion. "I thought I'd be stuck here forever" he all but croaked

"You should really have more faith in us kid. Here…" Piccolo outstretched his hand and materialized a purple gi with a red sash and brown boots.

"Aw…gee thanks Piccolo. This is much better," he smiled.

"So..." Piccolo began, looking between the two of them, the tell tale signs of a fight imprinted on their bruising and slight bleeds "What's this little scuffle about then?" he raised his brow, folding his arms.

"Heh he he..." A chuckle broke from the skies "Gohan found Gohan in a bit of an intimate situation with Videl. I don't know why he's so angry, it's not like _he_ wasn't going on dates with his classmates back in the other time-line, isint that right son?" Goku's voice rang out for everyone to here.

"G-Goku?" Piccolo stammered, shocked.

"You went out on dates with little school girls?" Videl pointed an accusing finger at Mirai Gohan, even if she wasnt a hundred per cent convinced about this body switching story, the slight possibility that it might actually be him in there, made her unable to contain her fury at the very thought.

"Kamiccolo, you came too huh?" Goku chuckled, while Mirai Gohan flushed, casting his eyes to his feet at the mention of his own activities back in the past.

Gohan suddenly clenched his jaw in anger. "You've been watching us this whole time? How could you not have answered me dad? Didn't you hear me call out for you and King Kai on the Lookout?" he found that he was slightly angry at this, especially if Goku had been watching down on both of them, this whole time. He could have said something to let him know that he wasnt alone, that he was being watched over!

"Calm down, son, just calm down. It wasn't time to interfere just then," Goku sighed.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Videl had to ask, just in case she was the only one who couldn't see this person.

"I'm on the planet of the Absolute Kai. King Kai was kind enough to let me communicate with you," was Goku's response

"Wait. Goku. How can you know about my fusion with Kami, if you died from the virus here? I never fused with Kami in this time-line" Piccolo's quick mind sped ahead as he asked the question.

"Yeah...heh heh he..." Goku chuckled, they could all but imagine him rubbing the back of his head when he used that tone. "Nothing gets passed you ha? I'm actually from both timelines Piccolo. I'll explain all of that later, right now, I'd prepare myself if I were you Gohan, here comes your mother…" Gohan could practically hear him grinning as he said that.

His eyes suddenly went wide as Nimbus zoomed in, coming to a halt a small distance away. "MOM DON'T!" but it was too late, Chichi leapt from Nimbus right through the air, and tackled Gohan's midsection, Goten following suit.

"My baby, you're alive! You're alive!" she cried, clinging on to him on one side, while Goten clung to him on the other. "Big-brother, big-brother, we've come to rescue you!"

* * *

It was…awkward.

They were all crowded in the living-room in Capsule Corp. uncomfortably. The place was a mess, it was still undergoing renovations, but that's all Mirai Bulma could offer, so they had to work with it.

Mirai Bulma felt nervous and intimidated. She couldn't stop glancing in the direction of Bulma. She looked so young and fresh, so alive and untainted by more than a decade of hardship. And as much as she couldn't help but feel jealous, she was even more glad that some piece of her, this younger woman who was a branch off from her past, had managed to find some lasting happiness in this cursed universe.

Mirai Trunks and Trunks seemed to be getting on just fine. They were similar, yet very different in nature, proving that nurture as well as nature played a big role in shaping a person. Without his father's influence, Mirai Trunks was more quiet, more gentle, less…arrogant. He kept casting his eyes at Goten, wondering how different his own childhood would have been, had he had a friend his own age to play with.

Chichi was in the kitchen preparing meals for everyone, trying to forget the boy's and Piccolo's claim that the ghost voice of her husband had talked to them briefly before her arrival. So while she cooked, she was also fuming over her dead husband's audacity. He had stopped talking all together when she'd arrived. He could have at least said hi!

Piccolo was in the living-room, standing against the wall, his hand resting on Gohan's shoulder in support, and Vegeta had stepped outside, claiming that he needed some air.

Mirai Gohan and Videl had just stepped outside as well, so they could talk in private. Gohan had wanted to protest, but the disapproving look from his mother had shut him up real quick, she had been aghast to find out that he had been sleeping with the girl without telling her the truth.

"_Gohan, I know you must have been terribly afraid, not to mention lost, but son, I think I raised you better than this deceitful life you've been living," _she had said, once Mirai Gohan had blurted out the truth behind why he had lost his cool and attacked him in the first place.

Gohan could only sit in the awkward and tense silence saturating in the living-room. The thought of Videl and _him_, just the two of them out there, all alone, talking, while he was in here, unable to explain himself to her, made him sick. He was so relieved, to have his mother back, so overjoyed to have his precious little brother back. All those lingering doubts he'd had about his sanity, finally buried. None of them, could understand what it had really been like for him. None of them could understand how he could finally breathe normally for the first time, knowing that he had a means to get home, knowing that he hadn't been crazy all along. It was all such a relief and no words could describe his gratitude.

But…no words could describe how his soul felt empty and damned at the thought of going back to a world without Videl.

* * *

"So…" Seraph turned his eyes to the warrior Goku, …be honest with me young warrior, do you think they'll pass this test?"

"Sure they will!" the warrior Goku chirped happily in response.

The two King Kai's rolled their eyes. Of course he did. Even after what he saw, he still had confidence in his sons. It was frustratingly typical of him.

"I'm not so sure, I'm not at all convinced, I think the younger one is going to fail," the younger King Kai voiced out his less than enthusiastic opinion. Someone had to be the voice of reason around here.

"If one of them fails, that means they both fail, have you forgotten?" Seraph snapped at the lowly Kai "…they have to be in perfect harmony for this to work. They have to be one being, not only in mind and body, but in spirit and soul as well. If there is any disharmony, any imbalance in either of their feelings then the warrior we're all placing the fate of existence upon, will also fail," he said the last words with less anger and more pain, as his heart constricted.

"Seraph…" the warrior Goku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"…Don't give me another of your 'I know my son speeches' young warrior!" he snapped causing the warrior Goku to snatch his hand away like he had been burned"…_first_ you told me that if anyone had more potential than you, that if anyone was more powerful than you, it would be your son. You said he had already surpassed you by age eleven and that his strength after seven years would be unmatched in the realm of the living, and the dead!" his breathing quickened as he remembered all the boastful claims that Goku had made of his son, even now, it still managed to make his blood boil "…yet when I checked up on him, he was so weak it was laughable. And if the state of his physical strength was not a disappointment in its self, his spirit, his very essence did not posses the vibrations of a true warrior!" he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. It just wouldn't do for a Kai of his stature to lose his temper so easily.

"…I know, and I'm sorry, it never occurred to me that he would stop training completely…" the warrior Goku said, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that his son had not only not increased his streght, but was much weaker than he had been whilst facing off againt Cell.

His face twisted in contempt, Seraph continued his rant "…And don't get me started on your _other_ son…" he shook his head

"…Ah yeah…he he he…" the warrior Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"…He became such a nuisance in other world, with his none stop depression and constant bouts of violent anger, that he was sent down to hell to at least be of some use, keeping order…" he reminded him. The older Gohan had been unable to find lasting peace in the afterlife, he was plagued by guilt and heartbreak especially when he had arrived in the after-life to discover that his father had ascended beyond super-saiyan, especially when his father had been ablt to help him ascend as well. The realization that this power had been within him all along, had just about done him in. He hated himself for not discovering the power whilst he was still alive...at least then, he might have killed the Androids and spared Videl and the world at large of such a horrible fate.

"…Well, it's a good thing he doesn't remember any of his time in otherworld…" the warrior Goku said lamely

"…I went to great pains moving between time-lines searching for him. I had to sacrifice a life so he might live once more. I went to even greater pains to revert his world back to the state it was in - the day he was supposed to die…" his announciation was so strong and bitter that saliva was just sputtering out of him mouth

"…I'm sure he appreciates it…" the warrior Goku spoke on his son's behalf.

"…HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT HAPPENED!" Seraph yelled, honestly, a merger of two brains and this warrior never failed to surprise him with his outright ridiculousness, sometimes. How did he expect his son to be appreciative, when he doesn't know anything about it. When all he knows is that he died at the hands of the Androids, only to wake up in a different world.

"…Well, when he's told, I'm sure he'll thank you for sure…" Goku gulped, it wasn't his fault that he kept forgetting that Gohan didn't remember the years they had spent together in other world.

"…I don't want his thanks, I want his strength! I have delved deeply into my powers to move between the different realms of time, to move all of _you_ through time and space. I have given both of them the opportunity to live each others lives, to walk in each others shoes, to _be_ each other!" he sighed, turning away from the warrior Goku as he rubbed his temples before placing his hands behind his back "…if their souls continue to be in disharmony, their fusion will be just like yours warrior Goku - extremely powerful but sadly…imperfect."

"Well their fusion will be a hundred times stronger than mine, once they get into shape. Gohan has more potential than you can imagine, you just wait and see. That's the whole point of this whole thing right? Besides, I think I'm doing okay," the warrior Goku said nonchalantly.

"No. You are NOT DOING OKAY!" he snapped again. "You are too playful, too nonchalant. You are as childish as you are stubborn. You are indecisive which makes you inefficient in our spars because the different experiences of your two halves are still too different. Like every other fusion, you are arrogant and unstable and can never focus enough to get the job done. What is that word the Supreme Kai used - wacky - I think it was. You may be better than the fusions before you, but still, despite the fact that you are fused from the same being, two Son Goku's from different time-lines, you are _still_ not PERFECT!"

"…Well gosh…if I'm so bad, what are you wasting all this time training me for? Maybe I should just take these earrings off…"the warrior Goku pouted childishly.

"THEN TAKE THEM OFF!" Seraph roared, bits of saliva sputtering from his mouth "How many times do you want to be told, THE FUSION IS PERMANENT!"

"Oh yeah…heh heh heh…" the warrior Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

Seraph shook his head, he had thought that dealing with a fused Son Goku would be easier than dealing with them individually, but clearly he had been mistaken "…for all our sakes, your sons had better start seeing eye to eye. You and I both know that it will be impossible to defeat what's coming with a being that is not in internal harmony." he said his piece, before he vanished out of sight, leaving the two Kais and the fused being in the echo of the somberness of his words.

* * *

Videl and Mirai Gohan had decided to sit outside on the plain patches of dried grass. It wasn't very inviting, hardly the place to have a private reunion. The patches of grass were littered with cement pavers, gravel, sand, and shovels. The landscaping company had been by to start work on the paving, but Bulma had sent them off early, in light of the time-traveler's arrival.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare," she told him, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She was still unable to digest the truth of this time-traveling business, but once they had gathered back at Capsule Corp. and she had seen two of Trunks and two of Bulma, there was really no denying the truth.

"Hon…we'll get through this," he said in a voice that still had it's youth.

"How does something like this even happen?" she threw up her arms in exasperation.

"We still don't know. It's possible that dad and his Kai friends know though, I guess we have to wait on him to contact us again," he said, grabbing her shaky hands, pressing his larger ones over hers, to steady them.

"It's not like I couldn't tell that you were different, I could, but I just thought that you were going through some stuff, you know. Then we went into the chamber, and then I just wrote everything that didn't add up, or that felt off to the transformation," she said, feeling like she should justify why she hadn't been able to tell that she was living with a stranger for seven months.

"The chamber? Oh the place on the Lookout right? That's the place that they told me that dad and I trained in. Well, in the past anyway,"

"So that's another lie he told me," she said sadly, if not bitterly, shaking her head.

"What?"

"That it was his first time in the chamber,"

"Oh. Well. That's the thing with lies, once you start, it gets increasingly hard to go back and tell the truth,"

"You're defending him now?" she pulled her hands out of his.

"I don't know. Now that I'm not blinded by rage, I think I might have overreacted a bit," he said lamely.

"WHAT?" she yelled, immediately rising to her feet.

"Videl, he's me," he stood as well. "We are the same person. Just…molded differently by time and our different circumstances, and the truth is, had I been in his position, if I'm completely honest with myself, and with you…then I…I…would have done the same thing, I would have kept the truth from you, if it was the only way I could guarantee that I wouldnt lose you" he admitted the part of the truth that his earlier anger hadn't allowed him to look into.

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe this!

"I went looking for you," he gripped her shoulders, lowering his face to hers.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the past, I went looking for you. You were just a teenager, with cute little pig-tails, but…I…"

"What? I did _not_ have pig-tails!" she yelled indignantly.

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, yes you did. They were adorable," he grinned at her, and Videl found herself flushing and smiling all in one go.

"It must have been some other girl, that looked like me," she said, unable to keep the chuckle that erupted out of her, down.

"The truth is, I was completely infatuated with the younger you. I…we…I asked you out, we started dating" he admitted.

"…so Gohan and her?" she couldn't describe what she felt at that moment. She was upset that he'd even looked at another girl, and yet, her heart fluttered with something warm and buttery at the knowledge that it had been her.

"No. They had just met, apparently. He had just started going to the same school as her, and unknown to her, he was her crime-fighting partner in disguise," a pang of guilt hit him, remembering how pale she had looked when she came to see him at the hospital.

"I was fighting crime? Okay. So maybe it _was_ me then," she smiled slyly.

"Everyone in the past seemed to be under the impression that Gohan didn't like you. But they were wrong. He might have not done anything about it, probably too shy and scared, but I'm pretty sure he was infatuated with the younger you, just as I was,"

"You can't assume that,"

"Videl. He _is_ me. He cannot resist you. _I_ cannot resist you. It's a simple fact,"

"I don't know whether this is your attempt to justify his lying to me all these months, or if it's an attempt to justify your own infidelity," she pulled away from him, unsure of what she was feeling.

"Videl, you can't be mad at me for that. I don't think you can call it infidelity when it was with _you_. I missed you so much, I _had_ to be with you. I had to,"

"Did you sleep with me?" she had to know. Even though, she realized that she wasn't exactly prepared for the answer.

"No. You were so young. I didn't think it would be right. We just…went out on simple dates, made-out sometimes, I never crossed that line." he said truthfully

"And yet it was so easy for _him_ to sleep with _me_," she all but whispered it, grabbing her arms as she stared out at nothing in particular.

"I…I wasn't there Videl, so I can't really comment. I just think that I…that _he_…wouldn't have done something like that lightly. I'm pretty sure he would have agonized about it," he surprised himself yet again, by defending the very person he had earlier referred to as an opportunistic fucker.

"For Kami's sake Gohan, you've gone from wanting to kill him to being his lawyer!" she yelled, her eyes accusing and disbelieving.

"Look. Hon. When I was with you in the past. You were young and inexperienced. The first time I touched your breast, you froze in a panic,"

"I did not!" she yelled again. Her cheeks flushing, even though it wasn't technically her he was referring to.

Gohan laughed "Yes, you did hon. It's nothing to be ashamed about, you were still just a clueless virgin," he grinned.

"I was not! I may have been a virgin, but I can assure you, I was never clueless!" She found herself defending her younger self.

Gohan laughed out loud at her indignation. He loved her so much, he could just burst from it.

"If you say so hon. I suppose with the kind of trash you read…"

"It isn't trash!" she said heatedly, just before she hit him on the chest, laughing and shaking her head.

"Anyway, what I was trying to say, before you felt the need to interrupt me with a lecture on your sexual prowess…"

"What? Gohan you liar, I'm not the one that brought up the subject of my breasts!" she stared at him in disbelief, shaking her head, unable to keep the grin from her face. He was impossible! _Always_ teasing her! In a moment of clarity, she realized that there hadn't been nearly enough of this kind of banter between her and _the other one_.

"Ahem," Mirai Gohan cleared his throat, once he could bring himself to stop laughing. "My point _was_…" he emphasized "…that _I_ wasn't in much danger of crossing the line, since you were still not ready for that kind of step. But I can imagine that _he _wasn't that experienced either, so if you made advances at him…"

"Kamin! Gohan! Why do you think that _I'm_ the one that made the advance?" she asked protested against the insinuation, even though she knew that she _had_ been the one.

"Hon. I know that _he _and I, we diverged, we stopped being the same person when time split. We've led separate lives from age eleven, but at his age, I would never have been as bold as to make a move on you. You're a scary girl!"

"You stinking rotten egg. I am _not_ scary!"

"Ha ha. Yeah you are. And you love rotten stinky, eggs," he wrapped her in his arms, his face inches from hers.

"Maybe" she turned her face up to his and smiled, just before she frowned, and sighed "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all of this." she admitted truthfully.

"The changes you spoke of. In me. When I was him. Or when he was me. Or whatever. How did you feel about them? Did you still love me?" his stomach rolled.

"I…I wish I could say that I didn't. I wish I could say it, but…it wouldn't be true. I still loved you," she admitted, there was no point in denying it.

Gohan sighed, conflicted. "I guess in a way, it's comforting to know," was his surprising response.

"Why would you say that?'"

"Well. Because he's me. The part of me that remains…innocent. That part of me that was not molded in scabs of frustration and hatred. That part of me that was completely closed when we first met,"

"Oh Gohan, you were not completely closed. You were just an ass honey," she joked, trying to keep him from going down this dark path.

"Haha…maybe. Still, I feel like I should be angry that you still loved the part of me that was really _him_, and not me at all. But…like I said, somewhere inside this rough exterior, I'm sure I can still find him,"

"Rough exterior? Pah ha ha!" she laughed at him "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately pretty boy? You can no longer refer to yourself in those terms. Why, you're like a new-born pup, not a blemish in sight," she teased, running her hands on his smooth, youthful skin.

"I am not!" he denied.

"Sure you are, I feel like such a pedophile letting you hold me like this," she grinned, the mischief in her eyes saying she was anything but apologetic.

"I do not look that young," he sulked "I had stitches right here, and here," he pointed below his eyes. He had wanted to heal naturally, but once he had taken up training with Piccolo for that week, he had shoved a sensu in his mouth.

"Well, pretty as you are. I can't wait till your mother summons that dragon to wish you back into your own bodies," she said, and then she kissed him.

* * *

"I need some air!" Gohan said, suddenly leaping off the chair to his feet. They had all congregated in the same room, waiting for the angelic voice of his father to make it's presence known. They were all counting on him to shed some light on what had happened to the two Gohan's and why, though they couldn't really fathom what he'd said about being from both time-lines. Was he time-travelling too? But since he still hadn't said a word after waiting on him for what seemed like an eternity, Gohan finally got fed up, abruptly rose from his seat, and stalked out.

It was killing him that Videl was still out there, with _him._

"I'll go," Chichi touched Piccolo's arm gently, motioning him to stay as she followed after her son.

He could here and sense her presence after him as he walked aimlessly around the the construction materials. "Please mom...I need just a few minutes alone,"

"Son Gohan, Bulma tells me that you've been moping around here for days, barely leaving your room from depression," she took a few step and stood in front of him "You finally have your family back, and all you have to say to your mother, is that you need more time away from her?"

"Mom, I can't lose her. I just can't," he looked to her pleadingly.

"Gohan, four weeks in these conditions must have felt like a lifetime, but as soon as we wish you back into your own body," she tried not to let her eyes linger on his armless shoulder "…as soon as we get back home to normal, you'll feel differently, just wait and see."

"It wasn't four weeks mom, I know that's how much time passed out here, but…we were in the hyperbolic chamber, we lived together for a total of seven months, it wasn't just four weeks. This is not some passing infatuation, I love her!"

"Gohan..." Chichi could hear the anguish in his voice. It was killing her, but she had to be firm, Videl was not his to have, not his to love, she never was.

"Mom, help me, please," his voice cracked as he buried himself in her hair, the pain in his heart making his eyes sting.

"Oh Gohan…"

"Dad said he went on dates back in our time, how could he do that?" He choked on the last word, his anger constricting his larynx. "If he really loved her, how could it take him but a day to move on?" He questioned, disgusted.

"Oh Gohan. Sure he dated, but he didn't just date some random girls, he dated Videl, he missed her,"

"V-Videl!" His voice surprised both of them by going unnaturally high, a wicked witch tickling his insides with a feather, as the image of his classmate, with her pig-tails, her open-ended gloves, her over-sized t-shirt, her black cycling shorts and her yellow boots pushed itself to the forefront of his thoughts. Despite himself, he blushed.

"It's transference Gohan, it will pass," Chichi didn't fail to notice his reaction. It was curious that despite having have lived with one version of the girl. Having had been intimate with her, the thought of her younger counterpart still affected him so obviously.

"Transference? What are you talking about mom?"

"You woke up to both a dream and a nightmare when the switch was made. Suddenly, this girl you like, this girl you're infatuated with, is not only yours, but she's actually living with you, she's in-love with you - that's the dream, right?" she eyed him carefully "Yet, living this dream, it cost you, it cost you so much. Your friends and family, your world, your entire existence as you knew it, including your faith in your own sanity - that's the nightmare,"

"I don't see what that has to do with…"

"You transferred your feelings for your classmate to the Videl you found here, and ran with them. Since you were practically the only two people in the world whilst in that abominable chamber, you obviously bonded, you needed each other, of course you formed an attachment to the girl,"

"Stop using that word 'attachment', I love her mom, don't you believe me?"

"I know you love her Gohan, but…"

"There is no but mom, if you won't help me. I'll manage just fine by myself. Just as I've had to manage these past few months in this hell-hole," he muttered angrily.

"Gohan!" Chichi exclaimed, shocked that he would take that tone with her.

"I'm tired of waiting for dad, can we just summon Shenron already and get this switch over and done with. I'm sick of being in this body!" he yelled, storming off once again.

* * *

"I really thought that the older one would be the one to look out for," the older King Kai said neutrally.

"I would have said the same thing too," the younger one agreed, casting his eyes to his counterpart, only to find that he was looking at him as well.

They both snickered. Oh, it was great to have someone who understood what great humour _really_ was.

The warrior Goku, the fused being of an older and a younger Son Goku said, watching his son storm off in anger. "He's very stubborn, and quick to anger, just like his mother," he observed, a feeling he hadn't felt in years washing over him at the sight of one of his wives, as she stared at her son, her worry and concern evident on her delicate features.

He didn't know if it was the fusion, if it was the combined feelings of both of the Goku's, but his heart suddenly ached. He missed her twice as much, and his guilt felt twice as heavy.

* * *

They were stumped.

All eyes were glued to the seven spherical rocks on the floor. They had been just fine when they'd gathered them before leaving in the time-machine. They had been beautiful and round and orange with stars decorationg and numbering them.

They had been just fine.

But now…the group of time travellers plus the inhabitants of Capsule Corp. could only stare in shock at them - they were gray and innate.

"Looks like I gave them more credit than the they deserved," Piccolo's voice broke the silence.

"W-What's wrong with them?" Chichi stammered.

"They're useless in this time without Dende's essence. I don't know why I thought it might transcend over time, I thought that as long as he was still alive, they would still be linkded to him, still be active even in this world. I guess I was wrong. Hmm," he said, folding his arms.

"S-So you're saying that I'm stuck like this?" Gohan burst out angrily, pointing to his missing limb. The sight of the two of them standing there, holding hands, as if he didnt exist at all, made him want to kill something. How could she switch between them so easily? How could she not even allow him a chance to explain himself? Didn't she realise that he was dying inside?

"I'm saying we either need to bring Dende here, or take the time-machine and take the dragonballs to _him_," he responded without even looking at him.

"Oh!" all gathered sighed in relief

"Actually…" they all snapped their heads in the direction of the sound of the all too familiar voice "…they'd be better off staying as they are for just a bit longer…" the figure of the warrior Goku suddenly appeared before them.

They were almost all too shocked to speak.

"K-Kakarot?"

"D-Dad?"

"G-Goku?"

"AHH!" Chichi screamed, pointing a shaky finger at him "Son Goku, what delinquent rogues have you been associating with in the afterlife? Y-You pierced your ears!" she screeched, just before she fell back, the warrior Goku catching her before she hit the floor

"Heh…heh…heh…" the warrior Goku chuckled nervously "…wassup guys, long time."

* * *

MrBlue: Haha...I think it would feel weird, the airpressure and what-not :D But see, Videl managed to cover herself up thanks to Mirai Gohan. :D

Kiomori: To tell you the truth, the Vegeta and Bulma moment was my favourite part of writing that chapter. I like writing Vegeta, but I can only do him in small doses. Things didnt get too ugly, lol

ArialChaos: Hi there and thank you for taking the time to say something, its so nice when you see a new name, it gives you hope that more people are reading. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

CreatorOfHavoc: haha, nuh, Chichi didnt see anything :D and that part with Vegeta and Bulma was my favourite to write in that chapter, glad you also enjoyed it, despite this being a GhxV

Sid89: Well I dont know about amazing, lol, but I hope it was at least good? Thank you for the review

Gohasgirl: Haha I hope you'll lift that curse on me now, I tried to update as fast as I could

YukiraKing: Yeah, not my longest chapter, but this one is a bit longer I think. I hope you enjoyed reading it

MissySullivan: Haha yeah, someone was a little pissed there for a while, but he's come down some, wish i could say the same for Gohan, lol

ShadowYashi: Thank you so much for the review, and haha, at least his mom didnt catch him with his nude butt in the air

RazorClaw1184: Oh jeez, I dont think I have ever inspired someone to write a story before. Thank you so much!

KyraStorms: I cannot believe that we have lost you to bleach! I'm so, so, sad! But I will rant about that in a PM, lol

Shenron I wish for a cabbage: lol

6teenana1: I cannot believe you would side with Mirai, lol

johncorn: haha, it wasnt soooo bad, was it?

alana: thanks for the review

MindyK: I'mo PM you. I have so much to say

dcp1992: haha thanks for the review

gamehead64: lol

Raistar: thank you, and thanks for the review

jia: lol, it dnt go down tooo bad :D

sierraLarson: look out for my PM. I have lots to say

nsuppala: so glad you enjoyed it!

gokuandchichiforever: thank you so much, really, and i want you to know that i am off to work exclusively on worlds collide now, i wont be updating anything before i get that chapter done. thank you so much for all your feedback for all the stories :D

NiceNipps: This is me, blushing. I dont know what to say. Thank you

Darkened Void: I worked as fast as I could, with help from my beta as well, lol

Kaka: haha, maybe I have to work harder to get it to the same level as demon in your eyes, lol

MaximusPrime: thanks for the review!

Kibafang666: everyone is almost calm now, he heh he


	11. All things leave me

Thank you for all your valued feedback. As usual individual responses can be found at the end of the chapter.

A special thank-you to **Zi-Dawg**, for co-writing some wonderful moments in this chapter. Papa Zi, you're amazing.

As always thank you to my betas, Saiyajin-Love, Kakarot Son and DevilsDocry, whom we've missed terribly this past week.

For more of my works, Zi-Dawg, DevilsDocry, Saiyajin-Love and Kakarot Son as well as others, please visit the **Team Dragon Star page**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dragonball Z. I do not own any **poetry** in this chapter. It belongs to **Aurthor Symons** and **Percy Bysshe Shelley.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**: All things leave me

* * *

She hadn't slept. Not really.

It was three in the morning and she still had two hours to kill before her daily training with Saiyaman, but she reckoned that she was better being awake than asleep. Her dreams had become...a liability, treacherous and arousing in nature, making her start every morning with a longing for the bastard that had duped and dumped her.

With her hair still wet from her earlier shower, she tossed the towel wrapped around her body and began to dress.

_All things leave me: you remain._

She shook her head as the line popped into her head and slipped on a black sleeveless vest, letting it hug her figure over her black cycling shorts. Sitting on the bed, she slipped on her yellow boots and tugged on her laces, trying to forget her dream.

It was a silly dream, like all the others: Gohan would be there, dressed in some medieval attire, lounging back on the grass, with his head supported against the trunk of a giant tree. He would be reading out some of her favourite poetry. It was silly to still dream about him, after he had dumped her and stopped going to school, especially because he had never actually read anything out to her.

No. That was not his style.

He had written to her several times, _'a few borrowed words'_ he would write, and then quote some of her favourite poetry. She had been astonished with that first note, the one she had crumpled up and tossed in the bin without reading. The one she had chased after a dump truck to recover. The one she had fished out of mountains and mountains of stinking trash.

_Stupid Note!_

It had started with that one simple note, the one that had caught her completely off guard, and taken her breath away.

_The fountains mingle with the river,_

_And the rivers with the ocean;_

_The winds of heaven mix forever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single;_

_All things by a law divine_

_In another's being mingle-_

_Why not I with thine?_

She had stood dumbly in the middle of the street; long after the dump truck had vanished, staring at the familiar words_**.**_ He had only quoted the first verse, but it didn't matter. She knew the rest of it by heart. She had it written down in her mother's old letter-box, in her mother's old notebook, and when the pain of losing her was too much to bear, she would pull the notebook out and read the old and faded words copied from various poetry books in the nostalgic cursive handwriting of her dead mother.

Even now as she sat, the task of tying up her laces complete; she remembered with clarity, how she had stood dumbly in the middle of the street, the lingering ordour of rotting garbage in the air, wondering why her heart had suddenly felt so constricted, as her fingers brushed against the hand-written note.

She had wanted to run back to the hospital to tell him yes, yes and yes! Though she hadn't actually done it, she had still been filled with such shame and guilt for tossing him out her copter, so instead, she had gone home and waited to approach the subject of the 'note' the next day at school. Gohan had spared her the not so easy task of having to raise the subject, by out-right asking her out.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Completely dressed now, she approached her dressing table and pulled out her brush. She was doing her best to stop her eyes from wondering over to the items she had stuck on the wooden frame of her mirror: little fragrant notes scribbled in his handwriting, a photo of the two of them grinning stupidly at the camera and other such stupid little trinkets. She had taken the photo with her cell phone, printing it out and sticking it against her mirror, something to smile about in the mornings. Ha, what a laugh.

_All things leave me: you remain_

She scoffed at the verse from one of his notes. It was clear to her that it was amusedly mocking her from its pretty, fragrant and crinkled brown paper. Why she still hadn't just torn up all of that crap pertaining to 'them', she would never know.

_"Wait. What? You're breaking things off? You're breaking up with me?"_

"_Yes."_

Casting her eyes back to her reflection in the mirror, she ran long angry strokes through her hair, staring at the frown etched on her face. _You're an idiot Videl Satan_, she told the foolish girl in the mirror, as she continued to brush her hair out a few more times. Satisfied, she parted it into two equal side portions. Her eyes slanting to the side, as she began to braid the first pig-tail down the length of her dark locks.

_"Well I keep it braided like this, to keep it practical, otherwise it would just fall all over place while I'm still fighting," She shrugged as he continued to twist it between his fingers, his face wearing an expression she could best describe as amused._

_"Well, if I were a crook..." He murmured close to her face, "I'd grab each of these and pull," he yanked her closer towards him with one of the pig-tails._

_"I'd have you out cold before you could even touch it, crook," She smiled at him, allowing him to close the space between them as their lips met._

"Bastard." She muttered angrily at her reflection, as she let the first braided pig-tail drop from her hands. She changed sides, grabbed the remaining bunch of damp hair, and began to braid it down into another pig-tail.

_"Hey," she said quietly, closing the door behind her as she nervously looked around. "We better go quickly while Erasa's distracting her parents, I don't want them to know that I'm not sleeping."_

_"Come on then," he whispered, grabbing her hand and practically sprinting down Erasa's street with her in tow._

_"Is this..." Her eyes widened, "...your car?" She stared at the rather flashy car parked all the way down Erasa's street._

_"Nuh...Bulma's...just borrowed it." He grinned, as he opened the door and let her in. "Check it out..." He said, as he pressed down on a button. A swoosh later, and their chairs were instantly fully reclined._

_"Ouw, Ouw OUCH!" She yelped, when her pig-tail got caught in the seal of the headrest as the chair reclined all the way down._

_"Hah hah hah hah..." he laughed at her, as he reached for her hair "don't move, let me...ah...there...got it..." He laughed as he uncoiled the bits of hair that were stuck. "Told ya this hair was dangerous." He grinned at her, her hair still between his fingers._

_"Just what is your problem with my hairstyle?"_

_"None whatsoever, just can't get over how cute it is. It's so...I don't know..."_

_"It's not cute, it's practical!"_

_"Sure it is" he grinned, as he turned on the radio. "It took me forever to find this..." He said as he pressed play, letting the sound fill the car, "come here" he pulled her to him, as he began to rub her shoulders, working on the knots and sore spots attained from her daily training with 'Saiyaman'._

_"...irked that I croaked, that I choked..." The lyrics filled the tiny space of the car, as Videl closed her eyes, allowing the skilled hands and verses to relax her._

_"Where did you find this? Konfab only performed this once, I must have been eleven, but then, he just disappeared off the face of the planet..." She sighed contentedly within her words._

_"One of your old time favourites right?" he asked her._

_"How did you know that?" she wondered out loud._

_"I have my ways" he chuckled, "which is why I've already put it on repeat, I know how you like to obsess over a song, listening to the same one, over and over again, until the rest of us are ready to throw the radio out."_

_"Whatever Gohan I don't obsess, I just like to acquaint myself properly. And I have never, ever subjected anyone but Erasa to my repeat sessions."_

_"Guess I must be confusing you with another Videl I used to know," he laughed as she shook her head at his usual absurdity._

"Did you dump her too?" she said bitterly as she stuffed a few supplies into her backpack and shot out the window to get a head start on her training with Saiyaman.

_All things leave me: you remain._

* * *

_**In another time…**_

Dark nails punctured the back of his neck, embedding themselves as deep as the bones of his cervical vertebrae. White cartilage disks cracked, their filling of cushioning gelatin substance spilling. Nerve endings trembled as his body jerked and twitched uncontrollably. Bloody and clotted vomit expelled itself from his mouth as he choked, unable to get the much needed air through his nose nor mouth.

_Is this the fight you willingly pushed me into father? _His groggy thoughts of pain and despair came in and out in flutters, as he tried not to cry. He had failed, _again._

"It was an impressive effort young warrior," a voice mocked, as nails continued to claw themselves further into Gohan's neck. "...well, as impressive as a splinter of wood taking on a hand." the nails curved and dug deeper, severing the connection his brain had with the rest of his body. "a splinter is tiny and pesky…very irritating too, but hardly damaging..." It mocked, as the hand finally pulled out of him, placing the hand on the ground. The dark claw like nails sank softly into the grass, staining its green leaves with his blood.

Gohan coughed and heaved in a panic, until he had cleared his blocked passageways. He panted as he tried to twitch his fingers or his toes, but nothing he did had any effect. He couldn't feel anything, not even the excruciating pain of moments before.

_Father, I'm your son, how could you abandon me to this monster?_

He forced swollen eyes open, unable to pick up his head, only to come face to face with the Shadow Kai squatting before him, his white and gold robes, flowing luxuriously around him, his hollow golden eyes staring into his as he patted his head and...smiled.

"Don't look at me so intently young warrior," the Shadow Kai spoke in that amused tone, his voice smooth and attractive, like the pale purple colour of his beautiful and blemish free skin "I have been called handsome by many species across the galaxy, but...a heterosexual being like you would most likely prefer, with his last breath, for his last gaze, to fall upon something…" he took a small pause as if to mull over his next words, his golden eyes turning ivory, as if someone turned on the dimmer as he moved to place his clawed and bloody hand on his own chin. "…ah yes…something more like...that..." he moved slightly to the side, removing his obstructing form, so Gohan could see what was behind him in the far distance, and as Gohan caught sight of what he was pointing towards.

His face contorted in despair.

And as the Shadow Kai continued to talk conversationally "...I caught that in my net this morning..." he spoke with pride..."A thing of true beauty..." He complimented and turned his face back to Gohan's.

A gush of tears began to flow down the young warriors face as he stared at the defeating image before him. Terrified or anguished didn't apply to her state anymore, she was way past that. Her eyes looked dull, completely defeated, as she continued to bleed out from seemingly every single one of her pores, for that's how many thorn-like spikes the whatever substance it was, weaved and pricking all around her seemed to be made out of.

"Now, now…don't cry young warrior," the Shadow Kai spoke almost soothingly "…tears are for those with regrets. You don't have any regrets do you? I know you gave it your all, but in the end, you always knew, Seraph always knew, even your dear fathers knew, that you were never good enough..." the voice consoled him, as more tears continued to fall from his eyes.

A rough hand swiped against his pale cheeks to brush the warm velvety tears away, smudging Gohan with his own blood, as the Shadow Kai sighed, "...now say goodbye," his voice hardened, as his eyes brightened and glowed to their deep gold, with the movement of his wrist.

Gohan watched helplessly as the blast worked its way slowly towards her, and even though he couldn't feel it, Gohan knew that his heart had just exploded.

"VIDEL!" His cry filled the red and barren heavens, as his ki shot to astronomical heights, blowing up and disintegrating everything in his room: his bed, chest of drawers, cupboard, dressing table...all of it, including the very walls that made up the bedroom. The roof caved in on him, and in a blind terror and rage the distraught teenager shot from the debris with cloggy patches of pasty sweat and chalk, ready to kill.

Vegeta's eyes flew open in an instant when she sensed the dramatic increase in Gohan's Ki. By the time the loud cry reverberated around Capsule Corp. waking up all the previously sleeping inhabitants, Vegeta had already shot out of Mirai Bulma's bed, his pants back on, in his haste to investigate. And by the time the walls and the roof had caved in on the teenage saiyan, Vegeta was already at the scene, scowling in irritation and disappointment when he realized that there was nothing there.

Just another pitiful nightmare.

"VIDEL!" the anguished cry of her son, made Chichi halt her actions. "Stop. Stop." She panted, pulling her mouth away from the warrior Goku's. "Shouldn't we uh..." She licked her lips and dropped her arms from around his neck as she took a deep and heavy breath, "...shouldn't we...um…you know...go and check on him?" She finally managed to clear the cobweb of passion aside as she maneuvered her way from underneath him, immediately reaching for her hair band, to tie up the loose cascading swirl of dark hair that had fallen to her shoulders.

"I'm not his favourite person right now," the warrior Goku groaned in displeasure as he pulled out of her, "…but you're right." He sighed, as he swung his legs on the floor, his face tilted to the sight of his wife, his fingers unable to resist grabbing a few locks of hair, as he twisted them over in his fingers. "…I'll go and check on him" he said, letting the hair slip from his fingers, as he reached for some clothes.

By the time he arrived at the scene, Vegeta was already floating in the air, his scowl apparent in its disapproval.

_Damn you Seraph! I asked you not to push these nightmares on my son. He doesn't need them. He'll come around just fine on his own._ The warrior Goku thought in frustration, as he watched Vegeta watch Gohan pull himself out of the debris.

In his own room, Mirai Gohan snapped his eyes open and sighed, reaching for the woman lying on his chest. He gave her a gently nudge. "I'm awake." Came the hoarse voice that spoke directly into his chest, her words making ripples of hot air on his skin. Mirai Gohan kissed the top of her head and threaded his fingers through her short hair. "You should talk to him." He whispered to her in the dark, "...he's in so much pain right now. Please hon, talk to him," he pleaded.

"...I-I...can't..." Videl slid her head away from his chest and sat up, pulling her knees up and placing her chin on top of them. "...I just can't..." She whispered hoarsely.

"I'll go then," Mirai Gohan sighed, pulling off the covers as he threw on a t-shirt, slipped on some shoes and headed outside.

"I just can't," Videl whispered to herself in the dark, her heart protesting against the resolve her head had made.

...

"You really need to get it together brat," Vegeta was the first of the three to speak.

His breathing elevated, Gohan stared at the familiar faces floating next to him and swallowed.

_Just another nightmare. Great._ He thought bitterly, releasing the enormous build up of Ki in his body, as he scowled at his observers. He much would have preferred to find his mother or either of the Bulma's or Goten or either of the Trunks's waiting on him, not these three…_bastards_.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

_See, the mountains kiss high heaven,_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister flower could be forgiven_

_If it disdained its brother;_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth,_

_And the moonbeams kiss the sea;-_

_What are all these kissings worth,_

_If thou kiss not me?_

"Phh!" Videl pushed her lower lip forward as she blew upwards, her breath sending the tendrils of hair away from her eyes as she moved in to attack. _If thou kiss not me? If thou kiss not me? Who are you kissing now Gohan?_ Her angry thought, made her throw another sloppy punch.

"Stop," Yamcha floated next to her and tapped the base of her stomach, "you're open here…" he touched four fingers to her collar bone, "…here…" he touched the tip of his boot to her ankle "…and right here…" he told her, floating back a small distance to see how she planned on rectifying her stance.

"Whatever I try," she huffed, "You. always. find. holes." she talked with a clenched jaw, as she lowered one arm to cover her lower stomach area and kept the other covering the bulk of her chest, and the lower part of her face.

"There'll always be a hole. The key is to know it, and anticipate that the enemy knows it too, that way you'll be ready to block when they strike." Yamcha calmly explained to her.

"Right." she said, trying to mentally go over all the 'holes' her current stance had. _Just how many fricking things am I supposed to be concentrating on? I have to keep my attention on my ki, lest I lose it and then plummet to the floor, I have to keep my attention on what my opponent is doing, and detect the flaws in their stance, and I have to be thinking about the flaws in my own stance. Great._

Detecting an opening in Yamcha's stance, she rushed him, her stomach rolling like she was on a rollercoaster as she lost her hold on the ki beneath her when she shot out a ki blast at him. The blast was meant to distract him from her _real_ intended target area. _Crap! _She swore to herself as she wobbled a bit in the air, misjudging the distance between her and Yamcha.

It was a clean miss, he didn't even have to move.

_Focus Videl! _She scolded herself in the same breath that she steadied herself and moved in to attack, again. She threw an onslaught of punches at him, which he blocked, effortlessly.

They kept going like this for a few more minutes with Videl growing more and more frustrated, as she began to tire out from the speed she was only just getting used to. Her focus started slipping as she unwillingly slipped back into the maddening memories. _Why can't they just leave me the hell alone!_ She raged at herself, as she put more speed and force into her punches, even as they got sloppier and sloppier. Her mind had already drifted off again, off to that last day, the day that had ended with him breaking her heart.

* * *

_**Two weeks earlier…**_

They walked side by side towards the school gate. A car was waiting out front to pick up Gohan, like every other day since his 'fall'. Videl was sore and tired from her early morning session with Saiyaman, not to mention sleepy, like every other day since the commencement of their training. A small nap would be her first order of business as soon as she got home.

"Um…Gohan…" she began uncomfortably, unsure of how to broach this subject, despite the fact that they had grown so close and comfortable around in each other. "The hospital got in touch with my father about your hospital bill. They kinda leaked how much it was and stuff, just to give him a heads up, in case of a lawsuit or something, since the 'accident' happened on the Satan copter, and um…since you don't have medical insurance, please send it to me as soon as you receive it, I'll settle it and um…"

"Oh that, no worries, Bulma's already taken care of it, or was it my grandpa? Thanks for the offer though," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Okay. Are you guys related or something? I remember the officer at the hospital telling us that she was listed as an emergency contact for you," she found herself asking. She had wondered about their relationship. She knew that Gohan was supposed to be from the middle of nowhere, and the Briefs were more than just a little well known.

"Nuh, no relation. My dad and Bulma go way back, childhood friends and all that, so…she's always been pretty close with the fam," was the explanation he gave her. His face calm and blaze

"Oh. Okay then, cool. Is the car hers then? Is your whole family staying with her while you're still recovering, you know, to be closer to medical facilities?"

"Yeah, something like that," he lied, they were really staying there for time-machine related reasons, but he couldn't exactly tell her all of that. "It's a bit stifling to tell you the truth, they still fuss over me all the time, still sending a car to pick me up from school like I was a child," he shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure they're worried about you. It's my fault that everyone treats you like a fragile egg, like you could crack or break at any second. If I hadn't thrown you off my copter…" she sighed "now everyone thinks that you're some kind of suicidal ticking bomb."

"I…I feel awful." she said dejectedly, she couldn't help it, it was her fault after all, and she knew she had gotten off easy, things could have been much worse. He could have died, or been paralyzed or…worse, unforgiving as he should have been.

She shuddered at that very thought.

"Hey, don't…" he suddenly stopped, moving to stand in front of her, "…don't start thinking like that…" he said, sensing her distress, and knowing its roots. "I'm fine, look…" he outstretched his arms like wings and stood on one leg, a huge grin breaking out from his face as he stood perfectly balanced.

Videl's face sagged. "That's a test for drunk people smarty pants," she hit him playfully, on the chest, instantly retracting her hand and covering her mouth in an oops moment, when his face broke out in a cringe of pain. He instantly dropped his leg back to the floor and touched the spot. "…sorry, sorry…" Videl said guiltily, as he doubled over.

"Oh the pain!" he said dramatically, "Quick Videl, kiss it better, kiss it better!" he straightened up, laughing at the expression on her face.

Videl shook her head. Was he ever serious? Ever? It occurred to her that she had pegged him as a pretty serious or nervous character for the entirety of his first week at OSH, and then…just like that, he was a new person.

"Ass!" she stuck her tongue out to him, but Gohan just kept laughing, his eyes twinkling playfully. How she wished she knew what he was thinking when he was looking at her like that!

"You know, that night, when you jumped into the lake to catch that fish, I know it was dark but…you didn't even have a bandage or anything, and you had just come out of the hospital. How is that possible when you'd had a hole in your chest?" she asked the question that had been nagging at her since they had started dating.

"Well I still have the hole, though it's mostly closed now. It's small really, just enough for a thin tube, you wanna see it?" he said as he began tugging at his shirt.

"Err…no," she quickly pulled his hands from his shirt, darting her eyes around to see if any of the other students were looking at them. They had walked all the way to the gate by now, with students passing them by, saying bye to their friends as they made their way home. "…this is hardly the place." she pointed out "It's not important, just something I was thinking about before I drifted off to sleep last night." she shrugged, but quickly took a pause when she saw him break into a smile.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Just nice to know that I was the last thing on your mind when you went to bed that's all." he expanded the smile into a fully fledged grin.

"Whatever Mr. Smarty pants, that's not what I meant." she clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth as she shook her head.

"Well, since I'm the star pupil around here, I'm gonna go ahead and declare, that, that is exactly what you meant." he teasingly said.

"Star pupil." Videl scoffed "You know Gohan, for someone who made perfect scores, your performance in that oral quiz today was rather…dismal…" she eyed him humorously through the corners of her eyes.

"You know _Videl_, for the ultimate teen role model, your sleeping sessions in class today were rather…_obvious_…" he grinned at her in return.

"Ha. That's your fault for talking my ears off on the phone last night. I hardly slept, and then I had to meet Saiyaman for training at an ungodly hour." she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle another yawn.

"It's going well?" he asked, he couldn't wait until she could fly, he knew how much she loved it. It would be worth it alone to see that childish glee on her face when the moment finally came.

"It's bloody exhausting. Saiyaman says I'm coming along, but sometimes I think he's just trying to placate me," she said, frowning at the very idea.

"Nuh. Why would he?" he draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him. Videl slipped her arm around his waist, trying not to let the stares from the other students frazzle her. They were together now, so it was okay to indulge in public displays of affection. Well, at least in school, where her father was less likely to get wind of it.

They walked out the school zone and headed toward the pick-up zone, where private cars and school buses alike waited for their charges.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then, dinner with Erasa's parents is at eight, so…pick me up anytime after nine, I should be able to sneak out." she said as they stood outside the door of one of Bulma's cars. It was weird how her stomach twisted up inside at the oddest moments, like now.

Gohan pulled her in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "Before I forget…" he pulled his backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. "…you were the last thing on my mind too before I fell asleep this morning, here…" he slipped a piece of folded paper into her hand.

Her breath instantly quickened, as the winged ballerinas in her stomach picked up the tempo. Her cheeks felt warm, and she could only pray that they were not red.

She swiped her thumb slowly across the paper as if reading the raised dots of a Braille document, marveling at the texture, before she pulled it up to her nose, not even aware that she had closed her eyes. Vanilla and butterscotch.

"I…" she opened her eyes, but he was already gone.

The bustle of the students as they loudly made their way all around her was drowned out by the slow thumping of her heart as she flapped it open and began to read.

_I just saw you I know, maybe that's why I still have this stupid grin on my face. Or maybe it's because I know I'll be seeing you soon._

_Here are a few more borrowed words:_

_As a perfume doth remain  
In the folds where it hath lain,  
So the thought of you, remaining  
Deeply folded in my brain,  
Will not leave me: all things leave me:  
You remain._

"YOU LYING MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" she swung blindly, cursing her inability to keep the stinging from her eyes at bay.

"Enough." Yamcha closed her fists into his, "That's enough for today, you're not even here." He released her fists, as he descended to the ground.

Videl remained floating for a few minutes, catching her breath, and cursing her ex as she forced the tears that threatened to fall back. She had really let herself be taken in by him, but it was all just lies.

"I said it's enough Videl." Yamcha called out to her from the ground. "Now come down here and tell me why you're so angry." he insisted, even though he had an inkling that he already knew the answer.

* * *

_**In another time…**_

He had simply taken off, leaving the trio behind with the rubble his dream had caused. He wasn't interested in anything either of them had to say. He hadn't gone far though, just to the nearest mountain. He sat on the edge with his legs dangling under the cover of night. It was peaceful and quiet, but the loud ringing of his own voice in his head, would not let him enjoy the peace and tranquility abundant in his spot.

_No one. Not one single person has my back on this. What the hell is wrong with me? What is so wrong with me that even after saving this shit hole of a world, in record time too, that I can't even convince one person to trust me? Not mom, dad, Videl. VIDEL! Not even the one person I've shared my life with for the past few months. The same person who I've fallen in love with won't even look at me! GOD DAMMIT! What the hell is wrong with me?_

He pounded an angry fist into the side of the mountain, a small crack breaking out, as bits of rock began to chip away.

_I save my time from Cell, a being powerful enough to destroy the planet at will, but apparently, according to this so called Absolute Kai, I'm not a warrior. I BEAT HIM! I did! Not Vegeta, not Trunks, not my dad. ME! ME ME ME! I beat him. And then, and then, I get this cool idea to take a break and relax for the first time in my life, but apparently that was wrong. Even though the world has been at peace since then I should have been training my ass off as if I was Vegeta and become an anti-social asshole? Yeah, that's sound about right._

He shook his head at their audacity, ALL of them.

_But noooo. Once I actually begin enjoying life and going to school and meeting people my own age, the Gods decide to mess with me and stick me into this damned world. And I'm missing a flipping arm. A WHOLE FUCKING ARM! I mean sweet Kami! What were they expecting me to do?_

He smoothed his hands down his face, they felt warm and muggy from the sweats of his nightmare.

_Did they just, ASSUME that I would be able to fit into this world? That I would know what was going on and just roll with it? Did they even consider telling me that I was being tested on how not to die because some God wanted to see if I had the Heart of a Warrior? How much of an asshole can this guy fucking be?_

He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, kicking his heels against the side of the mountain in anger.

_Like seriously? Why can't they just understand? I'm not my dad! I'm not Vegeta! And I never will be! Why do I have to be the one that has to do this? Fuse with that bastard that stole my girlfriend? Permanently? Why me? Why is it ALWAYS me! Why was I the one who was given this power? Why was I the one who was forced to fight for his life? Why was I the one who's ALWAYS being pushed farther and farther? It's not bloody fair! IT'S...it's just not fair. I fucking hate this. I hate this shit. I just hate it._

He continued to scream to himself, until; he felt an all too familiar presence suddenly standing behind him. _Great, so lost in my damn thoughts, I didn't even sense the bastard coming._

His body tensed, as he spoke with contempt in his voice, "I came out here to be alone. Go away please!"

"Well, let's just say, that this puts new meaning to 'the saying, 'you can't run or hide from yourself'." Said Mirai Gohan, as he ignored the rude dismissal and took a seat next to his younger self on the side of the mountain.

Gohan stiffened even further, even as a part of him began to tremble from anger, wondering how in the world he could have grown into a creature as stubborn as the one that was deliberately invading his space.

"If you came here looking for an apology," he told his older self, "about Videl, then you're wasting your time. I'd look heavenwards if I were you," he spat bitterly, tilting his face sourly in said direction "I'd start by asking that bastard Kai who did this to us, to apologise, because I won't do it." he continued to sit stiffly, his face an expressionless mask.

He suddenly turned in the direction of his older self, when Mirai Gohan burst into laughter.

"Pah hah hah hah!" Mirai Gohan laughed, so much so he was slapping the cold hard mountain floor with his open palms"..._if I were you_..._if I were you?_" He quoted him and continued laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes, even as Gohan stared at him "...that's just priceless, _you_ of all people saying that...pah hah hah..." He laughed some more, "...we'll it's a good thing that I _am_ you then, so the first opportunity I get, I'll be sure to demand an apology from this so called Absolute Kai..." He said, clearing the laughter from his throat as he sat grinning at the younger him.

Gohan shook his head. He couldn't fathom how this older version of himself could be so cheerful at a time like this. But then again, the bastard had Videl waiting with open arms back in his room, so yeah, maybe he did see how he could sit around joking and laughing, in the face of what was coming. In the face of what was required of them.

He let his eyes wonder aimlessly in the far distance, trying to identify the patterns of the stars twinkling in the sky, as he spoke.

"I don't like fighting much, I never have." He said quietly.

"Except, you really do, you absolutely thrive, when you're actually, in the fight. If we're being totally honest here, what you really hate, is yourself for getting so thrilled by the act of violence." Was Mirai Gohan's response to Gohan's declaration.

Gohan reflected on his true feelings in those moments, the rush, the thrill, the desire to hurt. He couldn't deny it, it was definitely some kind of high.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, losing itself to the rustling of the trees, as a breeze swept past, in a whisper that was just as quiet.

"Yeah, I can't help it. I always hate myself afterwards." He admitted, subconsciously rubbing the stub of his missing arm.

"You learn to stop. The self-loathing I mean. I don't feel it anymore. A decade of blood-spill has taught me that, sometimes violence, really _is _the only solution" Mirai Gohan spoke with his eyes glued to his deformed body, remembering just how he had lost his arm.

"I guess..." Gohan replied affirmatively, knowing the truth in his heart. "I don't know how you did it. How you survived it. The endless horror, year after year, struggling to survive, with little to no hope, without a plan, without dad...I...don't know how you did it, I just know, that I wouldn't have been able to."

"Sure you would. This is the original timeline, remember? So in actual fact, everything I've done here is exactly what you did. Everything you've done, is exactly what I would have done, that's just the way it goes, don't ever forget, that despite our differences, you and I...we're one person."

"Then how could you, of all people judge me so harshly, how could you side with all of them, with their judgemental stares, and their disapproving eyes, even dad or dads who almost always let's everything slide! How could you, when you know that I had no choice!" He accused bitterly.

"Because I'm a jealous fool. You try flying home, eagerly anticipating a reunion with your girl, only to find...well..._that_." He shut his eyes at the memories, lest he lose his good and somber mood "You would have blown a casket too, you would have gone for blood too, so don't you of all people judge _me_ for _our_ temper either."

They settled for a comfortable silence, as they sat on the edge of that cliff. They knew their hearts and their minds, and they knew that the matter had been settled between them.

"Did you make him suffer?" Mirai Gohan was the first to break the silence.

Gohan didn't need to ask who, he already knew to whom he was referring to, their hatred towards the dead Android was unequivocally united.

"Not as much as he deserved, but I...I just wanted to see him dead, after dad and Cell...I..." his face broke into a remorseful picture.

"I know. I'm glad. I know you were angry with dad when you told him that you would rather see the universe burn than fuse with me. I know you're angry with him for choosing death over his family, for not giving you a heads up about this elusive Kai's grand plan. I know that, because, well, that anger, I feel it too." Mirai Gohan confessed, "but, regardless of our feelings regarding how we were treated, you and I both know, that in this world or the next, this Shadow Kai, this threat..." he swallowed, trying to dissolve the heavy and painful lump that had suddenly blocked his throat at the threat of the coming threat. "It has to be neutralized." He finished.

"Are you having the nightmares too, about him?" Gohan asked, almost hesitantly.

"No. No I'm not." Mirai honestly confessed.

Gohan sighed and rubbed his face. "It's not that I'm not willing to try it, it's just that..."

"It's permanent?" Mirai Gohan finished for him.

"Yes. I don't want to..."

"Lose yourself in me? In whomever we are to become once fused?" he completed his sentence again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I fear. Will I even still be me?" Gohan spoke out.

"I know. I'm worried about the same thing as well." Was Mirai's answer.

"Yet you're so ready to jump in head first."

"I'll take every chance, every advantage. This Kai must die. That's all there is to it." Mirai Gohan spoke with not a hint of hesitation. He had already lived a nightmare, he would rather die, or fuse, or anything really, than allow this Shadow Kai to wreck havoc with creation. He just wouldn't!

"What about..." Gohan asked with a heavy heart.

"Videl?" Mirai Gohan caught on to his feelings like clockwork.

"Yeah. Videl. Have you even discussed it with her?" It was still hard for him to accept that she had turned from him, just like that. They had meant everything to each other, and now…

"She's one hundred per cent behind the fusion. She's seen enough destruction to last her a lifetime."

"Mom was surprisingly behind it as well. I expected her to shriek and forbid it, but...she surprised me." Gohan said fondly.

Mirai Gohan laughed. "Yeah well, she probably thinks we'll have an even bigger brain, all the more to study with." Was his conclusion regarding their mom.

Gohan grinned, "...you realize that things will change drastically, you'll be leaving this world behind for good...Trunks..."

"Yeah...I know...the little guy will be crushed."

"You'll have to put up with school too you realize."

"Well considering that I failed that last quiz, I guess I could do with a bit of schooling." Chuckled Mirai Gohan.

"Y-You...y-you put a blemish on my perfect record?" His face immediately contorted to shock and horror.

"Pah hah hah hah...you should see your face! Oh man, I can't believe what a nerd I am!" Mirai Gohan laughed, his eyes smiling at his younger self.

"Laugh, but you're only laughing at yourself, I hope you realize that." Gohan smiled.

"I know, isn't it great?" Mirai smiled back, in this lack of lighting under the stars, it was impossible to differentiate between the two identical smiles.

"Well..." Gohan began. He supposed that it had its perks."Yeah, it's pretty cool. I wonder how the two dads got on, you know...before they fused into the warrior Goku, what a silly name." said Gohan as he shook his head.

"Ha! Says you Mr Saiyaman. I bet they drove this Seraph guy nuts! If I know dad."

"Shut up Mr. OrangeFighter _sir_." Gohan imitated the sickly sweet and flirtatious way the women always referred to him, Videl too, when she was feeling playful.

_Videl._

His face immediately fell."Did you ask dad about mom, you know from this time, is she getting on okay in the afterlife?" he opted to change the subject.

"Dad said she's okay, she got to keep half of her body, and has special privileges and stuff, you know to visit the planet of the warriors or something. I don't really get the set-up."

"I'm glad." Gohan said, his heart aching for his dead mother, and his ex lover, who would not even look at him now.

"So...what do you say?" Mirai Gohan said, reaching around his neck, grabbing the necklace that their father had given them. A purple Potara earing dangled on the chain, begging to be worn. Mirai Gohan ripped the earring off and held it in his open palm. "So, what do you say, shall we slip these babies on and show this Shadow Kai what we're made of?"

Gohan stalled for a few minutes, twirling his own earring within his fingers, as it dangled on his chain. "Yeah, I think I'm ready. You're right, this Shadow bastard has to die, I'm sick of dreaming about a guy I've never even met." He said fingering his own earring, though not making a move to remove it from around his neck.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Mirai Gohan moved his earring to his ear and punctured his earlobe as he inserted the earring.

"Whoa!" Gohan waved his arms before him frantically "Jeez! I didn't mean right this second." He took a deep breath, "Don't you think we need to wrap up some unfinished business first?" He stared at his Older self's confused eyes, though really, he was actually staring at his own eyes.

"Uh..." Mirai Gohan blinked.

"Don't you even want to say bye to everyone? Don't you think you owe Videl an explanation, my schoolmate Videl, about, you know, why you broke things off with her?"

Mirai Gohan cringed at the mention of the younger Videl's name. He had really handled that situation poorly.

"Yeah...you're right. I do owe her an explanation." He sighed. "Once we finish with this guy, the 'warrior Gohan', if that's the lame name our fusion is going to chose, will be going to school with her, we'll be fighting crime together, so...she should at least know the truth, especially since, if Videl is gonna come back to the past to live with us, she'll most probably want to see her father" he rubbed his temples at the mess this entire thing was turning out to be. "The two of them might meet and things could get.."

"Drastically, complicated." Gohan said to finish for him.

"I was going for explosive, but yeah. You're right. Videl has a right to know the truth." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

* * *

_**In another time...**_

_All things leave me: You remain._

"Videl. Sit. Please." Yamcha urged her again.

"Look if we're done training, I'd rather get going, it's a weekend you know, I can finally catch up on some sleep." She spoke after she gulped down her bottle of water, pouring down the remaining contents over her head. It was barely sun-up, the horizon was still dark, the breeze cool, but after all that angry sparing, she was drenched in sweat.

"Sit." Yamcha insisted; patting down on the tiny space left on the rock he was sitting on. He knew he had been harsh with her, insisting on training her out in the desert like this, but...Gohan had insisted that she had potential, and by the looks of it, after all these weeks of training, he had been right.

"As your teacher, I insist that you sit and talk to me. Videl, to come out here at these hours every day, only to find that your head isn't clear, is impeding on your training. Now sit. Talk. I might be able to help."

Videl reluctantly sat on the uncomfortable rock, her arms folded stubbornly. "I...it's nothing really, I just...I just got dumped, and I guess, I'm having a hard time adjusting or accepting." She felt lame confessing her petty teenage issues to her instructor.

"I see."

"No. No you don't. I know I deserve what he did to me. It was his way of getting back at me. I know...I just, didn't think he was that cunning, I really fell for him you know, and he was just...urgh...I'm such an idiot." She closed her eyes to once again fight back tears.

"I don't understand Videl, getting back at you? Getting back at you for what?"

"I...I did something terrible to him, and he...he said he had forgiven me but, I guess, all along, what he really wanted was to hurt me...I guess he couldn't do it physically, so...that left this...this pain he left in my heart, and no matter how many times I tell myself that I deserve it, I still can't believe that it had all been just an act. All of it. I fucking HATE HIS GUTS, urgh!" She tossed her empty water bottle in a sudden fit of anger.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story from the beginning Videl. I'll tell you the truth when I say that I understood very little of what you just said." He lied. He knew the whole truth of the matter, unlike her.

"Well...it all started when this new kid arrived at school on the same day as that Gold-Fighter guy that made a brief appearance, then...by the end of the day, Saiyaman was born..." Videl began to say as her long and sordid tale unravelled before Yamcha.

...

It wasn't even sun-up yet, but Hercule was already up. Truth be told, he hadn't really slept. Not at all.

"Hee…" he jumped in fright when the slight wind from outside made his curtains sway just a tad. He had become incredibly jittery for the past two weeks. It had been like this since…_him._

_The kid had appeared out of nowhere two weeks back, his golden presence scaring the pants out of him. He looked taller and broader, hell, he could even argue that, that wild yellow hair of his was sticking up even more than he remembered. But there was no doubt in his mind. That lightning- like crackle around him, who else could it be?_

_His large and hairy body began to tremble , the luxurious silk of his pyjamas and his huge afro swaying to the side as an impressive wind continued to blow things about in his room. He could only watch fearfully as bolts continued to dance around the kid, casting burn marks on his expensive furniture._

"_I-It's you. I-It's you. T-The one that beat…CELL!" he cried, and backed himself into a wall. "Err…look now, if it's money you want, err….w-we can work it out, we can…um….look kid, it was amazing what you did, I'll be damned if I ever saw anything like it in my whole life, I mean, err… I didn't, I mean, hey, look here, if you wanted the glory so much, why didn't you come before this?" the fear had made him blabber more than usual, as the boy continued to look at him curiously, like he was examining him for some kind of experiment._

"_So, you're Videl's father?" the kid said, his voice surprisingly amused. "It's a pleasure to meet you"_

"_Err…err…yeah, sure kid. Videl is my baby girl. She fights crime you know, takes after her old father here. You're a fan ha? You want an autograph or something?" his confidence began to build, when the kid's voice didn't sound hostile at all. Yeah, that's probably what the kid wants, an autograph from the champ, that's right, no one could resist that. He was the champ after all. HA HAH HAH_

"_I don't want any fame or money." He suddenly said with a serious tone. "I just came here to warn you. This ridiculous rule that Videl can only date somsdeone stronger than you, cut it out, you hear? She's a great girl, and she deserves to find happiness, with whomever she chooses." He glared cold eyes at him, making Hercule quiver back into said wall._

"_N-Now l-look here now, Videl is none of your – " he had began to say, but the golden boy had appeared right before him, in a speed he had only ever seen during the Cell games. "I know you love her. I know you want what's best for her. But so help me Kami, if you so much as look disapprovingly at her next boyfried" he suddenly gripped the champ by the shoulders, he didn't even squeeze the power of that grip was unmistakable, but just as quickly, he released him._

"_I'll be watching you" he said, right before he vanished, leaving nothing but a wind and scorched furniture in his large and lavish bedroom._

No. He hadn't been able to sleep since that night.

He slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to wake-up the voluptuous red-head in his bed, as he went to go and splash some water on his face.

…

_Other thoughts may come and go,  
Other moments I may know  
That shall waft me, in their going,  
As a breath blown to and fro,  
Fragrant memories: fragrant memories  
Come and go._

"Then he couldn't have orchestrated the whole thing as a way to get back at you, it doesn't add up." Yamcha finally added a comment, after listening to Videl's tale.

"Of course he did! I knew you'd take his side, I guess you men really do stick together." She huffed, rising to her feet.

"That first note you told me about, the one you rescued from a dump truck? He gave it to you before you pushed him out of your copter, remember?" Yamcha pointed out "He asked you out in that note, from what you were able to recite to me. And that happened _before_ you pushed him." He pointed out, a part of him wondering why he was even defending Mirai Gohan. He had gone back to his time, Videl would never see him again.

"I think you got it all wrong Videl. Whatever his reasons for breaking up with you were, revenge was definitely not on the menu. You should talk to him." He urged, thinking that, once the real Gohan was back, he would come up with something satisfactory to placate the girl with. He hated to admit it, but he didn't like seeing his student so distressed over this. He knew what heartbreak did to a person, he had suffered it himself.

"Talk to him? Are you freaking kidding me? He hasn't been to school in over a week, and I know it isn't because of his injuries. I swear, I've never seen anyone heal as fast as that manipulative bastard." Videl really stormed off this time.

_Yeah right. I'll talk to him in hell!_

…

She flew in through the window, the sun was already up, and the last thing she needed was to bump into her father. He was seriously a morning person, and his cheerfulness would definitely kill her. She was in no mood.

She dumped her gear on the floor and went straight for the shower. She stood under the downpour, letting it beat hotly against her neck and back. _You're not the first girl to get dumped Videl. Get over yourself! _She scolded the weepy part of her, that still felt raw and sore over something that had happened over two weeks ago now. _Did you really think that anyone would forgive you for throwing them almost to their death? Did you? Silly Videl._ The thoughts rang out in Gohan's amused voice, making her snap her eyes open for just a second, before she grabbed for her shampoo and dumped a big blob onto her head, as she began to thread her fingers through.

_Only thoughts of you remain  
In my heart where they have lain,  
Perfumed thoughts of you, remaining,  
A hid sweetness, in my brain.  
Others leave me: all things leave me:  
You remain._

She shut her eyes tighter against the sting of the shampoo and resolved to tear up each and every single one of his notes as soon as she stepped out of the shower. She was done crying over him, done dreaming about him, done feeling guilty over her actions. Done, done, DONE!

Stepping out of the shower, she felt fresh and refreshed. She toweled herself off and wrapped the giant fluffy towel just below her neck as she stepped out of her bathroom.

Her body immediately stiffened as her eyes rested on the audacious intruder, casually walking and looking around at _his_ hand-written notes on_her_ mirror frame.

Her fists clenched and unclenched in perfect rhythm with her jaw as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You have some nerve, sneaking into my room." Were the words that came out of her mouth.

"I know."

"Did you forget something?" she spat bitterly, but not even giving him time to respond, she moved swiftly and began to rip off the notes stuck to her mirror one by one, finally slamming them into his chest. "There. You can have them."

"These are not why I'm here. I just want to talk. To explain."

"Look, I get it okay? I pushed you, nearly killed you, and you broke your ribs, so you broke my heart in return. I get it. Good job. Now get out, before I call house security."

"Wrong." Mirai Gohan said, as he advanced towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let. Me. Go!" she seethed, pulling together all her self control not to deck him clean across the chin. "Don't make me hurt you, I'm warning you."

"I'll let go." He released her and stepped a few paces back, "Just, listen. I don't care that you pushed me, I never did. I broke things off because I had to leave, and where I was going, I honestly believed that I would never see you again. I could have handled the break-up a bit better, but I screwed that up, I know, and I'm sorry…"

"Fine. Great. You had to leave. Good for you. Now do me a favour and go back to this elusive place that you thought you'd be stuck in."

"Videl. Please. I'm not making this up."

"You've already played me for a fool once Gohan, don't try it a second time. I have several private jets at my disposal, I could have come to see you anywhere. Anywhere in the world, but…you…" her throat burned, as her devastation rose to the surface"…you didn't even give me a chance to chose." She swallowed, her voice feeling as if it was going to crack, the more she talked. Could she have been wrong, was it as simple as a long distance scenario?

"No private jet can get to where I've just come from, and that's the truth."

"Oh right. You must have gone to Atlantis then, my mistake." She said sarcastically, tightening the towel around her. What kind of fool did he take her for? There wasnt anyway she couldnt get to on the planet, it was only a questiong of how long. Just when she was starting to hope that maybe…

"Not Atlantis. The future Videl. I went back to the future."

A long silence stretched between them, as Videl stared into his eyes, the urge to claw them out consuming her. Here she was, thinking that he had come here to be serious and sincere, but as usual, he was in the mood to play his foolish games. To give her false hope, and then…smash it back down with this ludicrisy. If she wasn't so angry, she might have actually laughed.

But she wasn't laughing. It wasn't funny and if he didn't want to be killed for real this time, the best thing he could do was remove himself from her sight.

The Future. Right. He was truly a piece of work.

"Get out."

* * *

_**All poetry used in this story belongs to Author Symons and Percy Bysshe Shelley.**_

…

**Mrblue22**: hah not that simple, but at least she's back in the game now.

**Gohansgirl**: yeah, poor gohan, she could have at least talked to him!

**Son Goshen:** yeah two goku's! my dream come true, lol. Yeah it's the one that died from the heart virus and the normal one. the other son, that seraph was talking about is not gotten, if I understood your question correctly. He was talking about Mirai Gohan, when he first died at the hands of the androids he went to otherworld, but as time passed, he grew unstable. So when seraph came looking for him, he was unhappy with his state of him, so he wiped his memories clean and brought him back to a point in time that was equal to when he first died. So Mirai Gohan has no memories of his time there, he just remembers dying, then waking up in the past. I hope that clears a few things up.

**Exiled-druid:** thanks for the review.

**Noryale:** O.O glad no one caught you, lol. So glad you enjoyed that last chapter, this one is a bit slow, but I had to have one to tie up all the pieces before moving forward, well, almost all the pieces anyway.

**6teenana1**: yeah, it's true, videl is rightfully his. Yay! Two goku's fused is my dream :D glad you enjoyed the chap and thank you for the review.

**A-Man**: Glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for the review. Given your feelings last chapter, not sure if your still in favour or not, but yeah, this is pretty much how the story is going.

**Shenron I wish for a cabbage**: hah hah, I'm pretty sure Gohan would win hands down, he does have the ss2 advantage afterall. Thank for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Kaka:** yep, you'll have to wait and see where the perfect harmony bit is coming from, probably chap 14, I think.

**Sid89:** yep, two fused Goku's. what a dream *swoons*

**Johncorn:** was it really?

**Creatorofhavoc:** thanks for such a wonderful review, it really made me smile, and laugh.

**Arialchaos:** indeed, well, hope you enjoyed this one.

**Missysullivan:** hah hah, you know goku and chichi are my absolute favourite :D thank you so much for your feedback.

**Xxxdarkagnelbabyxxx:** thank you so much, glad you like it!

**sierraLarson**: present videl is finally back in the picture. And yeah, poor gohan is going through A LOT! Thank you for your review, I hope you also enjoyed this chapter.

**Cody454**: aw, :D, I love chichi, she and goku are my favourite characters in dbz to be honest.

**Gamehead64**: thank you so much, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Gamarabi**: well the details of threat will be revealed, but im not really gonna focus too much about that aspects as I don't want the story to run away from being primarily a romance. But yeah, I did see and yay!

**Kyra storms:** hahah you know, this story actually stems from an idea I once had to have two goku's swapping lives and all that, but the dynamics of their personality are just so blaze that those two probably would have accepted the changes without much difficulty. Then what would I have written about? Lol, so yeah, it would have been two HOT goku's fighting over chichi, now I'm swooning, lol. Thank you so much for the feedback Kyra.

**NiceNipps**: thanks so much for the feedback, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

**DarkenedVoid**: Thank you so much, really glad to see people enjoying this piece, in the gohan and videl fandom, people don't really like too much deviation and change from the typical highschool stuff, so I'm glad that this has been so well received thus far. Thank you again.

**Gokuandchichiforever:** thank you so much.

**Shinen no hakari**: hahah hahah, ah come one. nimbus doesn't mind ;D

**Alex graham:** wow, you're really busy with school now ha? Thanks for taking the time to review though, how are your works coming along? I guess you find yourself having less and less time now ha?

**Mrmenamrm:** thank you so much, glad your liking it thus far.


	12. The rectification of fate

**Thank you to ShadowMajin for his beta work on this chapter**

**For Mikey H, because he's awesome and handsome XD**

**Chapter 12: The rectification of fate**  
…

"You're tired." Eighteen remarked as Krillin suddenly swatted the hand that was sneaking up on his chest away. Eighteen sighed. Sometimes, only sometimes, she wished Krilin was a Saiyan or an Android like her; at least then he would be able to keep up with her needs."Last night, wore you out ha?"

Krilin flushed as he defended his libido. "No. It didn't."

"Krilin, it's nothing to be ashamed off. You're only human. I have limitless energy, which means," she traced a finger around his nipples, "I can go all night long, all day, all week, all year, none stop, without breaking a sweat."

"Don't I know it," Krillin muttered. It was then his head snapped up, his eyes clouding over as he seemed to focus on something far away. Flinging the bed covers aside, he swung his legs to the ground. He checked the time - it was early, too early to be up, but what he was sensing was huge."I sense something, a power." He reached for his boxers and slipped them on as he stood up.

Eighteen frowned and levitated out of the bed, her sheer lingerie hugging her seductively as she scowled.

"Let me guess; you have to fly off and gather the troops right?"

"Well…"

"There had better be a power out there; because if this is an excuse to get out of having a romp this morning, I won't be pleased," she said flatly, flicking a few strays of her away from her face.

Krillin gritted his teeth "For the last time hon, I am not worn out from last night. I sense something and I have to check it out, okay?" It was always the same with her! He loved her dearly, but sometimes she could be such a bitch.

"What kind of power?" she stared him down, unflinching, unconvinced.

"Enormous," was his quick reply.

Eighteen folded her arms, "Vegeta enormous?" her voice didn't rise, not even by an inch.

"Hah! It makes Vegeta seem like an insect." Krillin smiled happily, as he slipped some clothes on.

"Shouldn't we be quivering then?" was her less than concerned inquiry.

"Nope," Krillin said happily, as he moved to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Eighteen followed him and stared him down, irritated that he seemed to be excited about something and not sharing.

Krillin hummed happily to himself as he brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face.

"You better start talking. Why aren't we panicking then Krillin? If this power is so big, why are you so…happy? " she raised her brow challenging, him.

"Because I know that power, I would know it anywhere. Goku's back!" he grinned

Eighteen didn't even react at the far-fetched news; she simply stared at her husband, wondering if he had finally lost it after all those years of fighting and getting his head bashed in repeatedly.

"Goku's dead." She reminded him.

"He sure was, but I know what I'm sensing; somehow he's back, and I couldn't be happier." He continued his morning routine with a smile. Nothing was going to get him down on such a day, not even his wife's taunts.

Contemplative and weary, indeed the ever lovely, Eighteen realized that her husband hadn't displayed such joy for a long time. "Hmm…" she shook her head. "Now I know for sure that I definitely fucked your brains out last night. You've lost it," she said, and walked out.  
…

"Home sweet home!" the warrior Goku beamed as he took in his surroundings. There was no feeling like it, none at all.

"Come on dad! Let me show ya my room!" Goten promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him down a few corridors. Gohan smiled weakly at the sight. It felt good to be home, it really did. Leisurely he walked around, touching a few items here and there, brushing them gently with his fingertips as a well of emotion rushed over him. Thank God he wasn't crazy. Thank God.

"I'm gonna miss having you in the house" Chichi said softly, "But after the fusion tonight, I imagine that you and Videl will want to have your privacy." A tingle passed through him at the thought. Fused with his older self, he would no longer have to bare this horrible emptiness of being without Videl, of losing her forever.  
"We'll be just across the yard, Mom. You'll see us all the time."

"I know." Chichi sniffed. "And you'll give me many beautiful grandchildren."

"Mom!" he flushed. "I don't think I'm ready to be a father just yet. I'm only eighteen!"

"Well, you have to remember sweetie, Gohan is not your age," Chichi added. "He is all grown up and so is Videl. They have wanted to have a family for a while now, but with the life they led back in the future, they obviously couldn't have that dream. Now, who knows how the combination of the two of you in one body will feel regarding that matter."

He didn't want his mom to pick up on how much it scared him; the possibility that his older self would be the predominant and more influential personality in their fusion. After all, he was older, had lived longer, and definitely had more lust for battle. What's more, beyond all that, he was the one that had Videl's true love and affection, their connection was solid. It sickened him.  
"I think I'm gonna go out and see Icarus." He abruptly announced. "I'll be back by lunch; Gohan and Videl should be back by then," He said as he offered his mom a weak smile before walking out the door.

Chichi sighed. Very little seemed to cheer him up lately; she could only hope that with the fusion his carefree demeanor would return. She would miss her son, but she would gain two in one, just like she had gained two husbands in Goku; well sort of. It was all so confusing for her; luckily he was still exactly the same with a few changes here and there.

Strong arms circled around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. "He's still sad, huh?" the warrior Goku remarked.

"He just needs time, he'll come around." Chichi leaned into him. It was so good to have Goku back, she could hardly breathe sometimes.

"I don't understand why he's not more excited about this fusion. It's not like he's fusing with a stranger, which I had to do a few times with the fusion dance before Seraph pulled the plug on the whole thing. Once he tastes this awesome power he'll be fine, you'll see. He'll never look back. I'm telling ya Chi, it's amazing." He grinned and turned her over to kiss her.

"Urgh, Son Goku!" Chichi pulled back, "Two brains merged together, and you still don't get it!" she huffed, "There are other things to life besides power you know, and Gohan is about to lose a piece of himself, can't you understand that?" she suddenly stormed off in a huff to Kami only knows where, leaving Goku completely baffled.

"Err…" Goku blinked in confusion, scratching his scalp. No, actually he didn't understand. How was Gohan losing a piece of himself if…if… he was fusing with himself? Wasn't he gaining a piece? He scratched even deeper into his scalp in confusion.

…

"Get out." Videl spat venomously, every inch of her, fighting back the urge to flatten him.

Mirai Gohan held his ground. "Not until you listen to everything I have to say. I refuse to leave things as they are."

"URGH!" She lost the fight with her self control and flew at him, but stopped herself inches away from striking as the voice of her trainer annoyingly rang in her head. _Only use force if it's absolutely necessary, I am not teaching you these skills just so you can pick on the weak. Always remember that._ Grr…She had made a promise, and so, however much she felt that he deserved a proper thrashing, she held back. With all her recently acquired might, she opted to push him out of her room instead.

She pushed hard against his chest, determined to push him right out the door, where house security could escort him off the premises.

But…as it so turned out, things didn't work out exactly as planned. She felt the build and burn of an enormous tension in her biceps, a clear indication that she was applying maximum force without powering up, but...the wall that was Son Gohan didn't even budge.

"URGH!" She screamed in highly frustrated outrage, backing off to gather her breath and cool. She knew he was well toned from feeling him up during their ministrations, but still, he was just a twig! She should be able to push him on his ass. What the hell is he made out of?

"I'm not making this up. If I wanted to come here and waste your time with lies, don't you think I'd come up with something a little more credible than time travel?" In response, Videl just ignored him like an invisible fly. She moved to the wall and pressed a button on the security touchpad. A beep and a bit of static later a voice promptly responded. "Elf coming in from house security control."

"Control, I have an intruder in my room. Kindly send someone to escort him off the premises." She spoke, with her eyes cast hatefully towards the 'intruder'. Mirai Gohan sighed. Why was she being so damn stubborn? "Err..." a voice responded uncertainly from the other end. "Is it the young man you just walked in with?"

"Just walked...in with?" Videl squinted her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? I haven't left my room this morning!" She yelled, even though it wasn't entirely truthful. She had snuck in earlier through her window after leaving Yamcha aka Saiyaman in a huff after his comments, but security didn't know that.

"Err...I'll dispatch two guards. But Miss Satan you just came in through the main gates with a young man by the name of Son Gohan. I have a log that says you signed for his clearance and gave an okay to have the thermo monitors turned off. Um...I'm a bit confused ma'm." The baffled desk officer replied

"Listen here Elf..." Videl spoke with her face just inches from the pad. "I don't know what you're talking about! Don't make excuses because your sloppy team let this intruder give them the slip. I want the name of the guard on gate duty, IMMIDIATELY!" she huffed at the inanimate touchpad.

Mirai Gohan fought hard to resist the urge to laugh.

"Yes, Ms Satan. That would be Lanky. Let me patch you through. Escorts are already on their way." The slightly nervous security officer said. A click, a beep, and a few seconds of static later a new voice came through."This is Lanky coming in from Gate Security."

"Lanky! Are you drinking on the job?" accused Videl.

"Wha...Ms Satan, absolutely not ma'm! I apologise if my earlier remark about your new hairstyle was inappropriate." Lanky swallowed back his nerves. Why had he even mentioned it? She was always friendly with them, yes. But she was still the boss's daughter, perhaps he overstepped the boundaries? He trembled at the thought of what the champ might do to him should news of this get to his ears.

"My new what?" It was official, Videl knew that this guard was useless. Only drugs would make one say such stupid things on the job.

_Oh brother_, Mirai Gohan rolled his eyes as he grew increasingly impatient of listening to the useless back and forth bickering. With a sigh he moved to stand by the unsuspecting Videl and promptly pressed on a black button that cut off Videl and Lanky's connection.

"This is getting us nowhere, Videl."

Videl gritted her teeth at his audacity. Seething, she tucked in the corner of her towel to make sure that it wouldn't 'give' during this, and she was just about to open her mouth to say something, when he firmly silenced her with his index finger. He placed it vertically against his own lips, "Shh…" he shushed her. "I know you're angry, and I know you don't believe me, but I have proof. I'm not horsing around; I really am from the future."

"I dare you to say future one more time." She spoke with a clenched jaw. She was so ready to kick him, even if it meant her towel would go flying.

"Fine. I'll stop talking all together then and show you the proof instead. Like I said, all this 'talk', is getting us nowhere."

"Pft," She scoffed. "Proof? What did you bring? Today's winning lottery ticket?" She folded her arms with one foot slightly forward, her chin turned up at him defiantly.

And despite the killer glare in her eyes, despite the tense atmosphere, Mirai Gohan smiled, "...no, that wouldn't exactly work since things have diverged, but never mind that. I brought something better than a lottery ticket," he told her as he backed away from her, his hand extending out to reach for the doorknob behind him. Gently he twisted it and pulled the wooden door forward. "You might as well come in, hon," he spoke to the older Videl waiting outside the door.

Black combat boots stepped onto the lush carpet that was Videl's floor as Mirai Videl made her startling entry. The air in the room froze completely as Videl's angry expression instantaneously dissolved, giving way to pure unadulterated shock. She opened her mouth wide as if to speak, but nothing came out, so she closed it. Only to open it again a second later, jaw hanging, while her wide eyes could do nothing but dumbly stare.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Mirai Videl roamed her eyes over the teen girl. She too folding her arms across her chest, with one foot slightly forward, as she too, stared. Albeit, with less shock, but with more curiosity.

"I am not lying, Videl. I am from the future and as proof, I brought you along with me," reiterated Mirai Gohan. Like the wings of a caged bird, Videl's heart thumped wildly and uncontrollably. This had to be some kind of trick! Time travel was just not possible! It wasn't possible!

Without even realizing it, her body gravitated to the woman that had her face and body. The very same woman staring back at her with slight fascination through _her_ goddamn blue eyes! Those were her eyes damn it!

"T-This is..." She stammered dryly, unable to articulate her feelings clearly. "T-this is a..." She swallowed, poking a finger at the older woman's chest. It was definitely flesh, warm and toned. "This is some kind of trick, isn't it?" She snatched her finger back immediately as it made contact, a bit of electricity passing through it.

"I'm no trick." Mirai Videl said, unable to resist the urge to circle the younger her, taking in every single inch of her.

Videl slightly trembled at the sound of her own voice coming from this body double.

"I..." She opened her mouth again, but words failed her. She felt a foreign heaviness in her knees as the slightly older woman continued to scrutinize her with her eyes. She couldn't help it either, her eyes continued to roam over Mirai Videl as the two doubles moved in slow sync, circling and drinking each other in.

Mirai Gohan stood to the side watching them, wondering what was going through their heads."You can't be me," Videl concluded lamely, even to her own ears, her voice sounded uncertain.

"Oh?" Mirai Videl quirked. "Go on then, prove it. Try me." Blue eyes clashed with her own in an open challenge.

"I...I..." Videl searched her database of secrets and filtered out one she was sure no one knew. Not her dead mother, her nanny, her father, or even Erasa—who was the carrier of all her secrets. This would out the impostor in a second. She was sure of it.

Almost smirking, she took a few steps forward and spoke with her eyes staring directly at Mirai Videl's identical ones. "Gypsie, tell me about Gypsie." She challenged arrogantly. Mirai Videl's eyes widened in a combination of surprise and horror as she stole a quick glance at Mirai Gohan where he stood watching their little interaction. "Are you INSANE? In front of HIM?" She shrieked in embarrassment.

"Don't stall damn it!" Videl stomped her foot impatiently.

"Fine. But we're going to the bathroom so I can whisper this in your ear. I am not taking the chance that he might overhear." She glared at the clueless-looking Mirai Gohan. "You have no idea how sharp those ears of his are," she said, steering her younger self to the bathroom, and firmly shutting the door behind them.

_Who the fuck is Gypsie?_ Mirai Gohan stood wondering dumbly.

Not more than a minute later, the two Videls emerged from the bathroom with the younger of the two rubbing her temples, her skin slightly flushed. "I need to sit down" she said, tightening the towel around her chest, before she sat down on her bed. Her bare toes seemed to be curling nervously. This sort of thing just didn't happen. It just didn't. And yet...it had, and here she was in the company of herself. Her head throbbing slightly, she subconsciously continued to rub at her temples with her eyes darting between Mirai Gohan and herself. "So..." She croaked in a hoarse whisper. "You really are from the future." She finally accepted the unlikely truth.

"Yes. I really am." Mirai Gohan said. "But before we get to that, can someone in this room please tell me who the hell this Gypsie is?" he looked expectantly between the two.

Videl had no secrets from him. Right?

...

"You're angry. I hate to say 'I told you so'," said Vegeta from his position against the wall. He was leaning back casually, one knee bent with a foot pressing against the hard surface. He looked rather relaxed while observing his far from 'relaxed' wife's ministrations from beneath long hooded lids.

"I'm not angry Vegeta; just let it go, okay?" Bulma dismissed his accusation.

"Hmn...I know you Bulma, you've been quiet since we left the future; you're angry." He insisted.

"For the last time Vegeta. I AM NOT ANGRY!" Folded arms and a smirk was the response he gave as he titled his head.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't give me that look! You make it sound like I've been quiet for an eternity. The trip itself hardly lasted five minutes and we've only been back to the present for an hour at most. So what if I've been quiet?"

"Because in Bulma-land, an hour of silence is equivalent to an eternity. You're angry with me, but I will not apologise for my actions. You pushed me into this, practically ordered me like some damn lap-dog. Now it's time to live with the consequences."

"URGH!" She fumed, throwing the first thing her fingers were able to grab, but of course, to her continued frustration, he just caught it without even batting an eyelid. "Would it kill you to let me hit you just this once? Urgh! Insufferable, barbaric APE!" She yelled at him, "Don't act like you were unwilling, don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" She lashed out at him.

Vegeta smirked, and before Bulma could blink, he had her pinned against the wall. "Indeed I did. I enjoyed it..." He murmured close to her face, "...very, very..." He caught her lips between his teeth, "...much..." He finished, his breath hitching, as he slipped his fingers under her dress.

"Stop...stop Vegeta..." She breathed, placing her palm against his chest. She was in no mood for this.

"You can't punish me for something you begged me to do Bulma." He pulled away from her, his dark eyes roaming over her face as he remembered the conversation that had finally convinced him to give in after two weeks of successfully resisting her relentless nagging.

…

"No." He said with finality.

"You will do this Vegeta, or so help me..."

"You can threaten any damn thing you like Bulma, my answer is still NO."

"Damn you Vegeta! After all the years that I've suffered, after working my fingers raw for years to build a time-machine so that you and everyone else could have this second chance, a different experience than this rotting corpse of a world, don't you think that I deserve something?" Bulma fumed, her blue night-dress clinging to her every curve.

"Bulma, I'm already seeing two of you. Don't fuck with my brain even further by constantly talking about her and her experiences like she is you. _She_ lived the nightmare, not you. _She_ built a time machine, not you. _She_ bares the scars of a tortured life, not you. Even without the obvious differences in your appearances, the longer hair, the worn clothes, the wrinkles and the un-characteristic short nails, I could still tell you apart from just looking in your eyes. She may be the you of this world, but she is not my wife. You are. I will not sleep with her just to assuage your guilt." He made his argument for the millionth time.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but Vegeta glared her down. "No woman, I am not some gigolo for hire. You can't just pass me around like one of those vibrating mechanisms you Earthling women have. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I will not sleep with her, it's absolutely preposterous." He ensured that the desire—and curiosity of doing just that—did not surface in his tone.

"Listen here buster." A furious Bulma poked her finger at him. "If you dropped dead this very instance, right now at..." She glanced at the clock "...eleven twenty-two… And I took this time machine right here," she pointed at her case of capsules lying on the dressing table, "and travelled back to five minutes ago, just what do you think I'll find?"

"What?"

"If you died, right now, right here, and I took the time-machine and went back to five minutes ago, to precisely eleven seventeen, what would I find?" her eyes challenged him.

"You know what you would find. The two of us engaged in a tiresome, yet senseless argument about your ludicrous plan," was his curt response.

"That's right Vegeta, I would find this scenario, and you know what that means? It means that suddenly, out of thin air, there would be two Bulma's, right? The one you're arguing with, and the one from five minutes into the future."

"Where are you going with this?" the prickling at the back of his neck, the same one that always bothered him whenever she started one of her arguments began to warn him.

"I think you know. There would be two Bulmas, the one you're busy arguing with, and the one that just popped back a few minutes in time."

"So?"

"So, would I, me, the Bulma that just popped back, still be your wife?"

"Don't be stupid woman, of course you would."

"Why?"

"Why?" He repeated the question, it was ludicrous, what was she getting at?

"Yes, why am I still your wife? Is it because the time difference is only five minutes? What if I travelled back to ten minutes ago then, what then? Or thirty minutes into the past? What if I took it back a day, or a week? Or...let's go wild and say fourteen years! That's how old the older Trunks is right ? Fourteen years, right?"

"Woman..."

"Every instance in time has the potential to become a time-line Vegeta, every single instance. Do you have any idea how many potential time-lines that leaves us with? INFINITE! All it requires is for someone to fuck with time and then boom! A new timeline is born. Just like that, we are all duplicated. Copies created. She is me and I am her, every experience she has had up until Trunks intervened with time is mine as well. I guess we could say that time travel causes a de-fusion. An alternate being breaking away and being born or splitting from the original. Like clones."

"Still—"

"Still nothing! I feel her pain and longing just as if it were my own. It is my own! The way her eyes follow you around. I know what she's feeling." She turned away from him, her voice cracking as the overwhelming sadness of her older self's life continued to plague her. She could never shake off the knowledge that the older woman was walking what was rightfully supposed to be her fate. "I am not threatening Vegeta," she wiped away at tears she hadn't even realized were threatening to fall, "I am asking, and I never ask you for anything. Please go to her, just for one night. Do it for her and do it for me." She sat down on the bed and crossed her leg.

"You ask too much."

"I only ask that you give in to something you've already been thinking about since we arrived here two weeks ago." She blinked back tears, "Now you can give in with a clear conscience."

"Wha..."

"Please," she scoffed, reaching for a pack of cigarettes, "I've seen the way you look at her, I'm not blind" she grabbed a lighter and set fire to the roll of paper and tobacco.

"T-That's...t-that's...you don't know what you're talking about!" he denied what he knew to be the truth.

"Don't I?" She stood up and walked towards him provocatively. She dragged a mouthful and let it fill her lungs. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. It's rather flattering, actually," she exhaled and circled one arm around his waist, her face tilted to his as the smoke made him choke. Saiyans were just too damn sensitive to smoke, she chuckled. "See…Mr Prince of all Saiyans; now I know that even when I'm old and grey, you'll still wanna jump my bones." She grazed his earlobe just slightly with her teeth and stepped away from him.

Vegeta frowned at her choice of words. "She is far from being old and grey. She may be older and unkept, but she is still ethereal."

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma smiled, pecking him lovingly on the cheek, her face positively radiant.  
"W-What?" he was lost for sure, Bulma and her two second mood swings.

"You're so barbaric and dense. You don't even realise that you've just given me the biggest complement of my life!"

Vegeta stared at her like she had sprouted horns. He hadn't said one damn word about her."What could you possibly be on about now?"

Bulma simply pulled away from him and waved her hand dismissively, "Just go, please. Bulma's waiting," she said, just before going for another drag, her eyes fixed on his, as she inhaled, held, then exhaled, eliciting a satisfied sigh.

Vegeta held her stare for a few minutes, trying to read her. He was unable to detect any fluctuations in her stubborn resolve. He sighed, shaking his head. "You'll regret this in the morning and make me pay for it. I know you woman."

"Clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do." Was her retort before she watched him leave their room to go to another woman's bed. Though, that woman was really her.

...

"Still think that I don't know you well?" he questioned her

"You're not even close Vegeta. It's not the fact that you had sex with Bulma that's got me upset."

"Is that so?" he said doubtfully

"It's the fact that we left them there! Older Trunks and Older me! We left them behind, in that...that disaster of a world. You saw! You saw how Trunks was looking at you! The boy never had a father and then for two glorious weeks he has one, a brother in Trunks, and another friend in Goten to play with. He was so happy, you saw. But all that he gained, all that he came to know and love, it was only to have them disappear like they never existed. It's not fair!" She said heatedly, her heart breaking for them.

"That's what you're upset about?" he looked positively shocked by the realization.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Casanova, but unlike you, I am perfectly capable of thinking about other things besides sex!" she yelled, storming out of the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"Then you should have said so," Vegeta muttered under his breath. It's not as if he hadn't thought about it, about their broken world and what leaving them behind would mean. But what was he supposed to do? Play husband to two insufferable women with matching brats? His head pounded just thinking about such lunacy. With a strong resolve to let the matter die, a permanent death at that, one that even the meddlesome dragons couldn't interfere with, he muttered a few incomprehensible curses as he also stormed out, heading towards his trusted gravity room.

He had missed it terribly in the two weeks he'd spent in the future.

Damn you Kakarot; not that it wasn't bad enough that you always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Damn you for coming back from the dead as a fused abomination, holding a power that makes my Super-Saiyan Two seem laughable.

...

It had been a long and tough explanation, but Mirai Videl and Mirai Gohan had been able to get through as much of it as they could. Videl was still so confused about a lot of things, but she didn't really care for all the details. She cared about two things only.

"So you lied to me and then you used me." She said quietly, her eyes holding his in a quiet rage. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly. She was beyond angry, but then again not that angry; she was hurt to the point of devastation, but again not really either. She was in-between so many emotions that she couldn't hold on to. Damn it, she just wanted to hold on to one lousy emotion!

Gohan frowned, "I lied yes, only a little. It was more withholding of the truth. But I didn't use you Videl, I didn't use you."

"You used me as a substitute! How is that not using me?"

"I didn't know the facts; I didn't know what this world was supposed to be, or what it represented. I was dead after all; and by the time I found out, things had already progressed between us. Besides, my feelings for you are real. I didn't use you."

Videl scowled deeply at that line, her face contorting into deep lines. "I'm tired of hearing your voice. You don't even know when you're lying to yourself." She stood up and walked towards her closet. "Get out of my room, I have to get dressed."

Gohan knew that tone well. It was the dismissive and final one. To argue with it was to get clawed, simple. "We'll go, but Videl I-"

"You go." She snapped her neck and gave him a dirty look. "Videl, I'd like you stay." She turned her eyes at her double. "I'd like to talk to you about a few things." she said almost shyly. She felt so silly about being nervous about talking to herself. She had so many questions for the older her, personal questions, questions about herself. But most importantly, she wanted to know things about Gohan, not this one, the younger one.

She wanted to know exactly how things had gone down between them when he'd first gone to the past. She felt cheated in this whole equation and she'd be damned if she was going to let them do this weird fusion whatever, ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after while she's left behind, forgotten, like she didn't exist, or worse, like she didn't matter.

She mattered alright, she was Videl Satan and she wasn't about to allow herself to be forgotten.

…

"Aaw man, Goku, my head is about to explode from all this. So…there's…really two of you in there?" No matter how many times they explained the current situation, Krillin still couldn't believe all that had happened. It was just too much, even for a crazy bunch like them.

That morning he had left his house, with his wife flying quietly beside him, and followed Goku's ki; not surprised when it lead him all the way to Mt. Paozu to his friend's home. The little holes in his heart from seven years ago had immediately filled up, swarming him with an emotion that overflowed and spilled out of him in the form of joyous tears. The earings dangling on Goku's ears had taken him back a bit, but man, it was just so great to see him that he hadn't even thought to question him on his new look.

After a long tearful reunion, the duo had been interrupted by the expected arrival of Tien, Chaoutsu and Yamcha. It was impossible for anyone on the planet who could sense ki to miss the magnitude and familiarity of what was being emitted from their resurrected friend.

They had all gathered in the garden then, lounging back on the green grass, enjoying refreshments in the new glow of the emerging morning sun peering down on them from behind the mountains to be joined by Gohan upon the teen's return from visiting Icarus, watching Goten and Trunks play, listening to this incredible tale of how 'the warrior Goku' came to be, and more depressingly, why.

"Heh heh he, yeah, there's really two of me in here, but it sure doesn't feel like it though, and-" he suddenly halted and snapped his neck up to the blue sky. "Well then, here they come, I think…there's two Videl's coming. Oh boy," Goku scratched his head.

T-Two…V-Videl's? Gohan's shoulders tensed up immediately. He hadn't been counting on seeing the crime fighter this soon, at least, not while he was still…himself. He supposed he was grateful that he hadn't been the one burdened with the task of having to explain anything to her. His own lies seemed so far away and negligible compared to the situation his older self had put her through.

"Oh man," Yamcha shook his own head. Videl now knew the truth about his own role in the lies. Just earlier that morning they had talked and disagreed about her situation, and even knowing how heartbroken she was, he had still not confided the whole truth to her. She would be feeling betrayed on so many levels and he could hardly blame her. He sighed, bracing himself for her fury.

"Not to be rude Eighteen," Chichi spoke up, "but you better get out of here before Gohan and the Videls arrive. Those two may know about the differences in our world, but seeing you…" she just trailed off.

"Got it," the Android silenced her. She knew what it would mean. "I'll see you at home Krillin." She shot into the air and made a path for Kame island.

Gohan watched the blonde Android disappear into the horizon and shook his head. How was it possible? How was all this possible? Just how…much evil still lurked within her? It was hard for him to revert back to the old trust and affection towards her with his experiences from the future; it was just too fresh.

_"Eighteen wait!" Seventeen said "don't kill her, I think I'll keep her," he pointed at the quivering dark haired woman huddled with the group of Islanders, who had failed to make a get-away._

_"Eww! No way Seventeen, she's not tagging along with us as one of your bed-warmers, not with those hideous clothes. She's a filthy hag, and she's not even attractive!" Exclaimed Eighteen in disgust, in the midst of increasing the size of the blast forming in her hands._

He could very well imagine that the fused being he was to become would struggle to adjust to a world were Eighteen and her brother were just free to roam around. His older self, not to mention Videl, had suffered way too much at their hands.

Three pairs of boots touched down on the Son lawn, two of them identical. And as if to commemorate an important moment, the heavy branches and leaves of the forest trees all swayed, creating a wind-swept path as Vegeta bustled in from the east with Bulma in his arms. Goku could sense Piccolo and Dende's approach as well, no doubt everyone wanted to be here when this new 'warrior' was born.

"My God," Krilin exclaimed at the sight of the two pairs of almost identical youths.

"You can say that again," Tien agreed as he stared. It was like his multiform technique, only it was more permanent.

It was the same feeling Gohan realized, only intensified a thousand fold, seeing her again after all this time. It was weird enough seeing two of her standing there, side by side like that. Yet even more weird, even more unexpected, was the way his stomach muscles tensed up, the way his heart made that familiar skip as her scowl intensified, her eyes narrowing as she ignored all the rest and purposefully stormed towards Yamcha and stunned the onlookers by kicking him square in the balls at the exact moment that Vegeta touched down.

"You lying son of a bitch," Gohan heard her hiss, and that voice of hers, a voice identical to the one he'd heard everyday for the last seven months, yet not the same at all, sounded more foreign than he could have ever imagined, yet…it still managed to carry within it that old familiar power to make him nervous on the spot, even though this time around he was not the one on the receiving end of her glare. "You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me!" She balled her fists angrily, glaring down at the faux Saiyaman as he clutched his crotch in pain.

Ah, this was just the thing to cheer Vegeta up, watching the scar-faced weakling twitch in pain would never get old.

"Aaw, Yamcha, are you okay?" Bulma rushed to his side and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'm r-really s-sorry for not t-telling you Videl," was all Yamcha could say. It's not like it was his idea to deceive her this way, it was all Mirai Gohan and yet he didn't see _him_ clutching his privates painfully. The crime fighter didn't seem moved by the apology; she advanced towards him, ready to dish out another blow. Someone had the bare the brunt of her frustrations.

"Whoa!" Goku stepped in front of Yamcha lest the angry girl attack him again. "Easy there Videl, it's not really his fault you know. Gohan was the one that put him up to it, but it was Gohan who lied about being Saiyaman from the start you know, heh heh he…" he chuckled nervously, pointing his finger at the younger of his duplicated sons.

Gohan shot his father a disbelieving look. He just couldn't believe it! Just when he'd thought he could remain in the background in all of this, his father just had to redirect the angry crime-fighter in his direction.

"Yes, well, I'm sure he had his reasons," Videl mumbled, her eyes lifting to meet his. But as soon as they made eye contact, she immediately averted her eyes and…blushed? Wha…Gohan had to blink a few times, just to be sure that he was seeing right.

Mirai Gohan did a double take at Videl's behavior towards the one inhabiting his body. He had fully expected her to freeze him out, or cut him down to size coldly with her words. He still had no idea what the two girls had talked about for so long after she had rudely kicked him out of her room. He'd slipped out of the mansion and found a small café to sit in while he waited. He hadn't been expecting both girls to show up; and he'd hardly had an opportunity to question them. He had simply been told that they were both coming along to witness the spectacle that was to be the birth of this new 'warrior'. There was nothing to do but comply, so quietly and obediently, he had led them to the gathering at Mt. Paouzu.

"I'm glad you understand dear," Chichi stepped forward and cautiously approached the younger Satan girl. She had already spent enough time with the older Videl back in the future, so she immediately passed on the fond feelings for the future mother of her grandchildren to the one who was going to miss out. "I'm Chichi by the way, Gohan's mother." She saw it fit to do the introductions since no one else had. "That's Goku, Gohan's dad, pay no attention to those silly earings of his, we'll be getting rid of them soon enough." She cast her husband a disapproving look. "Obviously you know Yamcha," another disapproving look, "come," she continued, placing her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder, "let me introduce you to the rest of them."

Piccolo and Dende had touched down in the middle of the introductions, and even though Videl was in awe of their obvious alien physical features—not to mention the fact that she was in the presence of a resurrected fused legend and then some kind of god—she couldn't really dwell on it. She was still battling recovery with from the shock of seeing her own self all grown up. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Well then," Vegeta cut through the heartfelt reunion between Gohan and Dende. "Now that the spectators have been appeased, can we get on with the main show? Put the damn earrings on and let's meet this 'warrior' already," he snapped.

Like a splash of water in a candle lit room, the light mood that had been lingering in the air was immediately snuffed out. A reminder that they were all gathered here in what would appear to be a happy reunion, for the typical reason – disaster was brimming in the horizon.

"Vegeta's right boys," the warrior Goku addressed his sons. "We need to get you fused and trained as soon as possible; Seraph is probably mad that we took so long, coming here and saying our goodbyes and stuff. He's real worried about this guy that's coming."

"Pft," the two Gohan's scoffed at the mention of the Absolute Kai's name. They were far from impressed by his approach in this whole thing. Still, it was time and they both knew it. Like a mirror reflection they both grabbed their earrings at the same time, nodding to each other in quiet understanding.

Chichi immediately teared up. This was it, her little baby was going to become someone else. Goten attached himself to his mother's leg. He knew there were gonna be changes, he just hoped that this new brother of his wouldn't continue to like Trunks more than him like Mirai Gohan seemed to.

Sensing their distress, Gohan walked up to the duo and engulfed them in a hug. "I'll still be me you guys, I'll just also be him as well," he cast his eyes to his counterpart, smiling slightly. "That's not so bad right?"

"I guess," Goten sniffed.

"You better not start," sniff, "using bad words like Gohan does, I won't stand for it," sniff, "I raised you both better than that," sniff, sniff.

"Heh heh heh," Mirai Gohan flushed and chuckled, scratching his head.

"I promise," Gohan murmured into his mom's hair, the pulled away from the group hug. "Alright then, I love you guys." He ruffled Goten's hair and kissed the top of his mom's head. He wanted to say something to the older Videl as well, just once to have her talk to him voluntarily while he was still himself, but as soon as he raised his eyes to meet hers, she just turned away from him, again. She still hadn't said one word to him since learning the truth about who he was. And each time she did it, it was like a whole mountain was sitting on his chest, heavy and suffocating. How easy was it going to be then, for her to get on with the new 'them'?" He tried not to dwell on the issue, once fused, he would be able to hold her in his arms again, and no price was too high to pay for such a privilege.

He supposed that his older self had been trying to do the same with the younger Videl, apologise one last time? He didn't know, because as soon as he'd tried to open his mouth, the crime-fighter had just put up her hand to dismiss him and instead…strode towards…him?

The old nervousness resurfaced immediately. It didn't make any sense to him as to why he still felt this way in her presence; she knew all his secrets now, what was there to still be nervous about?

"Gohan, before this…_thing_…can we talk?" Her voice was so…soft and undemanding that it took him aback a bit. The Videl he'd left behind was never so soft spoken. She was demanding and pushy and she never looked uncertain.

"W-with m-me?" He stammered, pointing at himself.

"Please?" her eyes darted around nervously as if she didn't want anyone else to hear her. "I mean, I know that we hardly know each other," she began rapidly, when he didn't respond, "I mean, I know that when you were switched, we'd hardly known each other for more than a week and we weren't friends or anything, but-"

He had lived with her in the future long enough to know her well, the babbling and the hand gesture were clear signs that she was uncomfortable and nervous and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

"…so I understand if it's not exactly on your list of priorities with everything going on around you and-" she continued shooting out words like rapid fire. It didn't help that everyone else around them was so quiet. They were all just standing there…staring expectantly, and his older self was no exception.

"Ahem," Mirai Gohan was the one to clear his throat, addressing Gohan. "Yeah, go ahead, take your time. We've already postponed for this long anyway, I'll just catch up with the guys here while you guys talk."

Gohan tried to steal another glance at the older Videl to see her thoughts on the matter, if at all there were any, but as usual, she was looking anywhere but at him. He felt the mountain sitting on his chest shift, and re-settle at a more suffocating location.

"We won't be long dad," he dismissed his father's unvoiced comment before he could even speak and turned towards his classmate. "Would you like to talk inside Videl?" Going in the house seemed like the best place to be, everyone else was outside. They could at least have some privacy there.

"Sure, thanks," she responded. And once again, he was surprised by her demeanor, that half-hearted smile was almost shy?

…

He led her through to the homely living room and offered her a seat. "I haven't been home in a while, so…um…I don't even know what's there in the kitchen to offer you." He stood conspicuously with his hands in his pockets, feeling rather nervous himself. This was after all where it had all started, with her…that crush he'd had, the reason he hadn't been able to turn the older version of her away when he'd woken up one morning to find himself living in that nightmare of a world. "I'm sure there must be some sodas in the fridge though, I can go check." He added, when she didn't comment.

Watching her now with those pig-tails falling on her sides, her hands clasped over her thighs in that manner that he knew so well, he couldn't believe his rotten luck. After all this time, just being alone with her like this, and he was apparently still feeling it - that silly old crush. He realized that his older self had been right all along; it was impossible to be who they were, and not have feelings for both girls.

He shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his head, "Or maybe you're hungry? I'm sure you didn't even get a chance to grab breakfast," he said uncertainly, when she turned to face him.

It had been these feelings for her that had made him hold on to her older self so desperately in the future in the beginning. As to when the transition had occurred – it wasn't clear, the actual 'when', of starting to see them as separate people. It must have been when he'd started developing feelings - bone marrow embedded feelings for her older self—but ultimately that's what had happened. They were two completely different people to him now, neither of them having anything to do with the other.

"Um, no…that's okay Gohan, I'm not hungry. I don't need anything." She started to rub her hands together as if she was feeling cold, but then abruptly dropped them back onto her lap.

"Okay," he said. He had to sit down now; he couldn't exactly remain standing, towering over her even more than he already did. She was seated on the very edge of the double seater facing the window. She looked uncomfortable, as if she'd abruptly rouse to her feet and bolt at any minute. He chose the single seater adjacent to her, deliberately avoiding the proximity of the spot next to her on the same couch.

"I guess I should be happy that I was right about you after all, I knew it from the beginning," she started, "the whole Saiyaman thing." She tried to go for a weak smile, but it didn't quite make it.

"Um…yeah, I guess." Gohan was slightly surprised. Was this what she wanted to talk about? He felt…uncomfortable in her presence, at least which was something familiar.

"I can't imagine how tough for you it must have been, waking up in a world like that," she stole a glance at his missing arm. "I feel so stupid and self-involved, feeling so sorry for myself this whole time after Gohan…I mean the other Gohan…you know; and meanwhile you actually had some real problems." She shook her head, her fingers intertwining.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess Videl, I wish-"

"It's not your fault; this Kai guy or whatever, what an ass huh? I'm sure there could have been another way," she scowled in disapproval.

"Still," he began to say. He wanted to press his apology forward. The older Videl had denied him so many opportunities to apologise and consequently beg for her forgiveness and understanding. It wasn't the same, but…he'd at least get to apologise to one of them.

"No, don't apologise. That's not what I wanna…urgh…" she shot off the edge of her seat and began to pace, a clear indication that she was frustrated with herself. "This is not easy for me, but…I…what I want to say is," she stopped pacing and threw one pig-tail back with her hand. "See, I didn't believe in anything before," she swallowed, pacing once again. "I didn't believe in the concept of Gods, or after-lives, or souls. I didn't believe in magic or soul-mates or fate or any of those crazy things." She opted to stop pacing and sat back down on the double seater. "I only believed in hard work, and justice and…strength. My father's strength…which I know now, was all a lie." She scowled again, like something bitter just touched her tongue.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the truth this way," he interjected.

"Would you stop apologizing?" Her tone was just a bit on the exasperated side.

"Uh…sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap. It's just that…I want to make sure that I get this out right, you know?"

Well, actually he didn't know, but he nodded his head anyway.

"There was a theory seven years ago, that 'God' brought back all the victims of Cell as a way to reward humanity for our courage during that time, pfft…I didn't believe it for a second. I always thought the truth would be something a little more complicated and original. All my life, I never, ever believed in anything even remotely supernatural or even fantastic, like time-travel, how laughable." She said, followed by a low dark chuckle. It sounded so bitter that Gohan realized that the truth she'd been offered just mere hours earlier was still sitting uncomfortably in her stomach. "Anyway, my point is…it's not about what I believe anymore. Obviously what I believed in was a lie and all those other things are real. I mean, I just met a god today. God, that's so bizarre."

Gohan continued to stare at her; he had no idea where she was going with this. But he knew the other Videl well enough to know not to interrupt when she was on like this. He would be patient, while she got it off her chest. "

"This life, this world we're living in is just," she frowned and shook her head, "well…a fluke, an accident or by-product of a science experiment gone wrong really," she concluded.

Gohan's features visibly reacted negatively to her choice of words, though he didn't say anything. What was she trying to say?

"We are living a re-write, a re-play of the original script. It's sad in a way, to think…that a scientists brilliance was able to undo time and diverge from the 'intended path' if there's such a thing. But Gohan don't you see," her voice rose by an inflection, as she scooted to the very edge of her seat once again, leaning forward so she was as close to him as possible, ensuring that she had his full attention before her next words. "Don't you see that out of all the cities, and all the schools and all the classes, even all the rows of seats that exist," her eyes took on a tiny sparkle, " don't you think that there was a reason why fate chose to place you in Orange Star High? To place you in all my classes, right in my row? What are the chances of something like that happening? This world is so different from the original, nothing is the same, nothing at all, and yet, we found ourselves placed right beside each other everyday at school, not to mention all the times we spent fighting crime together?" She reached out with her hand and grabbed his in hers, staring directly into his face. "Don't you think that it's all just too much of a coincidence? "

"I…"

"Gohan, we met and fell in-love under completely different circumstances in the original path; one would even say – impossible circumstances, yet we did it. We found a way. And then time-travel happened and then suddenly the circumstances changed, our original lives were completely thrown." She released his hand for a second as she threw her hands up in the air, but then she grabbed his hand again, her voice softening, her eyes too. "Yet, despite all that, we still met again. What I'm saying is…I can't help but feel…that fate, or destiny or the 'Gods', hell, I don't know, the damn universe for all I care. I can't help but feel that," she released a long breath and licked her dry lips, "that we were supposed to meet again, to fall in love again, as fate's way of…correcting or rectifying the order that went wrong in this re-write." She could feel her heart pounding at his startled gaze, but she didn't care, she had to say what was on her mind. "Our destiny was diverged by Bulma when she split time, and now…I just feel like…and I know that it seems insignificant to you in the midst of this threat or whatever, but…don't you think that this swap that this Kai guy did, don't you think that this fusion thing, is yet another interference?" There, she'd said it.

Gohan stared at her as she stared at him. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Or was he jumping the gun here just a tad? Was Videl, after that long winded speech of hers, in a way, or in a nutshell, or in simplified terms, asking him out? And what more, was she asking him to abandon the fusion?

That couldn't possibly be what she was asking. No, it couldn't be. She didn't even know him, not really. Sure, she knew his older self, and sure she had feelings for him after what had transpired between them and all, but…him? He had never been as bold or confident as Gohan, he had been nothing but a stammering fool around her; the only emotions she had shown around him were suspicion and irritation. No, definitely, he was jumping the gun. She couldn't possibly be asking that.

"I guess what I'm asking, even though there's this big universal threat looming over us blab bla bla; I guess what I'm really asking is...that you don't let yourself disappear into someone else. Stay as you, be Gohan, just Gohan, and not this warrior person. Be you and," he stared even more as she let go of his hand and stretched her arm to cup his face, "when this is all over, let's give in to fate's rectification and see how it works out between us." She finished quietly, and then spared him no time to ponder on it, because a second later, she was kissing him.

**_That's the chapter, please leave me your thoughts_**


End file.
